


Deeds of Love

by RedSnow1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catastrophe, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Grindeldore, Jacqueenie, Loyalty, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Protective Tina Goldstein, Sacrifice, Scamander brothers, Sequel, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Deathly Hallows, Theta - Freeform, True Love, Wedding Planning, goldstein sisters, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-06-15 15:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19619980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: After Queenie’s warning, Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein wonder whether they should postpone their wedding and yield to the threat. They will soon realize that in this time of war, nothing is more important than love and family.This is a sequel to "Please, just be Happy"





	1. The Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there friends !
> 
> So, this is the awaited sequel to my story "Please, just be happy" which I hope you will enjoy :)  
> It has twenty chapters, already written and waiting for you. I will publish a chapter a week, every Friday night (In France) for a while, and then move on to our traditional Saturday ;)
> 
> I am very happy to present this story to you. Deeds of Love will go further than Newtina by involving many different characters and relationships (mainly the Goldstein sisters because of Queenie's involvement with Grindelwald) but no fear my friends ! Our favorite couple is and will always be the center of this story :)  
> It begins softly... but the angst is coming, and it's coming hard ! Prepare yourselves <3
> 
> For this story, I was corrected by @moonstruckfool, thank you for your amazing inputs, your enthusiasm and your friendship ! You truly are awesome !
> 
> Now, friends, have a good read, I will see you next week for chapter 2 ! Don't forget to let me know what you thought of that beginning ;)

_ Hogwarts, 1913. _

They had found it by accident a few weeks ago while running around the castle, trying to escape Peeves and his incessant yelling. It was nighttime and they had decided to check on the Jarvey they had rescued earlier that day. However, while they had managed to avoid any teachers, the spirit had noticed their hurried footsteps and bellowed atrocities about their relationship. Newt would probably have blushed if he hadn’t been hurrying before they got caught. Leta didn’t seem to mind, for she was too excited about the beast. They had pushed a door opened in a desperate attempt to hide, and it was there, in the middle of a deserted classroom on the seventh floor, a strange artifact they had never seen before. It stood proudly amidst old chairs and tables, gathered on the edges of this very cold study. Both teenagers had stepped in front of it, confused to why it had been stored here of all the places. Leta — in all her recklessness had touched it, even though they were constantly told that even the most innocent item could be cursed.

It was an immense looking mirror, shaped like a window, he thought. The frame was made of gold, and precisely chiseled : it was a beautiful object to have — yet, its presence here seemed off. A heavy red cover was lying at its feet, proof that it had been used recently, since there was no dust on it. Engraved at the top, the two friends read with attention the following sentence :  _ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cofru oyt on wohsi.  _ They had no idea what it meant, but it was no matter to them. They had only entered the dusty room to seek a shelter while the teachers were getting busy tracking them around the many halls. Students were not allowed to be out of their beds after curfew and if they were ever found, they would be in trouble. It wouldn’t be the first time, though. Yet — Their houses were tired of losing points because of their carelessness.

It was however, the only moment they could be together, just the two of them, and discuss whatever they wanted freely. No teachers to stare at them suspiciously, no students to make fun of Newt’s shyness and of Leta’s so-called wickedness. It was their tradition, and they would not have missed it for anything in the world. None of them had any friends, so they held on tight to each other. And this Jarvey they cared so much about was a reason above all to spend some time together.

Leta had stood in front of the strange-looking glass, Newt was out of its reflection and she gasped before pulling away, shock on her face. Whatever the Slytherin girl had seen must have been terrible for her to react that way. Leta Laurena Lestrange was one strong and independent witch — Newt had gathered that much after all these years of friendship. She rarely let out any emotions, yet, the Hufflepuff boy knew oh-too-well that it was only a facade. The brunette felt everything deeply, perhaps too much for her own good. He was curious to know what she had seen inside the mirror, but she never told him, and he respected her privacy.

They came back the day after that. And every night for months. 

The empty room had become their safe haven ; they knew that no one would ever bother them here, no matter how late it was. They had fallen asleep quite a few times, curled up on the cold stone ground, with a conjured blanket over them. Here, with the mirror of Erised, as they had decided to name it, they were safe.

“Come on, Newt, tell me, what do you see ?” Leta piped cheerfully, as she pushed him forward.

Newt Scamander didn’t like to lie, and especially not to his best — and only - friend. When he had followed her that night, he had hoped that she wouldn’t ask him that — to stand in front of the mirror. But Leta was stubborn, and she had her way to get what she wanted. He didn’t want to fight. The boy carefully stood in front of the artifact, wincing, gaze dropped to his shoes to avoid as much as he could, the reflexion in the glass. His heart was beating fast, and he could hear, behind his back, the brunette’s impatience. 

He finally stared at his own reflection, and waited. His hair was tousled, and pitifully hanging from his forehead no matter how he tried to get it in some semblance of order. The paleness of his skin in winter made his freckles emerge more than ever, which clashed with his green eyes. He was wearing his nightshirt and pants, too large for his scrawny figure : it had been Theseus’ but since he had long left the school, it was now his. Newt Scamander stared at himself, blushing when he noticed another person appearing at his side. His heart clenched, and his eyes dropped back at his feet. Leta was standing next to him inside the mirror : she was smiling and holding his hand, her head resting on his shoulder. Her frizzy hair was tucked into a braid, her almond dark eyes shining bright into the night. She was beautiful — she always had been to him. The wizard touched his shoulder for he could almost feel the warmth of her presence.

“It’s — A Peruvian Vipertooth,” he whispered, turning to the witch now, running away from the sight in the mirror.

What was its power ? Was it showing the future ? A dream ? He couldn’t tell. But surely, it wasn’t reality. If Leta dared to share her own sight, maybe he would be able to understand the importance of its presence here. But she wouldn’t say. And somehow, he knew it was wrong of his to see her alongside him. It hadn’t always been though : for a long time, the mirror had reflected the creature that impressed him most : Dragons. He had never seen any, though it was one of his wildest dream in this world.

But the vision had changed. Dragons had turned into Leta. And he was no fool; Newt Scamander knew he wasn’t supposed to see her here. They were friends — good friends, and that was all he was to her. But to him ? She was the most incredible, beautiful person he had ever met. He loved her — like he had never loved anyone before. And he would do anything to make her smile. But Leta obviously didn’t feel the same. She loved him all right, as a friend and a confidant. But nothing more. Nothing like what he wanted from her. He sighed.

Leta smiled to him, and sat on the ground, careful to stay out of the mirror’s way. He did the same, turning his back on the sight that was haunting him. They had discovered that only one person could use it at the same time, or else it became a regular looking glass.

“Can you describe it for me ?”

Newt Scamander smiled awkwardly, touched by the fact that she was interested by his passion. Leta Lestrange asked a lot of questions about magical creatures and how to mend them. Together, upstairs, they were taking care of small beasts they found on the castle ground, observing them to draw conclusions about their lives. Her hand came to rest under her chin, ready to listen to another one of his tales. He didn’t need a reflection to describe dragons; he didn’t need to see them to know how they looked like. And so he began to mimic the flapping of the wings, to describe the color of its scales, hoping she would never find out that she was the dragon he saw every night.

She was his dream.

But she never did.

She died without ever knowing how much he had meant to her. Died without being aware that she had been his dream, some time ago.

  
  


* * *

_ Hogwarts, May 1930. _

It was late at night. Hogwarts was silent and every student had gone to sleep after a rather busy day. Earlier that night, he had encountered his former teacher Minerva McGonagall who was making rounds to be ensured that none of the children had gone out of bed, and had almost yelled at him for wandering the corridors so late at night. Apologizing, he had rushed himself to the only place he knew he would be safe — he went to the classroom he and Leta had so often used in the past. He needed to get away from the fuss, be alone with his own thoughts.

Deep down, he wished Tina had followed him. She had insisted she would remain in front of the Griffin gargoyle, waiting for it to move, proof that the headmaster was ready to receive them. When he left, she was worriedly pacing to and fro along the corridor, startled by the incessant moving of the stairs and the yelling of the talking portraits. Porpentina Goldstein had never set foot in Hogwarts before, and part of him wanted to show her the premises, to wander about in his memories, to share his story with her, the story he had never mentioned. He wanted to take her to the Astronomy Tower for stargazing, hold her hand as they made their way to observe the lake, show her the beauty of Hufflepuff common room. If danger wasn’t looming over them, he would have done it. She was worried, and so was he.

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander stood alone in front of the Mirror of Erised, remembering the last time he had been here, just before his expulsion from the school for endangering human life. Nothing had changed and yet — so much had. It was still the same dusty old tables and chairs, the same golden framed mirror. However, Leta was dead, and he was alone facing his reflection. Leta was dead; evil had won her and Queenie over. So much had changed, he thought. And right now, he was about to get married to the woman of his dreams and danger was lurking in the shadows, ready to swallow them into the darkness.

_ Don’t get married in October,  _ Jacob had said that night, eyes lost in something beyond them.

And Newt was scared. Scared because finally, he had everything he could have ever hoped for, and in a blink of an eye, he could lose it all. They were no longer safe. It was war after all. 

“I see you have found your way back to the Mirror of Erised, Newt. Do you understand what it shows ?”

Newt jumped slightly, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard the door opening and the quiet steps of his former teacher. He smiled, and turned around. Dumbledore was standing quietly behind, leaning against a column, his hands shoved in his pockets. His blue eyes were glimmering with absolute kindness, and he was wearing his usual playful smirk. It was not surprising that the Professor knew about his previous adventures in the classroom; Dumbledore seemed to know everything around the school. Nothing escaped him. Why he hadn’t told the headmaster was still a mystery to him but the past belonged to the past. The present, ahead of them was much more important. Much more dangerous.

“It shows — Our heart’s deepest desire.” The magizoologist answered.

After all these years, he had finally understood the engraving at the top of the frame. It was not the future as they had imagined back then, nor a dream. And it made sense. At some point, his greatest desire had been Leta. Leta and her big brown eyes, her curly hair, her smile. He had longed for her love, her affection. He had imagined his life with her, he wanted nothing — nothing but her. She had been more than a dream; for his entire time at Hogwarts, she had been his reason to fight, his reason to breathe. He would have done anything for her back then. It had changed now. Surely for the better. And Leta Lestrange’s kind face was no longer the sight the Mirror reflected.

“And what do you see ?”

Newt smiled, expecting the question. After all, Dumbledore was a curious man.

When he had entered the room that day, he had known that his vision would have changed. He had no idea of how much whatsoever. He had stood in front of the looking-glass, waiting for her to appear, and for a moment, he had thought she wouldn’t. But suddenly, her face had appeared right next to him and she had walked to stand by his side, one hand holding his. Her hair was longer and braided to fall peacefully on her shoulder, and she was wearing a beautiful short summer dress — it was green and it suited her. It wasn’t the kind of clothing he was accustomed to seeing her in, and he thought she was just as charming. The light color made her incredible dark eyes shine into the brightness of what looked like a sunny, happy day, and Porpentina Goldstein was glowing. There was something about her complexion, about her smile — she was different.

The witch silently laughed, before putting both of her hands on her stomach, rubbing it with tenderness, and this is went Newt Scamander realized that she was expecting their first child. 

Adding themselves to this already pleasant picture, Dougal climbed Tina’s shoulder to rest on her back, while Benjamin was making his way into her arms. Behind, the Zouwu had already wrapped his incredibly long tail around them as his way to protect them, and the baby erumpent was playfully running around them. They looked so happy — everything was perfect.

This — right in front of him - was everything he had ever hoped for. Everything he had ever wanted.

Newt Scamander had grown up thinking he was an outcast. Thinking he wasn’t normal. Part of him had always believed that he would never get married, and never have children. It seemed only fair back then. But right now — none of this felt unreachable. Right now — he dared to dream.

“Her. And our creatures. Us — together.” He managed to whisper, overwhelmed with feelings.

A single tear almost escaped his green eyes, dancing at the very edge of his eyelashes. It was beautiful, and it such a vision were to become real, then he would undoubtedly become the happiest man on earth, that much was sure. Yet — His mind couldn’t help but wonder, after the previous week’s adventures, whether he would ever witness such a sight. It was war after all. Danger was around every corner, and they dared not trust anyone, not even their friends. And maybe it wasn’t the best moment to get married, to start a family. Maybe there was no space for love because of hatred. But when he looked inside the Mirror, when he saw the happiness on her face, and how relaxed her features were — he wanted nothing more than this life. For her. For himself. For them. He wanted the war to end so that he wouldn’t have to worry about her safety. Grindelwald defeated and locked in a cage. Queenie back by their side, maid of honor at their wedding. He wanted to raise their children in a world of peace, teach them how to turn a ring into a butterfly instead of how to kill a man. At the moment, it seemed like wishful thinking.

“Dumbledore. After everything — Queenie and all. Do —Do you think we can ever have that ? Do you think we will ever be happy ?” He whispered, voicing his inner worries.

Albus Dumbledore didn’t react, he simply stared at the Mirror as if he could see what Newt’s heart longed for. And maybe he did. After all, he was the most powerful wizard of his time, and one of the most incredible teachers he had ever had. But there was such sadness in his eyes, and he began to rub his beard, lost in thought. If Newt hadn’t known the man any better, he would have thought that he was worried. After all, it had been years, and yet, the Defense against the Dark Arts Teachers didn’t know how to break the blood pact that kept him from defeating the man that had once been his friend. Newt had lost all hopes; he was the only one strong enough to take down such a monster. Dumbledore opened his mouth, ready to answer, but the door opened and both man turned around, surprised to see a disheveled Theseus enter.

“Professor Dumbledore sir, Newt — They are ready.” He simply said, waiting by the open door for them to join the meeting.

Theseus was out of breath, as if he had crossed the castle running fast, and his dark curls were a mess. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and the youngest of the two knew that he must have ran into Minerva McGonagall as well. Only that teacher seemed to daunt the Auror, even now. He who was always so clean and ready to face any situation was obviously troubled : his collar was messy, some of his buttons had popped. Worry was drawn all over his pretty face — for a good reason. Their lives were threatened. The wedding was jeopardized.

And Newt Scamander’s hands began to shake.  _ They were ready _ . Ready to decide of their fate, their future. Was it their decision to make ? Running a hand through his hair, he found himself wondering whether they would ever have a normal life. Right now, it seemed impossible. 

He sighed. The others were ready — the magizoologist was not. How was he supposed to be ? The fate of his own marriage rested in others’ hands. He most probably wouldn’t even have a say in all of this. 

“Shall we go, then ?” Dumbledore said, without answering his previous question.

Newt nodded. He didn’t have much choice anyway. Ready or not, he had to go. They had to talk about Queenie’s warning. But it would be alright. As long as Tina was by his side, everything would be fine, he thought, before following his former teacher and his brother to the headmaster’s office.


	2. Choices and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a say about whether Newt and Tina should postpone the wedding... All, except Newt and Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir friends !
> 
> I hope you all had a nice week, and that you are ready for tonight's chapter :D Thank you for your comments, kudos etc... They mean the world to me and push me to keep going ! 
> 
> Anyway, enough talking. Here is chapter 2, which I hope you will enjoy :) Characters discuss Newt and Tina's wedding and explain their point of view. But in the end, the engaged couple will have to make a decision and accept the consequences ;)
> 
> I would like to thank my beta @moonstruckfool who helped me so much with this story ! You are awesome girl <3
> 
> Now, happy read and please, do let me know what you thought about it in the comment section ! It makes my day <3

When Newt Scamander arrived at the top of the Headmaster’s Tower, right behind Dumbledore and his brother, he saw the love of his life waiting for him in front of the Griffin statue. She was sat on the ground, playing with her dark locks, lost in her mind, cross-legged on the cold stones of Hogwarts. Everybody else had climbed the stairs to get into their newfound meeting room, but not her. She had been waiting for him, which made him smile. His heart trembled upon seeing her, remembering the illusion he had seen inside the Mirror of Erised. 

Yes. She was the one, he thought, approaching with quiet steps. She was the one that made his heart beat faster, that shone her way into his life. She was the one he wanted to marry and have a family with someday — should the war allow them to. He sighed.

Leaving Dumbledore and Theseus in the lead, he remained behind, sensing her worry. It was in the way she kept biting her lip, and twisting her engagement ring around her finger. It wasn’t her typical behavior. Newt called her name, trying to get her attention. She wouldn’t meet his eyes, head down. So he took her hands to pull her up, and have her at his level. She rose gracefully, letting him carry her weight, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the soft scent of his skin. He held her close, knowing that the past weeks had been rough on her. Knowing that she needed to feel him.

“ Tina ? — Are you alright ?” He whispered, lifting her chin with a finger.

She smiled, but her heart wasn’t there — that much was clear. There was such bitterness on her lips, such sorrow in her eyes. They were about to get married, yet their hearts were heavy. How did they let that happen? Tina Goldstein shook her head, clearing her mind before gazing into his eyes, their fingers entwined. With her free hand, she pushed back a rogue lock of tousled hair and lingered on his cheek.

“Yes — I was just thinking about —”

He sighed. He knew what was going on inside her beautiful head. For the past week, it had always been the same. Porpentina Goldstein was tortured by the thought of her sister, and it was no wonder. After all these years, Queenie had finally resurfaced, and the brunette had caught a glimpse of the blonde’s shadow before she disappeared into the night.

It was no secret that the Auror hadn’t forgotten about her sister all those months, but she never really mentioned it out loud, not to him at least. Deep down, Newt Scamander knew that his fiancée was ashamed of herself, thinking she had let her little sister down, the very soul she had sworn to protect. Just like he knew that she wasn’t coping well with her absence.

Tina and Queenie Goldstein were inseparable. They had grown up together, and fought their way into this world side by side. Now that the wedding was planned, the magizoologist knew that she missed her younger sister more than anything.

She didn’t voice her name, and Newt was well aware that it would only hurt her more. Names shouldn’t bring such fright, yet it was only pain that Queenie’s name brought into their household. He sighed, holding her into his arms. He could protect her from any physical threat. But there was nothing he could do for her aching heart.

“Why would she warn us ?” Tina whispered, mostly to herself.

She had been repeating this question over and over for the past seven days, trying to figure out what could have pushed her to do something so dangerous as this. They had almost caught her that night ! She could have been sent to Azkaban ! Or worse ! What if Grindelwald had heard about her treason ? Surely, he would have made her suffer for what she had done. Newt could feel the racking of her brain, and her entire body trembled against his. His hands moved to caress her hair, soothing her.

“She is still your sister, honey. She loves you.”

It was the only answer that made sense to him. The only answer he could give her at the moment. And maybe it was enough. Newt Scamander tried to think about this. If he had learnt that his brother was in danger, no matter what side he was on, he would have warned him. Blood ties were stronger than ideology. Family meant more than dreams. Queenie loved Tina. And Tina loved Queenie. None of them would ever want to hurt one another. They were too kind, too bonded for that. Yes — it was the only explanation for her behavior. Queenie had risked everything by warning them — and it had been to save her sister, that much was clear to him.

Porpentina Goldstein nodded, before hiding a smile.

“It’s the first time you called me honey…” She giggled shyly, cheeks burning.

Not expecting such an outcome, Newt froze. His breath died in his lungs, and for a moment, he considered what she had just said. It was indeed, the first time he had called her anything else than Tina. But it had escaped his mouth so naturally, he hadn’t even realized what he had said. His heart began to pond in his chest, as he wondered whether she wanted him to call her that. Did she like it ? Did she mind ? Sensing his worries, the most incredible smile that was now drawn on her magnificent face. He looked away from her glance, still unsure of what to do now that he had told her, but she brought his attention back to her by turning his chin towards her.

She didn’t seem mad, just touched. He sighed in relief.

“I love you,  _ honey, _ ” Tina whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Newt hummed and smiled into the embrace, before pulling away, blushing furiously. That name in her mouth seemed so out of place, yet incredibly soft to his ears. He could definitely get used to be called that way. The magizoologist hadn’t exactly been one for sweet nicknames and exaggerated romantic gestures — yet Porpentina Goldstein had the power to bring out his cheesiest side. He bashfully smiled. Oh, he could not wait to get married to that woman.

From upstairs, the sound of a throat getting cleared stopped his thoughts. They had been here for too long, and the others were obviously waiting for them to enter the Headmaster’s office. He could hear them talking already — and since it was their wedding, perhaps it was best for them to get into the meeting as well.

“I love you too. Everything is going to be alright.” He said, before kissing her forehead.

And Tina nodded. As long as they were side by side … nothing bad could happen, right ?

They climbed the stairs together, holding hands for strength and confidence, and pushed the door open only to reveal the small group of people already waiting for them. There was water and food on the table for them to be comfortable. The others were already in place waiting for the couple to take their places. They made their way around the table and carefully sat, hoping not to disturb the discussion that was already happening. Dumbledore was just recalling the reason they were here.

And so it began.

They were all gathered inside the circular office, filled with paintings of the previous headmasters of Hogwarts. Newt Scamander had only rarely set foot inside this room for he wasn’t much of a troublemaker back in his school days. The only time he had been summoned to Professor Dippet’s office was when he had been on the verge of getting expelled, but he hadn’t taken time to appreciate his surroundings. Many objects were on display, Lunascopes and other antiquities. Professor Dippet had authorized this meeting to take place in the safest bureau of the entire school, and had decided to attend to other matters in the meantime, leaving his beloved Professor Dumbledore in charge of this important reunion. 

For the occasion, the desk had been transformed into a large table that allowed all of them to sit. Theseus had chosen the end of the table, as well as Travers, his superior : the two man were facing each others angrily. Ever since Leta’s death, their opinion had parted and they could no longer get along. Deep down, Newt knew that he was blaming the man for his fiancée’s death. On the right side, Dumbledore stood with the Minister of Magic : Hector Fawley. They seemed well-acquainted, according to the side eyes they kept on throwing at each others. And on the left side, Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein, soon to be Scamander as well, were quietly seated, listening to the conversation in front of them. Porpentina Goldstein was more serious than ever. Her shoulder-length hair was gathered into a short ponytail, clearing her face — which helped her think, and he knew that. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a nice pair of dark marine pants, and she looked lovely wearing them, as always. She kept on looking at him, making sure that he was fine, and he would nod silently.

While the witch seemed confident and attentive to whatever was going on, the wizard on the other hand was too worried to follow. He knew that it was just a facade that the brunette was pulling so that others wouldn’t notice how scared she was. Being a female Auror had taught her how to hide her emotions to be more professional. But Newt, on the other hand, found it incredibly difficult. Words went in one ear and out the other. They had been sitting there for over an hour now, listening without saying a word. Even the brunette hadn’t tried to intervene, the debate was getting heated and neither of them felt like they belonged. It was as if the decision was made for them, like they didn’t have any say in this. Of course, it was a matter of national security as well — but it was their wedding after all. They should get to decide. 

They were holding hands under the table, their fingers laced together, and Tina kept on drawing circles on the top of his palm in order to soothe him. She could feel his tension, his worries. He could sense her anger at this situation.

“Maximum security. Aurors at every entrances and exits. They would be safe, we wouldn’t risk their lives. For once, we have intel on a possible attack — missing out this chance would be foolish !” Travers stated.

Newt sighed, already irritated by the presence of such a man. Travers was one of the few people in this world he didn’t like, and for a good reason : he was mean-spirited, obsessed with power and obedience. Travers didn’t care about casualties, as long as he got what he wanted , which had led, a few years back, to the terrible battle at Grindelwald’s rally. The battle that had cost them the beautiful and kind hearted Leta Lestrange. His opinion was always sharp, and there was no way of changing his mind : he believed that because of his higher position in the ‘Ministry Family’, he was right about everything. Torquil Travers couldn’t be more wrong.

“Sir, what you don’t get is that it is my brother’s wedding we are talking about. He is about to claim, in front of the entire world, that this woman will forever share his heart, and you want us to turn it into a trap for Grindelwald’s acolytes? I know this is war, but this is cruel. It should be about love, not about hatred. We will reschedule.”

Tina grasped his hand more tight, staring at their tangled fingers and at the simple engagement ring he had given her that day. If he had known … maybe he wouldn’t have asked her right away. Maybe they would have waited. If it meant it could keep her safe.

There was a minute of silence where everybody watched Theseus, whose veins bulged on his neck in anger. Newt Scamander had never seen his brother so angry at his boss, talking freely in such a careless manner. For the first time ever, his older brother was defending him, and his vision. Besides, the Head Auror was involved in their relationship and their happiness : the magizoologist knew that his brother would fight tooth and nail for their happy ending. But usually, Theseus was more balanced in his opinion, more of a devil’s advocate then an attacker. Right now, he was voicing his beliefs, fist on the table, and if he had to be honest, the magizoologist had to agree with everything he had just said. It was supposed to be a wedding, a declaration of their love — not another deadly fight.

If anything happened to any of the guests, blood would be on their hands. If anything happened to Tina, to Theseus, to any of his friends, Newt would never be able to forgive himself.

But he kept his mouth shut, listening. There was no way he would be able to talk. His voice wouldn’t cover Travers’ and none of them would listen.

“Mr Scamander, with all due respect — We know they will try to strike that day.”

Minister Hector Fawley was incredibly silent, sat in his chair. He was stroking his beard, thoughts elsewhere, and wasn’t paying any attention to whatever was going on. In front of his carelessness, Newt couldn’t help but feel slightly irritated at his lack of concern. Grindelwald was not to be trifled with. The threat was real — yet the flamboyant, charismatic Minister wasn’t taking any of it seriously. His presence had been required here, and it was the only reason he had cleared his schedule for a few hours. The man kept on eating as much as he could, picking crumbs out of his long white beard. 

“And so ? Do you think they won’t expect us to fight back ?”

“Maybe they will — but I am sure we can take them by surprise. Think about this —”

Theseus didn’t want to think about it. None of them wanted to. The debate was getting nowhere, and all of them defended their position fiercely, refusing to even acknowledge each other’s opinion. They were now standing, facing each other with disgust painted all over their faces. They kept on yelling at each other, and it was getting tiring and overwhelming for all of them.

Tina rolled her eyes and sighed. Her legs was shaking, which showed her irritation. It was only a matter of time before she exploded in front of them. He could see how she was trying to control her breathing, how her hands trembled against his. They had had enough. The brunette opened her mouth to speak, raising from her seat with a big creaking noise, and everybody stopped talking all at once, staring at her as if she had said something incredibly horrible. Tina didn’t even get to say a word before being interrupted by the Defense against the Dark Art teacher.

“Why don’t we stop this nonsense. It doesn’t matter what we all think. The decision is not ours to take, but theirs. Isn’t it ? It is their wedding after all. You have all mentioned enough initiative for them to make up their minds, so I suggest we let them do just that.”

Both Newt and Tina turned their attention towards Dumbledore who had, for the first time in this situation, raised his voice to be heard. For the entire meeting, The Defense against the Dark Arts teacher had listened to what everyone had to say with attention, daring to make a little comment from time to time but nothing much. It was strange to see such a strong, commanding voice escape his lips that were used to either spill kindness or mystery. The future bride and groom smiled thankfully, sighing of relief. Finally someone was understanding the situation.

It was true after all. It was their wedding. Their decision. None of the others had a say in this.

Travers had expressed his entire plan of attack, and they had listened carefully. It wasn’t bad at all — risky perhaps but it could work. Theseus had also brought to attention other details should they decide to cancel and postpone the wedding. The cards were now in their hands.

It was after all why they had agreed to this meeting. Not only did they need to talk about Queenie’s warning, but also they needed to hear from both sides to make up their minds.

Newt had his own idea, and from the glance Tina was throwing at him, he knew damn well that she did too.

“Tina — May I talk to you in private ?” Newt whispered, but the silence in the room made his words understandable for everyone present.

The witch nodded, and glared at the others, silently asking them to get out of the room and leave the two of them alone. They needed this conversation they had been avoiding so far. After finding out that Queenie had been on their backs, Porpentina Goldstein had been inconsolable, finding her solace in the idea that soon, the two of them would get married for the better or the worse.

“Let’s give them so room to discuss such an important matter.”

Dumbledore pushed the minister and Travers out of the office, while Theseus remained quiet for a few more minutes, before leaving, knowing damn-well that it wasn’t his fight. 

The door closed on them, and Newt turned to Tina. The witch stood up, observing her surroundings, sat at the edge of the table. He rose as well, and took her hands in his, drawing her attention back to his face. Her features were twisted by her worries, and Newt Scamander caressed her cheek, chasing a lock of hair from her sight. She smiled weakly, pulling him into a quiet kiss.

They both sighed, their foreheads touching, knowing full well that they had an important decision to make. Knowing full well that none of the choices they had would truly make them happy.


	3. For the better or worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina come to an agreement about their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos !
> 
> I am a bit late, sorry ! One night out and it messes with my posting schedule xD Thank you for your lovely responses to last chapter ! I will answer all of your kind messages in a minute, after I am done posting this chapter hehe <3
> 
> Enjoy chapter 3 : you will finally get to see their choice about the wedding ! Don't hesitate to let me know how you feel about it ! Comments are always appreciated and they push me forward <3
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta Eli for all your work on this story and your amazing input <3
> 
> Please, enjoy chapter 3 ! I will see you in a week for chapter 4 hehehe <3

The Headmaster’s office was awfully quiet. Theseus Scamander had once waited at the end of the stairs for his favorite couple to return, trying to eavesdrop on whatever they said. He had soon been chased away by one amazing Minerva McGonagall who had told him to respect his brother’s privacy. I _ know you care for your brother, Scamander, but you need to leave him be. He is a grown up, now shoo ! _ Theseus had mumbled something about cats, and had cleared the way. From upstairs, both Newt and Tina had heard it, suppressing a giggle behind the back of their hands. Dumbledore and the Minister had gone out to enjoy the softness of the night, and Travers had returned to the Ministry, mentioning that he needed to be kept updated as to the couple’s decision. They were finally alone, now. They were alone — which meant that they had to talk about it.

Both Newt and Tina had remained silent for a couple of minutes, walking around the big office, observing the books on the shelves, exchanging some words with the portraits on the walls, staring at the night above their heads. They were not ready to talk about it — but they needed to. So far, they had always agreed on everything, but this… this situation involved a much more complicated talk.

Porpentina Goldstein watched as Newt stared at the bookshelves without paying any attention to the books it held whatsoever. The magizoologist was trying to stall, to avoid for as much as he could this conversation they both knew could end up being their first argument. He had turned his back on her — and she knew that he was afraid to tell her the content of his thoughts. She knew because she felt the same way. But they had to.

None of them dared to speak first, for they knew that their opinion on the case diverged. No matter how much they loved each other, both of them had so many differences that were hard to work out sometimes. They would have to find words to express themselves and convince the other one, at least, Tina felt it was her duty to do so. She knew Newt would want to postpone the wedding, she could see it inside his green orbs. Living with him for the past year or so had taught her much about the man she loved, and she didn’t need him to voice his worries anymore. She knew.

They hadn’t fought yet — Tina thought. At leasts, ever since they had gotten together. She desperately hoped they wouldn’t be fighting for their wedding. She opened her mouth to speak, searching for the right words but nothing came out.

Newt, on the other hand, took a deep breath from the other side of the room, and suddenly turned to face her, eyes locked on the ground.

“Tina — if anything happened to any of our guests —” Newt finally began, his voice quivering. “If anything happened to you… I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. I know we have already sent the invitations, but it’s not too late to cancel.” He whispered.

He was afraid to lose her, above all. And it was perhaps the most heartbreaking thing she had ever heard. Porpentina Goldstein felt her heart tremble inside of her chest, and tears began to dance inside of her dark eyes. He was so right, and so wrong. She understood him— if by any chance one of them got hurt in the matter, the other would have to live with the guilt of such loss. The Auror wasn’t ready to lose the love of her life, especially not after fighting for so long to get there. She sighed. His words, his features, none of that surprised her. She already knew her fiancé’s belief on the question, she had seen his reactions to Theseus’ speech earlier. Both Scamanders were scared, and she felt like she needed to be brave. She needed to defend her ideas.

Picking up on the sadness in her eyes, Newt came closer, crossing the distance between them with clumsy hurried steps. She didn’t try to speak yet — letting him voice his worries so that she could soothe him later on.

“I — I want to marry you, Tina. “ He said, and she looked right at him. There was such love in his eyes, yet, fear. ”Trust me, I want nothing more in the world. But it’s too dangerous — Grindelwald — Queenie —”

The Auror shivered. _ Queenie. _ It was all because of Queenie. If she hadn’t joined the other side, she wouldn’t have had to tell them about a possible attack, and none of this would have happened. They could have had the wedding of their dreams without fearing for the worst, her sister would have walked her down the aisle, and shed a tear upon seeing her in their mother’s wedding dress. Queenie would have been there to fix her hair and makeup that day, to reassure her about how she looked, telling her that everything would be fine.

And she was angry. It was all because of Queenie — It was because of herself. If she had shown any kind of support towards her relationship with a no-maj, none of this would have happened. If she had behave more like the sister the blonde needed, and less like the Auror she didn’t want to see… But at that time, she was too heartbroken by Newt’s supposed engagement to Leta Lestrange to do anything but work. At that time, she hadn’t been ready to accept her sister’s shenanigans. She should have.

If she had been Porpentina Goldstein that day — then maybe all of this could have been avoided. She sighed.

He had captured her hands in his, trying to make her understand his point, seeing the hurt in her eyes. There was only fright inside of his green orbs, and the Auror felt sorry. Of course, she was also scared about this whole situation — who wouldn’t be ? And while her heart screamed for her to postpone the event as well, her mind was begging her not to because it didn’t make any sense. And maybe it didn’t. The magizoologist was shivering under her touch.

“I know what you think, Newt but-” She started, noting his glance and pained eyes. “— I want us to get married this October. I have thought about it so many times in my head. I know you want to postpone, but please, consider this —”

He sighed, and she hung on even more to him. She needed his full focus. She needed him to listen to her point. It was their lives, their future on the matter. 

She drew him closer to the table, and asked him to sit on the chair they had occupied before. He did, and she faced him directly, holding his hands so that they would rest between their knees. She never let go of his hand, knowing that he needed to feel her here, now.

“It’s a dangerous world we are living in.” She began softly, studying his features as she continued. “War is just around the corner, evil is lurking in the shadows but it might always be this way. Does it mean we have to stop living our lives ? Does it mean we shouldn’t get married ? Merlin knows how long we are in this for.”

That was the problem about wars, she thought. We always know when they start, but never when they end. Maybe tomorrow would be better — maybe they would die without seeing the sun again. But Albus Dumbledore still hadn’t found a way to break the blood pact, and they were getting nowhere. They had to accept that they could be dealing with this situation for longer than they would have thought. Internally, she laughed. Had they known that Percival Graves was Gellert Grindelwald before — things could have changed a lot.

No, she thought. Their love could wait of course — they had forever ahead of them. But postponing because of a threat ? It was showing the villains that they were scared. And they had to pretend that they weren’t. They were stronger than this. And they most certainly wouldn’t be alone.

Achilles Tolliver could help, and the many Aurors she knew from MOM. Theseus would be here as well. What was there for them to fear ? They were surrounded by strong formidable people who would be ready to lay their down hearts and lives for them — not that they would want them to get hurt in any way. It was just nice to know that they could count on them.

“If we are waiting for the world to become peaceful again, we could wait forever, Newt. And I don’t want to wait forever. I wanna tell to anyone who wishes to hear me that I am in love with Newton Artemis Fido Scamander and that I want him to be my husband.”

Her hand had removed a curl of brownish hair away from his eyes so that she could dive into the green pool of affection. The magizoologist smiled weakly, but his features darkened again. Sadness flashed into his eyes, and Tina nodded, getting what was going on inside of his pretty head.

“I know you are scared of losing me. I am just as scared as you. But, Newt — If I have to die… I would gladly do it, as long as I can die being Mrs. Scamander. I would rather die knowing that I married the most incredible man. Don’t you want that too?”

She watched as a pained tear escaped from his glassy eyes, and such sight made her own eyes water. Tina hated to see her fiancé that way — she hated that she had to force him into hearing her talking about their possible death. She had gotten used to thinking that her life could end at any moment : her auror training at taught her that. But Newt ? Newt had already lost Leta recently, and now she was asking to consider this… Porpentina Goldstein sighed. The thing about death is that it could happen at any moment, any time. For all they knew, somebody could attack them right now, and they could both perish here, stuck in Hogwarts for eternity. And maybe it was risky. Maybe it was stupid. But it was worth it. Porpentina Goldstein had been told what to do all her life. Right now, she wanted to decide her own fate, she wanted this day to be special. She wanted to be selfish and get married, no matter how dangerous it was. She was in love. She didn’t mind dying in the arms of the man who made her heart beat faster. She didn’t mind dying : she wanted to be brave.

“We shouldn’t even be talking about dying — We shouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

Newt had run away from her grasp, getting up to run away from her and she couldn’t blame his anger and disappointment. She felt it too. His angry steps took him to the other side of the room, where a pansine was on display. They were indeed about to get married, why were they even considering their own deaths ? They were about to bind their lives together forever. But death was indeed an important thing to consider in this scenario. It was cheeky. It was worth it. Love was stronger than hatred. Love was stronger than anything.

Tina ran after him, not willing to let him go — not like this.

“It’s a balled up situation. But we can work this out. Like we always have done. Like we will always do for now on.”

Both of her hands had rounded his torso, and she gripped on him as tight as she could. He was her anchor, and she was his. Their strength together, they could achieve anything, and they both knew it.  _ You know it _ , she thought, while staring directly into his eyes. 

In the passion of the moment, Her hands had cupped his sweet cheeks, and he dropped a feathery kiss inside of her palm. Newt let a single salty pearl run away from his green eyes, hanging on her hand.

“I’m scared, Tina.” He finally admitted, saying at loud what they were both feeling.

She bit her lip, understanding his reluctance. She was scared too. And part of her couldn’t help but see the worst happening in front of her eyes. Her mind, again her will, was very adamant in conjuring images of her future husband on the ground, eyes wide open, wearing his most formal suit. A droplet of blood was escaping his mouth, and he wasn’t moving anymore. His wedding ring was placed around his finger — they had just managed to voice their vows. He was dead in her arms, and the familiar shadow of her sister was escaping from the scene of the crime. Queenie had killed Newt in her mind, and she couldn’t bear such sight.

But everything would be alright. She had to believe that. She wanted to believe that.

“Me too, honey. I have never been more afraid in my entire life. But we can do this. Together we can. They were some good points in Travers’ ideas — I should of course add some of mine.”

Newt Scamander laughed bitterly — but he laughed, and so she had won. She didn’t want him to be miserable, didn’t want him to cry. All she wanted for them from now on was a good life, a happy ending — everything they hadn’t been able to get so far. After everything they had been through, didn’t they deserve that ?

After Grindelwald, after Achilles Tolliver, after everything — didn’t they deserve a chance to have their family? 

_ Yes _ , she thought. _ They could pull this off _ . They would ask their colleagues to watch over the entire ceremony, cast a shield over the manor if they had to. Only invited guests would have the permission to enter the Manor and would be searched before. They would do whatever was necessary for the wedding to happen, for everyone to be safe. It wasn’t the ceremony she had depicted in her mind, but it was close enough. And it would indeed be the happiest moment of their lives. Tina had faith, and if Newt still doubted, she was ready to believe for the both of them.

“So we really are doing this? Getting married in October ?” He worriedly asked

“Only if you are ready.” She answered back to him.

It was a decision they had to take together. He had exposed his worries, she had answered them with her own reassuring words but if he still wanted to postpone then — they would do just that. If Newt wasn’t ready for this new adventure, she wouldn’t push him. But they needed to make a decision, and now, for the sun had begun rising, spraying the wonderful office with orange and pink colors. The way it illuminated her lover’s face made her heart quiver in her chest, and for a moment, she wondered whether she could be able to love this man more than she did at the moment. It didn’t feel possible. Her heart was beating for him, he was her reason to fight. He was her everything, she was sure of it now.

Tina dived into his green eyes — that sometimes bore a nice shade of blue, trying to insufflate her confidence.

“I am. I think I am.”

The sentence had fallen. He had agreed. She smiled, pulling him into a soft, happy kiss, throwing her hands around his neck. His lips were moist from the tears he had shed earlier on, and her fingers moved to erase any trails remaining on his freckled cheeks. Porpentina Goldstein thought to herself that it was this mouth she would be kissing for the rest of her life. It was these eyes she would see open every morning. This hands she would hold. It was this man she was about to marry, and nothing in the world could make her happier. Newt brought her closer and they were chest-to-chest, harmonizing the beating of their hearts. He was holding her close — he who wasn’t usually so fond of embraces, and it felt right. It felt just right.

“We are getting married in October.” Tina said, grinning from ear to ear.

And the thought of it alone almost made her burst of happiness. Her dress was already ready, the invitations sent, the Scamander manor was already booked to host the guests and Newt’s parents would be over the moon knowing that they kept the ceremony. Mrs. Scamander was so excited about her youngest son getting married, she had already planned the food, the tables, the activities. She would be the one to help Tina getting ready on the big day. The magizoologist had assured her that his mother was a very competent witch when it came to hairstyles and makeup, which she believed to be true. After knowing the Scamander family for more than a year, she felt at home with them, and his mother made her realize how much she missed hers. But Andrea Scamander was a kind witch, and she had already adopted her future daughter-in-law. It was mutual.

“We are.” He repeated to her, against her mouth.

And they both giggled out of relief, crying of happiness. They were getting married in a few months. The others would want to hear about that ! 

And the more they kept on saying it, the more the idea made its way into their hearts. Until now, they hadn’t exactly realized what it all meant.

They were about to tell the world that they loved each others.

After many years of running after one another, of circling around, they had finally decided to stop chasing each others. They had decided to settle once and for all.

The more they kept on thinking about it, the more real it seemed.

And both of them couldn’t wait for it to happen.

In a few months, they would be Mr and Mrs. Scamander, and would get to spend eternity together.


	4. The Last Day as Porpentina Goldstein.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porpentina Goldstein tries her wedding dress on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening Newtina Shippers !
> 
> Today is a beautiful day. We have been fed new content. We are alive. Let's celebrate with another cute chapter, shall we ?
> 
> I apologize for not uploading Sleeping Beauty ! As I explained on social media, the chapter needs more editing and I don't want to publish something I am not proud of. But I published another story, "Forget me Not" if you are looking for a very angsty reading xD
> 
> Anyway, back to business ! I wanna thank @moonstruckfool for correcting this chapter, as always helping me to see what could be done differently ;)
> 
> Now, enjoy this chapter and see you next week for... The wedding :D

Porpentina Esther Goldstein had been dreaming of this moment her entire life. Of course, there was a point where she had doubted that she would ever get married : people didn’t seem so keen on her at that time, and she had better fish to fry. But after meeting Newt, after their adventure together, it only seemed like the most natural outcome for their story ready to be written.

She was so close to having this dream come true — So close to marrying the man she loved. Tomorrow was the big day, and they were making the last arrangement. The Manor was ready to host the guests, the ballroom had been decorated with taste, the food would arrive the next day — everything was doing incredibly well.

Tina was in the guest bedroom — the one she used while waiting for the wedding (even though they had been sleeping in the same bed for a year, they preferred to remain separated whenever they were not in Newt’s apartment, out of respect for the Scamander family). Her husband’s mother, Andrea Scamander, had decided that she would be the one to get her ready for the big day and was making the last changes on her dress. After working on her hair and makeup, Andrea was now adding some pins here and there so it would fit her slender body. It was, after all, her mother’s dress, and the two of them had different body types — it would have suited Queenie better, she thought. Her future mother in law hadn’t used magic at all, saying that such important matters were to be taken care of with careful and talented hands, and Tina had agreed to it. There was something peaceful about standing there, in her wedding dress, unable to see herself, waiting for Andrea to finish her work. Something authentic.

It felt strange — to be groomed and taken care of by another woman. When she was a child, her mother had always been the one to make sure that she was carefully dressed and that her hair was done. After her death, Queenie had taken been gifted with this important role, she who loved to read all about fashion and new tendencies. The brunette remembered the last time Queenie had cut her hair into a bob, a little before Paris, after she had mentioned that she needed a change. It had been the last time she had let a woman take care of her … until now.

Andrea’s hands felt strange, but she was careful and soft in her movement. And Tina watched her work with admiration, eyes shining with wonder, smiling softly upon realizing how comfortable she was in this room, with her future husband’s family.

Porpentina Goldstein had first met the Scamander family around a very formal dinner at their manor, a few months after her settlement in London. Since she had no family of her own — none that mattered anyway, she had required to meet his in order to fully understand every part of his life. Of course, Newton had already mentioned her before, and they knew who she was : they had happily agreed to meet the woman who made their son happy.

Andrea Scamander had cooked an amazing meal that had reminded her of what Queenie used to make, and Torpeus Scamander had warmly pulled out her chair so that she could sit, a kind smile on his face. She already knew Theseus of course, since she was spending all of her work days with him, and his presence made her anxiety go away. And Newt of course — Newt was behaving like such a gentleman, understanding her worries, not leaving her side.

Tina had been anxiously awaiting for that day, hoping to make a good lasting impression : it was important to her that they would agree to their relationship. 

It hadn’t missed. Newt’s father was a retired Auror so, of course, her line of work had pleased him and he had asked her all about Grindelwald’s capture in New York, interested in every single details of their adventure. His white beard and thick eyebrow made him look like a severe father, but the twinkle in his green eyes, and the curve of his lips made him seem somehow childish. His hair was neatly held back, and he was wearing his very formal clothes : his pocket was decorated with the many medals he had been given for his great services.

Their conversation had lead to the retelling of their first meeting, which had made everyone laugh at the table, and had set such a lovely atmosphere. Andrea hadn’t stopped complimenting her on her looks and steadiness, observing her quietly with a smirk on the edge of her lips. The woman had long grayish hair that she always gathered into a bun to clear up her enlightened face. Newt had inherited her eyes — though hers were a shade lighter, more blue then green. She looked like a warm person to be around — much like Theseus, she was a hugger. Torpeus, now quiet, had given his youngest son a proud glance, and Tina’s heart had burst out of love and happiness.

Newt had mentioned once or twice that he hadn’t had the best relationship with his father growing up, but right now, all she could see on the old man’s face was pride and sheer happiness. Never mind their restless fight about his future, about the fact that he had been expelled. Newt was happy, and it was the only thing his family had seen that day. He was happy. He was in love.

The magizoologist had been pleased to see that she had managed to bewitch his family in no less than an hour, and she was proud to announce that she knew her way around Scamanders, which was obviously true. Everything had been so lovely that day, and Tina Goldstein had gone to sleep with a huge smile on her face. It had felt good. It had felt good to have a family again. Even though it wasn’t really her own.

And here she was, the day before her wedding, in the good care of her future mother in law.  It all seemed surreal.

Tomorrow she was getting married.

And there was nothing scarier in this world. Now that the day was approaching, now that she was about to take the leap for good, she couldn’t help but worry about the outcome of such a ceremony.

About the attack — Queenie’s warning. What if people got hurt ?

About marrying Newt — where they ready for this ? Would he regret his decision ? What if he did ?

“What’s causing you such trouble, my child ? I have never seen a bride frown so much the day before her wedding…” Andrea’s soft voice muttered, stopping the incessant questions in her mind.

The older woman’s kind eyes were studying her, trying to see past her terrified eyes and Tina smiled weakly, hoping to reassure her. She obviously couldn’t hide her feelings from her future mother in law, nor to any members of the Scamander family. They knew each other so well now, it was no wonder that she had noticed her worries. But somehow — the brunette wished she didn’t. Was it normal to feel so scared before getting married ? What was the confusion in her mind all about ? 

But after all, Andrea Scamander was a mother, and a protective one : she saw whenever something was wrong, after raising her two sons. And her warmth made Tina feel incredibly lucky to have someone — a mother figure — worry about her. Being here for her. Another woman to confide in, now that she had lost everyone around her.

She sighed, finally giving in.

“Are we doing the right thing, Andrea ? Getting married ?” She whispered, avoiding any eye contact with her interlocutor.

The older woman stopped pinning down her beautiful white dress, and got up to stare at her. The room was suddenly silent now that Andrea had stopped humming her lullaby while she worked. Still trying her very best not to look at the woman, the Auror soon felt a hand holding her own and was very much obliged to confront her green eyes that reminded her of the man she loved.

The older witch had a saddened smile, yet a comprehensive one, which made the brunette wonder whether it was natural to feel this before the big day.

“Honey, do you love my son ?” She earnestly asked, and Tina immediately nodded. “— Then you have your answer. It’s the only thing you need to think about. The only thing that matters.”

The brunette laughed, fighting hard not to cry, not willing to ruin the makeup Newt’s mother had worked so hard on. Not only was she now reassured, but she considered that the woman was right. It was indeed the only thing that mattered. And there was no doubting her love for Newton Scamander. He was her one and only. He was her forever.

She smiled bitterly. She had never been this happy her entire life — yet something was missing. Someone was. And maybe it was wishful thinking, but deep down, the brunette hoped that somehow, her sister would come to her wedding. She didn’t have to show herself — didn’t have to say anything. She just wanted her there, close to her for the most important adventure of her life.

“I just wish Queenie was here.” She sadly admitted.

With the most understanding look, the Hippogriff breeder cupped her cheek, and the warmth of her palm spread into her entire heart. She didn’t say anything — for there was nothing to talk about really. They had talked quite a few times about her family, and Andrea knew how much she missed them, which was, perhaps, the reason she took her hand to help her down the chair she had been standing on.

Together, they went closer to the big mirror inside the Scamander’s bedroom. The mother blinded her eyes with her hands, giggling in her ear, leading her towards the surface. And without any warning, she let go, and allowed her to stare at her reflection.

Anyone knowing Porpentina Goldstein knew that she was a very emotional woman, despite the image she was trying to convey. She acted all strong and powerful, and she was, there was no doubting that. But she was also a woman who felt everything deeply, and whose incredible heart always won against her reason. And when she looked at her reflection, when she saw herself in her mother’s dress, she couldn’t help but let a sob escape from her throat. It was too much — too beautiful. Her hands covered her mouth as her dark eyes studied every feature, every single details that the woman had worked on.

Her long hair was braided to form a crown around the top of her head, braids filled with beautiful white daisies. A long veil was attached to it, and it caressed her bare back whenever she moved. Her lips were crimson, and the woman had applied a nice warm eyeshadow to highlight her beautiful dark eyes. As for the dress… well — Tina had never imagined herself wearing it someday. Queenie was meant to wear it first, but fate had decided otherwise. Long, swan-necked, it met her curves beautifully, highlighting her wide hips. On the bottom part of the white tulle, flowers were sewed. Andrea had made some significant modifications to suit the time they lived in. She had made the sleeves inexistant, and had changed the back so it would be bare. And it was the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever laid her eyes on.

And for a moment there, her eyes saw in the reflection of the mirror, her own mother, staring at her with a smile. For a moment, she realized that she was much more like her than she imagined. And the thought of it alone made her eyes water even more.

Rivers of tears were sliding down her rosy cheeks, leaving dark trails of mascara and erasing some of Andrea’s hard work. None of them seemed to care much for Newt’s mother was fighting hard against her own tears, overwhelmed by such a reaction.

“Andrea — this — this is beautiful.” She finally managed to croak, after a few minutes.

She chuckled upon seeing the other woman’s eyes tearing up as well, and suddenly Porpentina Goldstein felt herself engulfed into the tightest hug there ever was. It wasn’t the first time Andrea was showing her her love and care, but it was the only time the brunette actually felt comfortable. The warmth, her perfume, everything about this woman was soothing and reassuring, especially at a time of doubt. 

“No. You are, my child.” She heard her future in law answer into her ear before pulling away, erasing a few lasting tears from her cheeks. “Now, I’m gonna give you a few minutes to collect yourself. I’m going to check on Newton.”

They both chuckled, aware of the many tears they had shed together — and the many more to come. And Andrea left the guest room in a whirl of flowery perfume.

Tina looked at her reflection once more, not quite believing the sight in front of her.

_ Mother would be proud. They would all be happy for me, I just know it somehow _ , she thought, trying not to smudge her makeup as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. And she laughed, realizing how cheesy and stupid she looked, with her puffy eyes and running mascara.

It was only a rehearsal, but tomorrow — tomorrow would be real.

How many tears would roll off her cheek then?

She didn’t have much time to think about it since she heard footsteps behind the door, and meer seconds after, a someone banged against her door. It wasn’t Newt — he always knocked carefully, silently as if he was afraid to hurt the wood. It wasn’t Newt — it was bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the big day, so she allowed the stranger in.

“Where is my future sister-in-law ?” She heard from behind, in a sing-song voice. 

She turned towards the door only to find Theseus Scamander making his way into the guest’s bedroom. He was wearing the most charming smile, and had his tuxedo on : his task was to get his brother all groomed for tonight’s rehearsal. He was after all, the best man of this wedding : he had to be perfect in his role. Theseus hadn’t been able to see her dress before. None of them had, Andrea Scamander had made sure of that, scared that the brothers would talk. 

She turned towards him and noticed the way his mouth dropped open, the way his eyes widened at her sight. His arms had fallen limp against his sides, and he just stopped, overwhelmed by her appearance. Tina chuckled, not used to people admiring her that way. Most of her life, she had just been plain Porpentina Goldstein. Now, according to his reaction, this girl was long gone. Her coworker and future in law stared for a few minutes, scared to get closer, scrubbing the top of his curly hair with embarrassment. He didn’t know what to say, that much was clear. It amused her.

“Tina — You — You look incredible!” He finally managed to blurt out.

The witch chuckled, observing how she had troubled the Auror’s mind, and how, just like Newton, his words seemed stuck in his mouth whenever he was embarrassed. She found it adorable, knowing that it was rather a family trait made her smile. It made her wonder how Newt would react upon seeing her that way. Made her wonder what suit he had chosen for such an event. She couldn’t wait to find out. Tomorrow wouldn’t come soon enough…

“Newton is a very lucky man.” The Auror said, a big smile on his face.

“No, I am the lucky one.”

And she was. She really was.

Her heart started to pound inside of her chest thinking about how much she loved him. How much she had always wanted for tomorrow.

She thought of the last few years, of how he had given up everything to ensure her happiness when he was the one to bring her just that. How he had tried to protect her, putting himself at risk. How he had fought for her. 

She thought of the pain she had brought upon him, and how she had broken his heart many times before they stopped running around each others to meet in the middle. She thought of that time where she had imagined him engaged to his school sweetheart.

It was still fresh in her memory — and so far away. They had evolved. Together, they had changed, and for the better. The past few years had been the best and the worst of her life — and she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her existence by his side … until death tore them apart.

She really was the luckiest woman on earth — to have earned such love, such care. To have such a brave man by her side, willing to give her nothing but pure attention.

She shrugged. She was getting emotional again while there would be plenty time for that the next day.

“Did you need something ?” The witch managed to ask, finally wondering why she had been disturbed in the first place, in the middle of her fitting.

Interrupting his deep thought, Theseus shook his head to clear his mind, and focused back on her. He was laying against the door, not daring to come closer, and Tina could feel that something was off with him. As to what — she wasn’t sure yet.

“Oh, yes — I just wanted to tell you that my brother is awaiting you downstairs. Something about flowers I think ? Mother told him that he was forbidden to see you right now, so I thought I’d hop in.”

His excitement had now been replaced with sadness. The more the older brother looked at her, the more he seemed to drift away. His smiled at been erased, his lips were wobbling as he concentrated on his feet, not trusting himself to meet her eyes. She knew that look. Newt did the same thing whenever he was overwhelmed.

“Are you well, Theseus ?” She managed to ask, walking to him, close enough that she could reach out just in case.

“Yes — Sorry.” He sorrowfully said, and something in his tone made her realize that he was lying. “It’s just — well — seeing you in that beautiful dress reminds me of — you know.”  _ Leta Lestrang _ e, she thought sadly. But he couldn’t bring himself to voice her name. “It makes me wonder how everything could have been if she hadn’t —”  _ Died. Sacrificed herself to save them _ . She could understand. He had stopped though, for his voice had broken in the middle of his sentence. “— and I miss her.” Theseus finally admitted.

Porpentina Goldstein sighed, moved by his words and behavior. They had never talked about Leta Lestrange. It was a subject everyone seemed adamant to avoid around the poor Auror. But the fact that he still couldn’t pronounce her name or mention his death, after all these years, made her realize that perhaps, they should have. Grindelwald’s rally was over three years ago — Leta had been gone ever since. And he still hadn’t been able to let her go. Would he someday ? She highly doubted it. If Leta and Theseus’ love was as strong as the one she shared with Newt, then, there was no coming back from it, and she knew it.

There were no words that could express how sorry she felt. How much she wished she could take that weight off his shoulder. Of course, he missed Leta. She was the love of his life. Of course, seeing her in her wedding dress made sad memories resurface. He had never had that chance. He was supposed to marry the Slytherin woman and instead he had witnessed his fiancée dying in front of him. He had seen the pain on her face as Grindelwald had ended her life with the flick of his wrist. Had fought his way to her, hoping to save her — in vain.

She had died and there was nothing he could have done.

She had died, and he was left alone, mourning for the rest of his existence.

Overwhelmed by his sorrow, Porpentina Goldstein did the most natural — yet strangest thing she had ever done. She walked towards the Auror, and since no words could express her grief, she engulfed him into a tight hug, knowing that nothing would ever make him happier. And the man in her arms froze, surprised, before holding her for the first time ever. 

It was a strange feeling — for she hadn’t held many men in her life. It felt good to feel how much he needed it. How much it helped.

And Tina wanted to tell him that someday, maybe, he would find another woman to share his bed with. Another worthy person who could make his loneliness more bearable. She wanted to tell him that — but for some reason, it didn’t feel like the right time. He was obviously still hung up on her memory, and for nothing in the world she would want to push him. He was not ready yet — maybe he would never be.

But she was here for him. Because tomorrow, he would be her brother in law, on top of being her boss. Because she cared about him — he who had reunited her and Newt not too long ago.

It was quick, but it was enough.

It was her way of showing him that she cared about him — that she wanted him to be happy. That he deserved it. It was all she had ever wanted.

And suddenly, his warmth was gone, and he had escaped her grasp. His eyes had settled on the ground, staring at his feet and she realized how much the two brothers were alike after all. They didn’t know how to deal with intense feelings, so they ran away from her, hiding.

“I’m looking forward to becoming your brother-in-law Porpentina.” Was all Theseus managed to say, before running from the room, tears shining in his eyes.

He didn’t want to cry in front of her — and it was fine. He was her superior and soon to be brother in law, after all.

Maybe one day, he would finally dare be himself in front of her eyes : she would wait. She would be ready.

After all, they were family. And family held on to each others. That’s what she and Queenie had been doing all those years ago. What she intended to bring into the Scamander household.

And tomorrow, it would be official at last. Tomorrow, she would also be a Scamander.

Porpentina Goldstein smiled tearfully, and with a flick of her wand, she changed into a more comfortable outfit, letting go of her wedding dress, setting her hair loose. Her darks locks fell effortlessly on her shoulder, and the makeup was wiped from her face. There was no more evidence or tears. She was ready. 

Newt was waiting for her to come to him, waiting on her to check the flowers that were supposed to end up on the table during the reception. Everything had been done, the ballroom was ready, the food was supposed to arrive tomorrow for the cooks. Everything was perfect.

Newt was waiting for her downstairs. Tomorrow, he would wait by the alter. How would it be like, to cross that chapel filled with the people she loved and cared about ?

And her heart trembled when she realized that today was her last day as Porpentina Esther Goldstein.

Tomorrow, at that time of the day, she would be Tina Scamander. And nothing made her happier.

She was letting go of the past, letting go of her father’s name. It was more than time.

There was another man in her life. There was only one love in her heart.

She had found happiness. And his name was Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. 


	5. Mr & Mrs. Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina finally get their happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there friends ! Sorry about the late update, I came home late !
> 
> Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, the chapter of their union, the beginning of their long life together ! I hope you will enjoy all the fluff ! Please let me know if you did <3
> 
> Big thanks to @moonstruckfool for the corrections and the amazing help you have given me throughout this story ! You are an awesome person and an amazing friend <3
> 
> Now, please enjoy your reading and see you next week for the rest of the wedding day ;)

“It is today.” were Newton Artemis Fido Scamander’s first words on the 4th of October, as he woke up alone in his bed, after a great night spent of celebrating. His hand searched under the cover, for the familiar warmth of his fiancée, and finding none, he arose from his bed, worried not to find Tina by his side. That was until he remembered that unmarried couples were not supposed to sleep in the same bed, especially not the night before their wedding. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, reporting his attention back to his room, remembering that he was not alone. 

Theseus was on the couch, on the other side of the bedroom they used to share as children, sleeping soundly, and Achilles Tolliver — who had made the travel to become his groomsman had found his solace in the other bed — the one that used to be his brother’s, arranged after the Bachelor party. Jacob, who had also participated, was already awake : he could already hear the shower running. He was taking his role very seriously, and since he would be the one leading the bride down the aisle, he wanted to look perfect for the occasion. It was, after all, his two best friends’ wedding. And Newton smiled, remembering what his favorite muggle had said the night before.

_ After everything you guys have been through… you both deserve a moment of happiness. _

And it was true. They deserved it. 

_ It had been one hell of a party _ , he thought. A party like he had always wanted. Theseus and Achilles had outdone themselves. They had all traveled to the Center of London to have a night at a muggle pub — Theseus, Achilles, Jacob and him. Newt had insisted on something casual : it was his last day as an unmarried man, but he didn’t feel much like getting drunk — like his brother insisted he would do. He wanted to be his best self for the next day. He wanted to look at his fiancé in the eyes, and tell her without a drop of alcohol in his veins, how much she meant to him.

The boys had shared many drinks together, Newt had only had one butterbeer to celebrate, and together, they had talked about love, about life and had danced a lot. Well, he distinctly remembered Theseus and Achilles on the dance floor, absolutely drunk, laughing while trying to have a sense of choreography. All of their little group was getting along, and it was incredible to witness such a close relationship between his friends. 

Newton Scamander had always been a loner, a renegade; yet, over the years, he had managed to make many friends. First Jacob, during his incredible trip to New York, and then his own brother with whom he had always shared a rocky relationship. They were now stronger than ever, closer than when they were kids, much to Andrea Scamander’s delight. And there was also Achilles — who had become one of his best friends with his kindness and his undying fidelity. He was more than grateful for that — for them. All night, The Magizoologist had watched from afar, the persons that meant the world to him, the men he considered as his brothers, and had enjoyed his night nevertheless.

It had been his last as a free man.

Because today, he was getting married, he remembered.

Today, he would get to join his life to the woman he loved more than anything in this world.

Today, he was ready to take Porpentina Esther Goldstein as his wife.

“Does anybody have a hangover potion?” Theseus croaked from the couch.

* * *

“It is today.” was Porpentina Esther Goldstein’s first thought as she emerged from her half-sleep. She hadn’t slept well — her mind had been busy with thoughts and dreams, despite the lovely night she had spent before. There was also the fact that she was no longer used to sleeping on her own. For the past few year, she and Newt had shared an apartment, and a bed every single night. She was used to waking up with his arm thrown protectively across her stomach, and to falling asleep, her head on his torso, listening to his heartbeat as it rocked her to slumber. The warmth of his body had been dearly missed, and the sweet words he always whispered into her ears as well. 

Hopefully, it had been the last time she had to sleep alone. Because today was the big day. Today, she was getting married. And Tina smiled, staring at the ceiling. Today, she was becoming Porpentina Scamander.

Yesterday had been her bachelorette party, the last night as an unwedded woman, and she had chosen to spend it with the witches most close to her. 

Andrea Scamander had joined her little party, alongside with Bunty and a few of her coworkers with whom she had gotten along pretty well for the past few years — including Vivian, Achilles’s girlfriend. They had remained within the Scamander Manor, since the boys had decided to take it elsewhere, to share a nice evening together. Vivian had cooked with Andrea to make Tina’s favorite dishes, and especially the pecan pie her mother used to make her when she was little.

It was nothing fancy — Tina had insisted on it. It was her last night as Tina Goldstein but for some reason, she didn’t feel like partying much. She had always imagined that Queenie would be the one to plan her bachelorette party, but apparently, she had been wrong about that. Again, concerning her sister, she had been wrong about a lot of things.

But it was of no matter, because she had very much enjoyed her ladies night. They had gossiped, and talked about everything and anything. Andrea had shared anecdotes about her son when he was little, making them promise never to tell him she had spilled his secrets. And Tina had laughed upon hearing the first time little Newton had rode a broom, the first time he had found an injured animal in the garden. It had been just a late night between girls, talking about life, talking about love. Enough to clear her mind off her constant worry about the next day. It had been enough. It had been everything.

Tina sighed in relief. Her anxiety was now gone, replaced with a swarm of butterflies flying cheerfully inside of her stomach. She was not worried anymore. Whatever had to happen would happen, and she was ready to face any kind of threats, should anyone try to disturb her wedding. But first and foremost, she was quite looking forward to the ceremony. Quite looking forward to getting married. To call Newt her husband for as long as the world would give them.

She got out of bed, beaming and quite immediately, she heard a knock on the door : Andrea was already here, with her tools and warm smile, ready to prepare her to the day to come.

Tina smiled, letting her future mother in law in.

“You look beautiful, my child” The older woman whispered as she made her way back into the guest room.

* * *

The Scamander Manor had been entirely redecorated for the event — both for aesthetic and protection purposes. Aurors from England and America had come to the rescue and were waiting by every entrances with a list of guests, only allowing those who were registered. Bags were thoroughly searched, and an incredibly strong shield, much like a dome, was protecting the mansion. After Queenie’s warning, everything had been made so that no harm could be done, and the Scamanders had made sure of that.

The guests rooms had been prepared for those who didn’t live in London, and had decided to remain in town for a few days. But the reception was taking place downstairs and the ballroom had been changed into a beautiful chapel for the occasion. Newt was, after all, the first Scamander to get married in a long time. About a hundred chairs and benches had been installed for people to witness their proclamation of love, and a beautiful red carpet ran down the aisle.

Daisies were the flower of the wedding, thanks to Andrea Scamander who had scouted them all around the room. Garlands of flowers were around every chairs, every objects which made the room seem almost natural. It was truly beautiful — what had been done with the place. An organ, at the very back of the room, was playing music on its own, filling the crowded place with a marital tune.

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was waiting by the altar, an anxious smirk on his face, his eyes settled on the back door of the gigantic ballroom in the Scamander Manor, waiting for any kind of movement. The guests were getting to their chairs, waiting as well, for the bride to arrive. It was five minutes before ten, and every seconds passing were more stressful. Newt could feel Theseus’ presence behind his back, reassuring, and his parents were in the front row, observing him with a proud smile. On the other side, Achilles Tolliver was glancing around the room, alert and focus about their safety. Albus Dumbledore was here as well, noticeable before of his now longer beard that was slowly turning white, and his former teacher winked at him, giving him the courage he needed. They were surrounded by their friends and family ; everyone had made the travel to see the youngest Scamander’s wedding, and warmth spread inside of his heart. 

They were here for them.

Newt anxiously pulled out his vows from his breast pocket, disturbing his favorite Bowtruckle who had insisted to be here. He tried to read them again, but his hands were shaking too much. The wizard wanted everything to be perfect for this very special day. 

His brother and father had made sure that his suit was impeccable : it was a three piece black and white one — exactly the kind of clothes he hated to wear. Newt preferred colors, but for this special occasion, he didn’t really mind. A nice black bowtie was ornating his neck, and his shirt was as white as snow, while the rest of the tuxedo was black. He had groomed his hair so that it wouldn’t fall on his forehead, and it cleared his light features.

His hands were shaking, his heart pounding in his chest.

This was it, the moment they had been waiting for. This was it, there was no going back now — not that he would want that. No. Quite the contrary in fact. He couldn’t wait for Tina to arrive, and for them to be bound for eternity. It was what they deserved after all. It was their moment.

The music began to play, and the magizoologist thought, during a minute, that he was going to feel unwell. Too many people, too much on his mind. Newt swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to look confident when he knew that as soon as he would see her, tears would run down his cheeks. He already knew that she would be splendid. She was the love of his life, how could it be any other way? 

With a big sound, the door opened only to reveal a bride dressed in white, holding the arm a shorter man. It was Tina and Jacob. It was them, the people who had changed his lives. Newt Scamander finally laid eyes on the incredible dress his mother had praised so much, appreciating the way it hugged her slender body. Holding the train of her dress, Bunty and Vivian were beautifully dressed with light pink dresses that highlighted their fiery locks. Behind, little girls from the Scamander family were either helping the bridesmaids, or throwing daisies down the aisle with a big smile, chuckling as some petals landed on the top of their heads. And Newt laughed, thinking that Tina must have found it cheesy at first, but was now accustomed to it. She may have even grown to like it. But he barely noticed any of them, for he only had eyes for her. His future wife, holding on to Jacob’s arm, afraid to fall. Her lips were trembling already, and she was looking at her feet, careful and also overwhelmed. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

And his heart stopped when her dark eyes met his. He felt himself melt when she smiled tearfully.

Porpentina Goldstein had always been beautiful to him. But today — today she was iridescent. Her poise, the way she walked. Everything was as perfect as he imagined it would be, and even more. She was the love of his life, he thought, as he watched her walking near the altar. There was no other words for it. She smiled at him, shyly, and so did he, already fighting against his happy tears. Jacob let go of the woman he had walked down the aisle, the woman he considered to be the sister he had never had, and made his way to the front row with the others. He had the most radiant smile on his face, proud of what his protege was about to do.

The guests rose to her as she made her way towards him, taking her rightful place by his side, as he had been anxiously waiting for her. Her steps were steady, confident, but he knew deep down that she was just as terrified as he was. 

When Tina arrived next to him, he felt a tears rolling down his cheek, and she chuckled, erasing her own. They had promised each others that they wouldn’t cry before they were declared husband and wife. Obviously, both of them had failed.

But they were happy tears. The happiest there ever was.

The guests all sat down at once, and the ceremony begun.

During what seemed like an eternity, Newton Scamander stared at Porpentina Goldstein as if she were the eighth wonder of this world — to him she was. He observed the way her lips wobbled, the way tears formed into her dark eyes, trying to remember every second of that blissful moment.

And then, it was time to say their vows. Tina began — he had decided to leave her that. Slowly but confidently, she turned to him, taking his hand into hers as she began to read what she had spent many nights writing.

“Newton — When I first met you, I knew you were no ordinary man.” Tina began, her voice breaking already and her lips wobbling against her will. “You were the criminal I was trying to arrest, I was the Auror you wish you had avoided. But there was something about you that drew me closer — apart from your suspicious behavior.” Their audience chuckled on the back, and Newt Scamander smiled, eyes already filled with tears. “Your entire soul radiated with kindness, and care, and suddenly, you opened the gates to a world I had no idea existed. You opened up your heart to me, you let me in. And I knew — I knew it was you. It had to be you.” The brunette stopped, and Newt noticed how hard it had become for her to read for her eyes were shining with salty pearls ready to escape her salamander eyes. 

“You changed my world Newton Scamander. You made me believe in love when I thought I could never have it. You burst into my life unexpectedly, and you changed me. You changed everything.” Porpentina had to stop to catch her breath, to try to fight her own happy tears but unfortunately, it was vain. Rivers were flowing down her rosy cheeks against her will, as the most beautiful smile decorated her crimson lips.

“Now, I regret many things in my life. But I don’t regret arresting you that day. I don’t regret bringing you into my home, hoping to question you. I don’t regret any of it, because it has lead me here, by your side. And today, I take you to be my husband. Today, I give you my heart, my faith, my life. I choose you.” Tina reached out and took his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together, and Newt felt her warmth inside his heart. “I would go on choosing you the day after, and every day for the rest of our lives because you are my everything.

I promise to listen to your advice, and occasionally take it. 

I pledge to never keep score… even if when I am winning.” The audience laughed again, and Newt chuckled as well, biting his lips not to burst into tears as well.

“I pledge to always admire your huge, strong, kind and determined heart.

I pledge that I will love you. Today, tomorrow, forever. In sickness and in health, no matter what happens, until death tear us apart.”

When Tina stopped talking, there was a strange silence in the room, and they both turned to notice, in the front rows, women dabbing their eyes in order to conceal their reaction to such moving words. Newton stared at his fiancé, heart clenching uncontrollably, and touched delicately the edge of her cheek with the tip of his finger, collecting with his index, the last proof of her affection.

Her words had made their ways into his heart, her love overwhelming.

He knew it was his time to speak, and he had been dreading for this moment for he knew he was not good with words. Especially with such an audience witnessing it. But for her — for her he was ready to do anything. He took a deep breath, his hands shaking as he unravelled the paper in his hands. Clearing his throat, Newton Scamander dived into the pool of darkness that were her eyes, focusing on each lights — much like stars, and found in here, everything he needed.

“Porpentina — Tina — my love. You know me better than anyone else in this world, and above all, you are much aware that I don’t always know of to express how I feel. But with you, Tina — there is no words that can describe what you mean to me. For you — my love, I will try because you deserve to be told how incredible you are. You are my reason to fight, my reason to breathe. You are the first name that comes into my mind as I wake up, the last that crosses my lips late at night. You are my world, Tina.” He managed to say quickly, not able to get out of his notes, shaking against his will. _ Do not cry Newt, you can do this. Keep it all in.  _ He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself when the world around him seemed to sway.

“I came to America to release my dear Thunderbird almost four years ago, but I never expected that I would go back to England holding another one in my heart. You crept into my soul quietly, and then I was lost. You made a new man out of me. A man ready to fight to protect those he loves. And I love you, Porpentina. You are my dream, you are everything I didn’t know I needed. I was lost, and you found me.” He sighed, and felt a little tap on his shoulder. Theseus was trying to tell him to stop reading his vows. Deep down, Newt Scamander knew that if his eyes crossed Tina’s he would be lost forever. He looked at her nevertheless, witnessing the way her entire body was shaking as she had brought her fingers to her lips, preventing a sob to escape. He chuckled, and felt his own tears dwell on his face.

“When I think about this — About us, I remember the exact time I fell for you.” He chuckled softly. “You were singing inside of my case with Queenie the Ilvermorny song. And we watched you — me and Jacob. It lasted less than five minutes, and yet that moment remained inked in my mind. And in that moment, Tina — I saw you. I saw who you were, who you were so desperately trying to hide behind your walls. I saw your weaknesses, and your flaws. I saw you, and I knew it had to be you. You were beautiful, Tina. I couldn’t stop staring at you. Because at this moment, at this exact moment, you became my universe. You made my world revolve around you.”

Andrea Scamander blew her nose quietly in the front row, holding her husband’s hand tight, and Newt could have sworn that he heard Theseus sniffing behind his back.

“As I become your husband today, I promise you to take you into my arms when you need to be held. I will listen when you need to talk. I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sadness. I will love you for who you are, and help you to become all that you can be.

I will make sure there is always coffee for your mornings, and enough music to dance to.

I promise to grow with you and support you in every step of the way.

I promise to be patient, understanding, and kind,

In good times and in bad, I promise to love you,

I promise to be my best for myself, for us, and for our future together until death parts our ways.”

Newt had barely ended his vows when her arms around his neck, as she had desperately rushed into his arms, overwhelmed by his words. Her tears wetted his own cheek, and he could appreciated the sweet fragrance of her perfume. His notes containing his speech escaped from his fingers and turned magically into a dove, flying above their heads before ripping itself, turning into a shower of confetti. Finally realizing that they shouldn’t have kissed yet, the two of them broke apart, blushing, as Achilles Tolliver arrived carrying a beautiful red cushion where Benjamin was proudly guarding the rings. For the first time in its long life of thief, the niffler did not held on the the jewelry but handed it to their owners. 

“I, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, take thee, Porpentina Esther Goldstein to be my wife.”

Newt let the band slide around her finger, almost missing his target for he was shaking too much. It was a simple golden ring, and yet it suited her. Upon seeing it on her finger, the magizoologist realized that it had been made for her. The brunette smiled widely, retrieving the other gold band.

“I, Porpentina Esther Goldstein, take thee, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander to be my husband.”

It was the most intense moment of their lives and it had left the two of them shaking, barely breathing. They had exchanged rings, they had accepted to marry each others, and were now drowning into each other’s eyes, crushed by their feelings, trying to breathe. They were holding hands, unable to let go, and the world around them seemed to fade. Tina smiled tearfully, and Newt’s heart melted in his chest.

They hardly heard the famous sentence that pronounced them husband and wife for they were too busy recovering from the intensity of the ceremony, for they were helplessly gasping for air. The applause that echoed in the ballroom made them aware of their surroundings. People were staring at them expectantly, and both of them blushed shyly. 

Their lips met in the middle, softly, chastely, and everybody rose from their chairs and applauded the newly wedded again— holding on to each others, afraid to let go. It was their first kiss as a married couple, and for some reason, it didn’t feel quite the same. It was new, it was strange. It was the best feeling in the world.

Here, now, nothing mattered but her. Nothing existed but her smile. The others had ceased to exist. It was just the two of them, here, now, eternally. She was his world. She was his wife.

And her lips tasted like forever.


	6. Of Kneazles and bouquets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding continues, it almost feels like nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends !
> 
> I am back this week with another wedding chapter which I hope you will enjoy ! I'm sorry, I am so exhausted tonight I can barely time anymore xD  
> I am currently working on a few stories to fill the hiatus, but because of work, I must admit I don't have much time :( Oh well !
> 
> Big thanks to my amazing beta @moonstruckfool for her amazing advice and corrections <3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought ! Your comments are always appreciated <3

Night had fallen upon the Scamander Manor, and the stars had invaded the sky, dotting the darkness with tiny specks of hope. It was a quiet, quiet night and nothing so far had managed to disrupt the joyful atmosphere that lingered in the air. No attacks. No incident. Nothing. No one had managed to cross the barrier made by the ministry, no stranger had dared to. The shield was stronger than ever, the Aurors still where they were supposed to be, guarding the reception, but all of them had forgotten their worries. They chatted cheerfully while eating what Andrea Scamander had insisted they would have for dinner. The British and American Aurors who had joined their forces to help out at their colleague’s wedding were now wondering whether their presence was needed and Queenie’s threat was only a bad memory. Maybe, she had tried to scare them off ? Make them understand how easily they could be targeted ? So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened outside.

Inside was another story. 

Right after the end of the ceremony, the Chapel had been turned into a reception room filled with tables, and even a dance-floor for later. Daisies had been placed in the middle of every dinner table, covered with white tablecloth, and plates had already been arranged. All guests had been able to sit down and get acquainted. They had mixed both families, though Tina didn’t have much relatives alive : her parents hadn’t been the only ones to suffer from the Dragon Pox. But it was alright — she was surrounded by those she loved, Newt had tried to reassure himself. And when he saw the bliss on her face, nothing could convince him otherwise.

Newt and Tina had taken their places in the middle, side by side, holding hands, and since they were the guests of honors, they had opened up the buffet for everyone. It was filled with the wizarding world’s most famous dishes, and even some muggle ones — made of course by their favorite baker : the one and only Jacob Kowalski. Everyone found something of their taste. And they all ate in peace, exchanging views on current matters.

Everything was perfect.

It was the night already and the day had gone on so quickly, none of them had seen it fly by. The day they had most been expecting had finally arrived, and now it was almost done.

The tables had now been abandoned for the dance floor. With a snap of their fingers, the house elves had cleared the room of the food to allow them to have as much space as needed. Achilles Tolliver had been the first to get up and take his lover to dance, and everybody had followed, except of course, for the happily married couple, who had watched them with a joyful smirk on their lips. Newt’s heart felt like bursting whenever he saw all of those people enjoying themselves. Forgetting about their worries, or the war. People living.

After a while, they had insisted on Tina throwing her bouquet. 

It was a majestic bunch of daisies, lilies, all of them as white as snow. The bride had accepted, laughing already for she had decided to make a little joke by throwing it at Theseus on purpose. She had taken place into the platform, had turned her back on the crowd, winking at her husband who was just a few meters away from her, and had thrown the beautiful flowers into the air, aiming for her brother-in-law. Newt watched how she gracefully did it, and heard her giggle which warmed his heart.

While it was deeply conventional, she had done it with a smile, and somehow, when she turned her back, it had landed in her cousin Gerda’s arms and the few representative of the Goldstein family had cheered loudly. Gerda was a thirty year old woman who had not yet managed to find herself a husband, and people were starting to assume that she had a thing for women rather than men. She was a blond witch with wide dark eyes who hadn’t talked to anybody really, during the whole ceremony. Newt had never met her, but Tina had told him all about that woman who had shared her childhood. From what he had gathered, Gerda was considered as a rebel, and her since their childhood, her favorite hobby had been to break her parent’s rules. She and Tina had been together in Thunderbird at Ilvermorny, and used to be best friends until time and Tina’s profession had broken everything between them. Gerda had become the owner of a pub in Manhattan, pub where she hosted fugitives and persons of interests to the Auror’s investigations, which had loosened their connection. But Porpentina had invited her to the wedding for she had been important in her life, and she couldn’t imagine getting married without the woman who had helped her all those years ago.

Upon seeing her with the flowers in her hands, Tina had cheered loudly, clapping in her hands before getting down the platform to hold her cousin tight in her arms. Gerda had been startled, but had held on nevertheless. Tears were dancing in both woman’s eyes and the blond seemed thrown off by that event for some reason. And with that bouquet, with that embrace, they had buried the axe between them. All of their past fights were gone. And tears in her eyes, Gerda Goldstein had ran away from the room, not voicing any words — and none of the newly wed ever saw her again. The guest had told them that she had stormed out of the room, weeping heavily, muttering something about « mistakes » that had been made. None of them ever talked about it again.

After that strange accident, they had danced some more, until the band had stopped playing. It was now time for Theseus to make his speech — as a best man, and the brother of the groom, he had insisted on it. His glass in hand, he had carefully made his way to the platform that the band used, and climbed it, a wide smile on his lips. Everybody had stopped talking to listen to him. Newt had tried to run away, already embarrassed about this situation, but his wonderful wife had kept him from doing so.

“I always knew there was something different in Newton when he came back from his trip in New York. It was a little thing really, the ones you only notice up close. But once thing was sure. He did smile an awful lot, especially when he received letters from the other side of the world.”

And to that, Newt Artemis Fido Scamander blushed profusely, trying to hide behind his fringe.

“Now, I never imagined that my brother had found his soulmate. I mean, come on ! I was suspicious for a while, upon seeing the agony in his eyes whenever his travel ban wasn’t lifted. Five times, he tried. And, no, Newt, “I like to travel internationally” is not enough of an answer.” 

And everybody laughed, including the magizoologist, upon remembering such tragic moments.

He felt Tina’s hand in his, and her quirked eyebrow. He had forgotten to mention what he always told everyone so that they wouldn’t know why he wanted to travel so badly, and her lips broke into a affectionate smile. 

“I began to wonder why such a need : Newt has always been quiet and unproblematic before : this time, he was fighting tooth and nail in order to get back to New York — to her.

I met Porpentina about a year later, when she and my brother were breaking the law and entering the French ministry of Magic. That woman — my sister-in-law, tied me up into a chair because I dared try to stop my cheeky little brother from getting arrested. And as I was sent on this other side of the room by her powerful spell, but I noticed the way he had looked at her. The smile on his face. The warmth on hers. And I knew. I knew she was the reason he was fighting so hard to get his travel ban lifted. I knew she was the reason he was smiling, the subject of his daydreams.”

Everybody cheered at Theseus’ revelation.

“Newt and Tina’s story is inspiring — to all of us.

They said they were friends back then, but even I couldn’t be fooled. Without each others, there was no light into their eyes, no happiness left in their body. I noticed that when Newt came back from New York, heartbroken. The woman he loved was taken, and he had given up on his dream to ensure her happiness. Tina came to find him — came to tell him that she had made a mistake. I was lucky to witness such a moment : the moment they ran into each other's arms, forgetting the past, focusing on the present, the future. Their future.

I have never seen anything quite like it.

It’s not just a romantic affair between a witch and a wizard. Their love is so much more. It is the passion of two souls, destined to be together, trying to merge into one. Two souls that fate tries desperately to part in vain. What I learnt about Newt and Tina was that no matter what — they always find a way. They always meet in the middle. And this is, perhaps, what’s most incredible about them. They don’t let go. They don’t back down. Their story is extraordinary. It is a story about people ready to sacrifice everything for the other’s happiness. Ready to give it all up. And it’s rare. It’s beautiful. They are beautiful.”

The oldest Scamander brother pointed at the happy couple, beaming, and the both of them stared at each other's to avoid the embarrassed glance from the crowd who had immediately turned to observe them.

“Look at them — I envy the love they have for each others for nothing has ever been so pure.

It’s overwhelming to be around them sometimes : they are whole. They fight out of passion, they stare at each other with honesty. When they are together, it’s like the world has ceased to exist.

You know, I never imagined that my brother would get married someday : his only interest was his creatures, from the very beginning. But I am glad he fell for the most wonderful witch in America. I am glad he found his Tina. May your marriage be blessed. You deserve it.

To them — to Newt and Tina Scamander — may your love endure for the rest of your lives.”

The entire crowd of people raised their glasses, and Newt and Tina, in front of an overjoyed Theseus, were blushing all their might. Hand in hand, they cheered with the rest of the people. Tina turned to her husband with a smile, her head in the crook of his neck as he held her tight.

They sipped their drinks, and waited for the oldest brother to come down his platform, but he did none of that. Instead, he called the band, and took the microphone, with a mischievous smirk.

“Now if you please, I would love to see the bride and the groom dance. Come on, Newton. It’s your time to shine.” Theseus said, and everybody in the room cheered loudly.

Newt chuckled, and his entire face reddened. Tina had always found it adorable, that way he so easily blushed whenever he was embarrassed, especially now that their lives were tied to one another for the rest of their existence. Her husband turned towards her, handing out his right hand for her to take. It was familiar, and yet — it was their first dance as a married couple.

The wedding dance was an important tradition in both Scamander's and Goldstein's family, so everybody had moved apart to give them enough room to evolve.

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Scamander ?” He whispered only for her to hear.

Tina shivered. And Newt realized it was the first time he had called her that. For months, they had joked about it, trying to get around this new name. Now that it was real, it sounded like the most beautiful name he could ever voice. It suited her so well, it seemed almost natural. His name was now attached to hers, and she was forever his. It was more than just a term. It was a promise. And it was everything, he thought.

“You may, Mr. Scamander.” She answered, while taking his hand into hers, allowing him to lead them in the center of the ballroom.

And he did. 

They were now awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, and the lights had been directed towards them so that nothing but Porpentina’s white dress shone in the darkness. Her eyes were glimmering, her hands shaking. Everyone had made space for them, and were now awaiting for their first married dance. Newt slowly let his hand fall on his wife’s waist, and hers rested on the top of his strong shoulders. Both of them smiled, remembering their first dance — much like this one, and the way they hadn’t dared touch each others back then, afraid of what it might awaken inside of them. This time — everything was different, and it was for the better. This time, they were in love, and nothing in the world would ever take that away from them.

The music began to play — not just any music, and Newt Scamander watched as her features lightened upon hearing the first piano notes.

“Our first dance — in that bar when Achilles was hurt and forced you to take me to the dance floor.” She whispered. “You remembered ?”

Her smile. Her eyes. Everything. Of course he remembered. He remembered exactly her outfit that night, and the smile on her face. Her words, how he had almost admitted his feelings that night. They had made such progress since then. But he remembered everything from their times together. Every single details. How could he forget that ? How could he forget anything about the woman he was so madly in love with ? 

Fondly, the wizard pushed back one of her messy locks that had escaped her braid, and lingered on her cheek, and she stared right at him.

“How could I forget ?” He said, and he almost heard the way her heart clenched at that statement.

The brunette placed a soft kiss on his lips, out of tenderness, before allowing them to sway, staring at each others, trying to find the strength to perform in front of everyone. They hadn’t been allowed to practice their dance together : Tina had had the help of Jacob who was a fabulous dancer, and Newt had been trained by no other than his own mother. It was said to be bad luck to practice before the actual wedding — but it was only his mother’s superstitions.

It didn’t matter — they had danced before, a few times. And it almost felt natural.

Porpentina Scamander spun in his arms in the most graceful way, like a flower, beaming like the sun. Their chest were pressed together and their heart beat in harmony.

Overwhelmed by her day, Tina let her head rest on the top of his shoulder, and he could feel her breath tickling the skin of his neck. He smiled. He was happy. Happier than ever. She was there, with him, and it was all that mattered.

Their bodies were moving together, their legs brushing each other’s as their hands remained in the middle. There was something about dancing, something soothing in the way their body moved.

“You are beautiful.” He whispered.

And it was true. She really was. And it was the most natural thing to say to her at that moment.

Because she was more than this, but words could never describe what he felt. She was his world, his everything. And Newton Scamander was feeling incredibly blessed to have such a woman by his side.

And Tina knew that, for she planted another kiss in his neck, before burying her face in his collar, holding tight. 

And they waltzed forever.

They danced like the world around them didn’t exist, like the war wasn’t raging outside, unaware of their surroundings. They danced until the music stopped, and even after, because they knew that nothing could ever stop them.

They waltzed, feeling the rhythm, appreciating life, and the way it had brought them closer.

And eventually other couples began to join them. Jacob had invited Andrea Scamander since Torpeus wasn’t much of a dancer, Theseus was by Bunty’s side, and Achilles was holding his lover in his arms. And suddenly, they were no longer alone. All of their friends and close ones had joined them in the celebration of their union, of their happiness to come. Songs after songs, they danced and exchanged partners. They laughed and talked.

It was the best moment of their lives.

Theseus asked Tina for the Charleston, and Jacob for a jazzy song. Finally, Achilles Tolliver slow danced with her, just like old times, and Newt had observed them with amusement, stuck in his mother’s embrace. People might have found it strange to see Porpentina Scamander in the arms of her former lover — but to them, nothing seemed out of place.

Achilles had loved Tina dearly, there was no mistaking that. But he had met Vivian, and was very much in love with her. They were friends, good friends even, and friends were allowed to dance together. There was no jealousy. No hidden feelings. Just people who cared deeply about one another.

They danced all night long, until their legs couldn’t support them anymore. 

It was almost four in the morning, and despite having the most wonderful time, everybody was getting a little weary. 

Guest had started to leave. Vivian and Achilles had retired first to their room, and the other guest had followed. Some of them lived nearby, and only had to apparate once cleared from the shield. Other remained in the Scamander mansion for the night. They all came to bid farewell to the newlyweds, offering their presents with a warm smile. Newt and Tina hadn’t asked for anything specific, for they needed nothing in particular. Yet — Theseus had gossiped about them needing a new home, now that they were married, since they would probably want to start a family soon. They received gold, and furniture for the new apartment or house they had never asked for, but thanked everyone who came warmly. 

Albus Dumbledore was the last person to leave. He had been waiting in the corner of the room, chatting happily with his friend, Minerva McGonagall, who had asked Theseus for a dance earlier during the night — she knew the impression she had on the Auror and had decided to act upon it. Dumbledore had remained incredibly silent all night long, which wasn’t his habit. Newt had known him more talkative. But as he made his way towards them, the magizoologist noticed that he was wearing his most mischievous smirk, which worried him. What did Dumbledore do ?

“Before I leave, I would like to give you this, as a wedding gift.”

He handed a beautiful box to Newt who immediately became incredibly aware of what it contained, while Tina warmly thanked her husband’s former teacher who seemed to have an incredible importance in his life. It was a simple looking wooden box with tiny holes on the top, and something was moving inside of it, which made Newt Scamander’s entire face lighten with happiness.

Checking that nobody was around, he opened the gift only to reveal a strange looking cat, and his eyes watered at the sight of this new creature. Big fluffy ears, lion like tail. It had been the man’s dream to own, at some point, a Kneazle, but his brother was allergic to them, which explained why he had never had the chance to have one. And when he decided to create his case full of beasts, Newt hadn’t encountered any during his many travels, much to his deception. How did the teacher know about this ?

The creature was sleeping soundly inside the box, it's incredibly long tail retracted against its chest. Its fur was black, dotted with white specks, and it was the most beautiful one he had ever laid his eyes on.

The magizoologist turned his head towards his wife, who had sat on a chair nearby, absolutely exhausted about the day, but found her gaze settled on the older man’s face. He could tell what she was thinking from her features alone.

Porpentina Scamander had only met Albus Dumbledore a few times, and the way he behaved had made her quite suspicious — or so she had told her husband. She had heard about his past with Grindelwald, had seen his power and none of this sounded good to her — which wasn’t unfounded. Newt had then explained how he had changed his life many times before, by requesting that his wand wouldn’t be broken when he had been expelled for Leta’s mistake, and by reuniting the two of them in Paris. He had even shared his belief that the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher had sent him to New York in the first place, which had lead to their meeting. Tina still wasn’t sure what to think.

She didn’t trust Albus Dumbledore. He knew more than he seemed to imply — she had said. But both of them had agreed that they were all on the same team. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard, and only him could take down a man such as Gellert Grindelwald. So they had to put up with him, to push him to destroy the blood pact, and end the war. Newt liked the man — how could he not when he had had such an influence on his life ? She respected that. It still didn’t keep her from feeling that there was something shady about him.

However, Newt excitement had seemed to break her dark thoughts, and her focus had returned to the box now moving. And she smiled widely at the sight of the kitten.

“I heard you once talking to Leta Lestrange about it.” The professor said warmly. “It’s yours. With the proper permit attached. I figured you didn’t own one, and you might want extra protection for you and your wife.” The older wizard stared at the brunette, but she was entranced by the creature inside the box. “It was a beautiful ceremony. Congratulations to you two.”

As Dumbledore bid them farewell, Newt watched as Tina held the little box against her chest, observing the kitten inside. He contemplated with awe how she took the baby in her hands, and the way it rubbed its tiny head against her palm. Now wide awake, the Kneazle was staring at Tina with its big blue eyes. Its fur was speckled with white dots, including one below its neck. One look at the creature had been enough for Newt to recognize a female kitten, and names had began to run inside of his head. But the picture in front of him had won him over. The big fluffy eared creature seemed already fond of his wife — after all, who wouldn’t be ? 

Newt knew that these cat-like beasts could be aggressive from time to time, except if they bonded with the witch or the wizard that were taking care of them. The baby had chosen Tina. It would now defend her against any kind of physical threat.

He smiled, and watched her delicate finger against the beautiful fur, observing how her wedding ring shone in the middle of the dark pelage, how elegant it looked on her.

Everybody was gone, it was just the two of them now. His heart clenched. This was where he was supposed to take her upstairs, and their first night sharing a bed as husband and wife. Would anything change at all ? What now ?

“Now that it is just the two of us —” Newt whispered, kneeling in front of her so that his chin was resting on her knees “There is something I would like to give you — a gift If you may.” He said, while reaching for her hand that scratched the animal’s back. 

Shock spread over her features, and her weary eyes began to shine in the darkness of the room. The brunette stopped her motions, unsure of what to do. She seemed incredibly tired, and soon, they would both get to rest. It had been, after all, quite a day for the both of them.

Overwhelming in so many ways.

The best day of their life. But they knew there would be so many more to come.

It was the best day of their lives, and he wanted to make it even more special.

“Would you come with me, my beautiful wife ?” He said, rising up and offering his hand.

Tina nodded, and he took his hand with a frown. He had found out that surprises were not always easy to pull off with Porpentina, but this one, he had managed to keep it a secret. He didn’t want her to find out until it was time. Why not today ? He gave her a reassuring squeeze before casting a spell to turn off every light in the room. She was still holding the baby tight into her arm, and had a surprised smile on her face. Together, they slowly and carefully climbed the stairs to the bedroom, knowing that they could finally share one at last. He directed her towards his own, knowing that she had never crossed that threshold.

In front of the door, he stopped, and placed a small kiss on her lips, daring to embrace this moment with his wife. The moment that would maybe change everything.

His wife. It was who she was. Who she would always be to him.

And he had made this all for her.

If only she knew what was awaiting her inside of this bedroom…


	7. Becoming His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina belong to one another both spiritually and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends !
> 
> Here I am for our weekly rendez-vous. Thank you so much for your kind responses so far for those wedding chapters ! I wrote this a while ago, and I am so happy you enjoyed them as much as I loved writing them <3 I don't doubt a second that you will enjoy this chapter too ! You have been waiting for this moment long enough ;) I do hope however, that you will enjoy Newt's gift to Tina ;)
> 
> I would advise you to savor this chapter, for next week -- We are switching to something a bit less fluffy and a bit more -- Angsty ? But I will let you find out in due time ! For now, enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Big thanks to my amazing beta @moonstruckfool who has outdone herself, as always, for this fan fiction <3
> 
> Now, please, enjoy your reading and let me know what you thought of it <3

When Porpentina Scamander entered Newt’s room, horror spread on her face for the first thing she saw was his case, laid open. She didn’t pay attention to her surroundings : she had entered Newt and Theseus’ childhood bedroom. It was big enough, filled with wooden furniture and toys. They were two beds, separated with a screen, and besides every beds, a side table with a lamp and pictures. It was possible to tell who it belonged to. On it, Newt had placed pictures of creatures, and an old photograph or he and Leta. Theseus, much more family like, had put on photographs of them in front of the manor, and his friends from that time. Both brothers had left their home as soon as they graduated from Hogwarts, and Andrea had not dared disturb her children’s memories, and had kept the room as it was. The memories of the two brother lingered heavy in the air, and Tina, if she had paid attention, would have probably easily imagined their shadows, much like ghost, playing together in the corner, or fighting with all their might, while pulling the screen to forget each other’s presences. Near the big window that faced the big garden, many toys were on display, left on the ground, abandoned. There was a rocking kelpie, and an handmade castle done with sticks, and dolls were still lying, face to the ground. The walls were painted in mustard, and the floor of parquet. It was a child’s bedroom like many others, yet the leather case open in its middle had changed it all.

Tina’s hands flew to her mouth to contain a gasp that would have assuredly awoken the other guests, and most probably alarmed the Auror watching out outside. Startled, the baby kneazle escaped from her hands, scratching her arm, and fell on its feet, mewing angrily at this disruptance. Still sleepy, it found its way to Newt’s former bed, seized his pillow before lying on it, and closed its eyes, oblivious of whatever was happening around. Newt, upon hearing her scared shriek, was now making his way into his bedroom, looking for any kind of threat. He had his wand ready, alarmed, already shielding his wife. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her eyes, no longer squinting with tiredness, looking around the bedroom furiously.

“Newt — Your case — the creatures !”

The brunette had pulled out her wand that had been hidden safely inside of her dress, in case of an emergency, or an unexpected attack. Tina ran towards the opened suitcase and closed it violently so that no creature — should any be left inside, would run away from them. But from the silence coming from the depth, she was almost sure that they were all gone. How long had it been open ? She wondered. They hadn’t been into this room all day, and no one had checked on them. Weren’t they supposed to be taken care of by Bunty tonight ? What if it had been open all day ? All of them could be running around the Manor for all they knew — and what if some of them had gotten lost ? Or worst, hurt. What were they going to do ?

As an Auror, her mind was already racing thought plans of attacks. Her husband would have to go inside and check who was there, who was missing (he knew them better than she did) while she would search the room, hoping that some of them had remained within it. The witch turned towards the wizard, ready to give orders when she noticed his playful smile.

Newt didn’t seem worried, in fact, amusement was drawn all over his pretty face as he let out the most adorable chuckle, and if she hadn’t been bothered, she would have found it incredibly sweet. How could he be so calm about this ? She thought. They were his family, and for nothing in the world, he would have put them in danger. She was quite surprised not to see him running around the room, anxiously calling for them. Upon witnessing his relaxed features, she dropped her arm and stared at him confusedly. He slowly made his way towards her.

“Oh, worry not. The creatures are safe with Bunty tonight.” He quietly said, while walking to the item on display, opening it once more. “This is another case. Our wedding night one — One that I have made for you. I’m sorry I frightened you !”

She sighed of relief, and then froze into place upon understanding his words. The creatures were safe — he had made what ? Tina stopped, and her heart missed a beat. Had she heard it right ? He had created this for her ? She quirked an eyebrow, and rubbed her temple from exhaustion, closing her eyes, hoping to calm her pounding heart. 

Usually, newlyweds spent their wedding night on a honeymoon, far away from home. It was the tradition, but again, their couple had never been ‘normal’. They had talked about it, and had decided to postpone it. Not cancel, of course, they wanted to leave at some point. 

While they couldn’t wait to be together for the rest of their lives, a travel could wait. Until Queenie was found, none of them was to leave England — which was maybe for the best. They could wait for another few months, years even — it didn’t matter. Now that their lives were joined, the best part was done. Besides, they both wanted to visit most exotic places to celebrate their love, and had to plan it through. Brazil was one of the many places that had caught their attention. Or Greece maybe ? Wherever they would go, whatever they would do, they were both assured that it would be perfect. But a wedding-night case ? She had never imagined that he would do such thing.

He had made an entire case for her. Had created it, piece by piece. What could be inside ? She wondered, biting her lips, overwhelmed by many mixed feelings. She was surprised, but also deeply moved by his gift — without even knowing what it held, and eager to discover what it was. She truly had married the best man in the world. There was no kinder soul.

“Come down, see for yourself.” He said, reading her confusion but also her eagerness.

Since he was standing so close from the lid, Newt went first, hoping inside of the suitcase. And the next second, he was gone. She watched him naturally go inside and disappear from her sight, and she decided that she could never get enough of this. Of him. 

She hesitated. Her dress wasn’t the most convenient clothes to go on an adventure at the moment, and she had no idea what the case contained. Should she change ? Hopefully, her husband would have told her if it was needed. Taking her dress into her hands — regretting she hadn’t changed into something more comfortable already, the bride slowly descended the stairs, careful with her long robe and heels not to fall. She stumbled, but before anything could happen to her, Newt had caught her arms to steady her. Like he always did. Like he always would.

“I’ve got you Tina.” He whispered, staring at her earnestly.

She smiled, softly. He had no idea how much his words affected her. How much memories it unraveled. She could still picture him, in that death chamber, so many years ago. The way he had looked at her, inviting her to jump into his arms, promising he wouldn’t let her fall. She had been scared, that day. Scared to lose it all, scared to trust the wrong man. But she had never made a better decision. He had caught her that day, and she had known, then, that she could have faith in him. He had never lied. He always seemed to catch her in the end, no matter how hard she had fallen down. No matter how broken she was. He was always here. And she loved him for it.

They had landed in a small empty room, and Tina was as confused as ever. She turned around, searching for something she hadn’t seen, for a clue among those white walls. There was nothing.

Newt bashfully looked at her, and came closer, ruffling his tousled hair with his hand.

“Close your eyes.” He commanded shyly.

She did. She did what she was told, for she knew that it would be worth it.

She put all her trust, her faith in the man she had married. He deserved so much more, but it was all she could give him. Tina closed her eyes, knowing that she was in a weak situation but nothing mattered less. She could feel his presence by her side, and it was all she needed. 

Him. Them. Forever.

Her magizoologist would lead her to safety.

She giggled and gasped when she felt her husband sweeping her off the ground, caring her bridal style, like the perfect old-fashioned gentleman he was. He laughed at well, and his arms were strong, holding her tight, not letting her body fall down. She hid her head in the crook of his neck, sensing his every steps, counting them, appreciating the earthy scent that escaped from his entire being. It always seemed to bring her comfort. He was her home. 

Newt pushed a door open, and the way it croaked, the very strange noise it made reminded her of something long gone. She heard the door open, and smelled the delicate yet familiar fragrance of — was it cocoa ? She shivered, blocking her memories from spilling into her mind. There was no place for nostalgia tonight.

Newt stopped, and told her that she could open her eyes now. And she hesitated, savoring this moment of mystery, of waiting. Porpentina Scamander didn’t exactly like surprises, mostly because she was really good at picking out clues and hints, and therefore, always guessed what it was before actually finding out. But here, she had no idea of what it could be, or rather, she didn’t want to believe it. And she wanted to hold on to that a little while longer.

The wizard put her back on her feet softly, making sure that she was standing right, and kissed her cheek before taking a step back, and Tina could already feel his eyes on her, studying her every expression. She heard the creaking of the floor.

And Porpentina Scamander opened her eyes.

She blinked a few times, lost.

And her world fell apart.

She stood there, unable to speak, swallowing a lump in her throat, shaking with all her might.

She stood there, overwhelmed, observing the surroundings she knew too well, trying to hold back her tears.

Failing to do so.

“You — You did this — for me ?” The witch managed to croak.

She had no idea of what to look at. It was beautiful. Just beautiful.

It was everything. How did he — ? How long had he been hiding this from her ?

He was back at her side, holding her from behind, his arms tight around her belly, his head on her shoulder, observing the sight in front of them from her point of view. He kissed her cheeks, wet with tears and buried his nose in her hair out of tenderness.

Tina could have seen his worries, and how he expected her reaction if she had been able to focus on anything.

“I knew how much you would miss it — I had to.” Was all he answered.

And he was right.

The Auror hadn’t noticed how much — but she had missed it very much.

The atmosphere, the sight, the familiarity of the place.

The brunette remained thunderstruck. How in Mercy Lewis’ name, had he found the patience to do that ? And more importantly, how had he keep that from her ? She hadn’t been able to tell what he had been planning all along, and if he hadn’t been there to hold her up, she would have probably felt weak from the strong emotions that had washed over her.

In front of her tired and watering eyes was a perfect replica of her old apartment in New York, the one she had spent most of her life in, with Queenie. The one she had thought she would never see again. Everything was here : from the chimney and the crackling fire that dried her clothes, to the items she had accumulated over the years that decorated their console. Every picture, every candle, every single detail. It was the same curtains, the same couch, the same tables and chairs. And she was pretty sure that if she opened the cupboard above the sink, she would find her plates and glasses, the exact same ones she used to own. He had arranged candles all around, which lit the dark room. The flames were dancing in front of her weary eyes, and she stared at them in disbelief.

When she had left New York, she had taken everything with her in a enchanted bag, hoping to put some of furniture into her new apartment. Tina was attached to these objects, for most of them had belonged to her long gone parents. The others had been the result of her hard work. They were more than mere furniture. It had been her life, her pride. 

But she hadn’t needed any, for she had remained in her hotel room for a few weeks before moving in with Newt. She had forgotten about the bag, but apparently, he hadn’t.

He had recreated everything with such delicacy and patience. It looked the same, felt the same, smelled the same. It was her home. Or rather what had been for many years.

She couldn’t believe he would do something like this. Spending their wedding night in her old apartment ? It was genius. Better than a honeymoon, better than anything.

He had given her her memories back.

She turned to him — overwhelmed, lips wobbling, and threw her arms around his neck passionately. Under attack, Newt caught her the best he could, and took a step back, pulling them closer to the sofa — ready to host their bodies. They both fell onto the couch — that one he had used to sleep in whenever he was around, the same one she hadn’t been able to leave when he had returned to London, after she had broken his heart, and they both giggled of happiness. Tina was on top of Newt, blushing seriously for their legs were tangled, and their chests together, their mouths only inches apart.

They had already found themselves in this situation before, but hadn’t dared cross the line. They were not married yet — and God knew where this could lead them.

But tonight was different. Tonight they were married, and it was their first night as such. Tonight, something was burning inside of Newt’s green orbs, and she had never seen this before.

Tina kissed him. She kissed him with passion, pushing him into the cushion of the couch.

“It’s perfect. You are perfect.” She whispered, trailing down his jawline, his neck, dropping pecks on his soft skin.

Truth to be told, Porpentina Scamander did not know what she was doing. All she was aware of, was that she wanted him closer, wanted to feel his bare skin, his warmth. It wasn’t something she had been used to experience before, for there was no man in her life that had given her such a need before. But ever since she and Newton had began dating, she could sense this need in her stomach, so overwhelming.

She wanted to touch him, feel him, feel he was here, with her, that it wasn’t a dream. She wanted to kiss every parcel of his body, feel its reaction to her attention, hear his heartbeat grow stronger. Tina wanted all of this — and yet she was afraid to. Was she allowed to feel all of this ?

“Tina —” She heard him say, and stopped, flushed, realizing what she had just done.

His cheeks were as red as they could be, and he was avoiding her eyes, and she could sense how ashamed he was, right now. 

“I’m sorry — I just got carried away.” She said, trying to get up from the couch.

It was always their excuse, whenever they had ended up in this situation before. Because, over the years, they had found themselves in such moment where they could have done it — they could have crossed the line if they had wanted it. Usually, one of them was overwhelmed by this need to feel the other close, to shower them with kisses, only to realize that they didn’t want to stop. Of course, they had this important conversation before. Tina knew that her husband had had experience, while he knew that she had always wanted to save herself for marriage. Something about what her mother had said to her, when she was a young witch. The wizard had respected her choice : their love was much more than just physical attraction. And both of them wanted their first time to be perfect.

This place was bringing back so many bittersweet memories of their time together, she wanted to erase the sad part of them with new souvenirs. It was their wedding night after all. It was their little honeymoon out of the world, out of time, together inside this case. It was perfect.

What was stopping them now ? Why would he push her away ? They were married, and she was ready. Was he ? Or maybe he wasn’t feeling like it at all… ?

“Don’t be.” He smiled, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles tenderly. “I figured you’d be tired — are you sure you actually want to do this?” He asked her, staring deep into her eyes.

His voice. His hesitation. It made her wonder whether they should be doing this indeed. Was it wise ? After all, it was already late and the day had been incredibly taxing for them. Was it too soon ? Was she really ready ? And more importantly, was he ? They were too many questions in her mind, and the brunette found herself confused and slightly afraid. Maybe those mattered didn’t have to be thought that much ? Maybe she was asking herself too many questions ?

They had been together for so long after all, and yet, nothing had happened between them — out of choice. Tina knew how much Newt desired her — she could see it in his eyes sometimes, and she did as well. They had always managed to put an end to it before it went further. He respected her choice, and she held onto it. But Porpentina Scamander didn’t want it to end now. Not today.

Today, she wanted to become his, and his only, physically and spiritually. Today, she didn’t want to be wise, or rational. As a giver, all she wanted was to give him — them, what they had both been longing for.

“Do you?” She asked, wondering whether she should run away from his arms, still between his legs, unable to leave his comfortable chest where she could feel his heart pounding.

Newt sighed, and she saw the disarray in his eyes. He opened his mouth, trying to find out what to say, but it nothing seemed to make sense. Nothing would come out the way he wanted it to.

“We can wait a little more, if you want — if you don’t feel like it. I only want what’s best for you, my beautiful wife.”

She kissed him softly, because Tina could understand what he had meant. He was putting her needs before his. He wanted to make sure that she was ready, because there was no coming back from this. There was only one first time, and he didn’t want to spoil it, he had told her once.

She had asked him about his previous sexual encounters, but he had told her that he had never done it out of love. It almost felt like it would be his first time at this. And they both wanted to do it right.

It didn’t have to be perfect — and it probably wouldn’t be. But it didn’t matter because she loved him, and it was all she could think about. Her care, her love was stronger than her fear.

“Newt — what do you want ?” She said, diving into his green orbs.

The green pool in his eyes was raging, his pupils blown wide, and she saw, deep into them, the answer she needed. Desire was burning within them, and Newton Scamander bit his lips, bringing their faces closer.

“I want you.” He whispered against her lips.

And it made her smile.

Because it was the first time he had said it at loud. And it make her legs quiver.

He hadn’t wanted to push her too far, but deep inside, there was no mistaking.

He wanted her. Always had. Always would. Tina could see it in the way he looked at her.

She dived in, and pinned him into the couch again, kissing him senseless, starting to work on his bow-tie and throwing it over her shoulder. He hummed against her lips, and his breath was tickling her, making her shiver. He desired her. She could see it in the way their tongues were battling for dominance, the way he held on to her, as if she were the last bubble of oxygen remaining. His hands were tangled in her dark hair, pulling her closer and closer, tasting her lips.

They only parted once they were out of breath, but their foreheads rested together. Tina took a deep breath, trying to regain some sort of countenance.

“I love you.” She whispered.

And she could never get tired of saying it at loud.

And Porpentina Scamander whispered it, again and again, placing one on his skin kiss every time she said it. His lids, his nose, his Adam’s apple. She told him she loved him, and watched as he closed his eyes, savoring her lips on his body. Her hands were now on his torso, touching him above his shirt, and her fingers undid one by one, every single button. Newt’s breathing was ragged, as he watched her in a way she had never witnessed before. 

And then, he couldn’t take it anymore. Suddenly, Newt arose from the couch and captured her lips passionately, which caused her to repress a moan. She was on his lap, and could already feel his desire, as hers was slowly overwhelming her. It was too much — it was not enough. She needed more — needed him — wanted to be his.

His hand stopped on the zipper of her dress, hesitating, asking for permission. Something she would have been more than happy to give him. But she had another idea in mind, something that didn’t involve them on the couch. So instead, Porpentina Scamander got up from the couch, picked up one of the candles to lead her way, and began walking towards her bedroom, the one she had used to share with her sister. 

She turned to see the desperate look on his husband’s face, and invited him to follow her, before turning back to blow out the candle and put it on a shelf. On the way, she unzipped her dress, and entered the room, leaving her wedding gown behind. They were now in the dark, all the candles had burned. She didn’t know where all that confidence was coming from, but tonight, Tina was feeling bold, and exhausted, and delirious with happiness. And it felt good — too good.

She heard her husband behind her, and he held her from behind, kissing her shoulder, holding her tight. And she felt safe. Like nothing bad could happen to her. Slowly, they made their way into the bed, not letting go of one another.

And that night, Newt and Porpentina Scamander made love. It was the sweetest, most astounding experience, which had left them panting, but fulfilled. And they both went to sleep, curled up in each others arms, oblivious of the dangers to come, and those who awaited in the dark, outside of their wedding case.


	8. Love is sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, evil is lurking in the dark and heroes are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends !
> 
> Behold. Here we are entering the angsty part of the story.   
> You knew it was coming.  
> This won't come as a surprise.  
> You don't know what's coming -- but I can already told you that I am sorry. I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless.  
> Please don't hate me ? :')
> 
> Big thanks to my beta @moonstruckfool for her incredible help and for putting up with my terrible grammar <3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter !  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3

She had stood in the back during the ceremony, unnoticed, hidden in the dark where she belonged. Everyone’s attention had been directed to the bride and the groom, and thankfully not to her. No one cared about Gerda Goldstein anyway. Never had. Never would be. Her family didn’t exactly like her, nor her choices in life : Tina had always been the only one to show her any kind of affection, since they had had many adventures in the past.

But while no one had paid attention to her, she had to them. She had carefully observed the scene in front of her eyes, eyes that now were prickling with tears as she witnessed Tina Goldstein getting married. It wasn’t a sight she had thought she would ever witness, and it hurt to see that she hadn’t paid attention to the warning sent to her, a couple of months back. Despite the threats, she had chosen to unite her life with the wizard she had fallen for, all these years ago — she had chosen love over hatred, and while it was an act of bravery, it was also incredibly unthoughtful of her. After everything she had gone through to ensure her safety.

She sighed, reporting her eyes back to the ceremony in front of her. They were now exchanging vows, and their words, their love touched her deep into her soul. It reminded her of the kind of emotions she had felt one day for a certain someone. A person for whom she had given everything up. But it wasn’t the moment to dwell on the past. It wasn’t her day, after all.

Tina was absolutely dazzling in her late mother’s dress, rearranged for the occasion, and the blond would have recognized it among many others. She too, had been supposed to wear her mother’s dress for her big day — but it had never come. And seeing Tina so beautiful — Part of her wished she could have joined her, wished she could have led her to the altar, standing by her side every step of the way. It was supposed to be her duty, after all. And she knew she wasn’t the only one to think that. Tina did too. She could hear the bride’s thoughts from the back of the ballroom, breaking her heart.

_ I wish Queenie were here. _

_ Wherever she is, I hope that she is alright. That she is safe. _

_ I never thought I would say get married without my sister. I wish she could have come. _

More tears were trailing down her fair cheeks. If only she knew that her wish had been granted. Not in the way she had wanted, nor expected. But her sister was here, in the back of the room, watching her getting married. Her sister was here, regretting her actions, wishing the same things as the bride. But she had made her choice. Now, she had to stand by it. Even if it hurt.

But she had been lucky enough to be able to attend. It had only taken a vial of Polyjuice and a lock of hair from her cousin Gerda Goldstein, who had been left tied up into the cave of her house, in Dorset. No-one would find her in the next following days, Queenie had thought, since the blonde was unmarried, and single. Before leaving, Queenie had made sure that her cats were fed so that she wouldn’t cause unnecessary mess. She only wanted to attend Porpentina’s wedding — no damages required. She would come back to free her, and erase her memory, it would be like nothing had ever happened.

When she had entered the Scamander Manor, with Gerda’s invitation, security had checked her purse, and her identity : she had borrowed her cousin’s paper, knowing that they would make sure of who she was. They were so easy to fool — she thought. English people tended to trust easily.

Queenie had stayed the whole day, lurking in the dark, observing her Tina from afar. Like she had been doing all those years, witnessing the most important moment in the life of the woman who had raised her. Yet — despite what they had been through together, she had never seen her like this — happy. And Newt, by her side, was wearing the most delighted smile as well, constantly by his wife’s side, holding her waist or her hand. It was sweet, really — to see them interact. It was a sight for sore eyes, and she hadn’t been able to have enough of them.

But when Tina had decided to throw her bouquet, the crowd had decided to move, and the witch had found herself brought in front of the couple against her will. And she hadn’t had time to move away. Somehow, for whatever reason, the flowers had fallen directly into her arms, and shock had spread to her face as she noticed that everyone had made room for her — or rather Gerda. Raising her head, the blond had felt eyes on her, and had met Tina’s dark orbs, shining with happy tears. They hadn’t been this close in years, and the younger sister noticed how she had changed. There was no longer a frown constantly on her eyebrow, and her smile was frank — almost candid. She had aged a little — it had been three years, yet, no wrinkle had appeared on her pretty face yet. She was beautiful — radiant even. Her hair was much longer than in her memories. But there was always that same kindness inside of her eyes, that longing in her smile, the sorrow on her shoulders. The Auror had changed, but she was still the woman she had known.

The brunette had made her way to her — to who she thought was her cousin Gerda, and had held her into her arms, tears in her eyes. Queenie knew how Gerda and Tina they had been in the past. How they had grown apart. Porpentina had mentioned their story a few times, and it was her way of making things right between them. If only she knew that it wasn’t her cousin she was holding in her arms, but the sister who had betrayed her, the legilimens thought. And it pained her. Here, curled into her big sister’s arms, surrounded by her familiar fragrance, Queenie found herself holding on tight, burying her face into her hair, enjoying the moment while it lasted because there was no telling it would ever happen again — not after what she had planned. It had never occurred to her how much she had missed her sister until now — that’s why she had chosen to remain away, knowing that if she dared come closer, she would begin to feel again. And it was already happening against her will.

And like that, doubt and guilt invaded her heart, pushing her to leave the warm embrace and run away from the celebration, moaning about how she should have never come. She left her sister dumbfounded, worried, from what she could hear in her mind. Crossing corridors and halls, Queenie had locked herself into a room, a unused bedroom, and had sighed, curled up on the ground, crying. Her hands were over her ears as she was trying so desperately to run away from Tina’s confused thoughts. There, her back against the wall, sat on the cold floor, she had let herself express her anger, her fears. She had sobbed loudly, and the face she could see in the mirror had turned back into hers. Her blond locks, now up to the middle of her back, were sticking to her wet cheeks, and her deep blue eyes were bloodshot from all of her crying. She was a shadow of herself, and she hated the reflection the mirror. She hated herself.

And if she was being honest, she didn’t know why she was working with Grindelwald anymore. Didn’t know why she had given up on all of this. On her sister’s wedding, on Jacob. All she was aware of, however, was that the dark wizard was doubting her faith, and had insisted that she would be the one to gather intel. And she had done her best, trying, at the same time, to protect the sister that mattered more than anything to her.

It had been his idea to target the ceremony : it would be a large event, with Dumbledore present, and many aurors that could easily be baited into their ideology. It would be enough to scare many people, and send a message to the Defense against the Dark Art teacher. Upon hearing such ideas, the first thing the blonde had done was to run off to her sister to warn her. 

It hadn’t worked, but Queenie had managed to convince Gellert Grindelwald and Vinda Rosier that they would probably be able to get Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein at night, rather than disturbing the ceremony, as they wouldn’t be expecting them to strike. Everyone would be asleep, guard down, thinking that the rumors weren’t true. They had both agreed, suspicious.

Queenie wiped a few tears from her weary eyes. She had to succeed. It was a matter of life or death. She had made a choice, and there was no turning back anymore. It was either kill, or be killed. And she very much wanted to stay alive. She had to do this — even if she didn’t want to.

There was no other way. If only the others could understand that…

She sighed, and took out the vial of polyjuice from her coat pocket. She had work to do, and she couldn’t be seen as herself. Grimacing at the terrible taste, she gulped the beverage and watched herself transforming into her cousin — who she had never intended to hurt in the process.

The attack was set to happen in an hour. She had enough time to act. Enough time to save them from the terrible fate Gellert Grindelwald’s army had imagined for them. Better her than him, right ?

Queenie Goldstein waited, hidden, for the party to be over, for everyone to go to sleep. She spied on people’s thoughts until she was sure that they were all either gone, or deep into slumber. before she got out of the room. Newt and Tina were the last one to go upstairs, and she followed them quietly to Newt’s former bedroom. They didn’t notice her — too busy, too in love each other to notice that they were being watched and followed. They entered Newt’s old bedroom, giggling, and talked some more. The witch waited outside for them to fall asleep, but after a few quiet minutes, they were too far away from her to be heard — which she found strange. Had they Apparated without her knowledge ? Surely, that would complicate things.

She pushed the door open, and conjured light at the tip of her wand, searching for them in the darkness of the room. A low growl echoed inside the bedroom, and the legilimens noticed a kitten wide awake, on one of the beds, staring at her angrily, hissing. Its dark fur was bristled, its fang bared, threatening. It was a strange looking cat — and obviously not a No-Maj one. Had the happy couple acquired a new creature on their wedding night ?

“Hush now ! I’m not here to hurt you.” She whispered, taking a few steps closer.

It was a baby, what evil could it do ? She thought, still trying to find where the couple could have gone. The beast, upon seeing her getting further inside the room, had jumped from the bed, obviously really irritated by her presence. Its lionlike tail was pointing at her, the cat was not letting her out of its sight. Queenie watched as it stood in front of a brown leather case, claws out, ready to attack if she dared step closer.

Newt’s case.

Queenie sadly smiled. So that was the reason why she couldn’t hear them — they had retired inside. It was good — better than if they had run away. The lid was enough to create a distance, and she couldn’t hear whatever was happening inside — and if she had to guess, it also meant that they were unaware of whatever was happening outside. Maybe her plan could work after all, the legilimens thought. 

Reassured, she tried to get closer to the valise, but the kitten started to spat more, and even managed to scratch her hand in the process. Bleeding, hurt, the witch decided to take a step back in order to think of a way to get past their faithful guardian. Staring at the cat, she made her way around the creature who observed her angrily to get closer to the window. She scrambled upon toys, lying on the ground, abandoned, and she stepped on a beautiful house made of sticks, breaking it to pieces. Outside, the moon was shining bright, and the night was starting to come to an end. It was almost five, and she could already see witches and wizards getting ready by the edge of the Forest nearby. The Aurors had fallen asleep — thinking the threat had passed. Soon, they would be awaken by a handful of Grindelwald’s followers searching for information of Albus Dumbledore. Soon, they would be under attack.

But she would be long gone.

Queenie Goldstein — still dressed as Gerda, took a deep breath, and drew her wand out.

“Stupefy !” She said, aiming at the cat.

And the kitten, however strong he or she was, fell on the ground, stunned and petrified in an aggressive posture. Now clear from her obstacle, Queenie made sure that the clasps of the case were locked, and took it promptly. Leaving the door open, she slowly made her way down the stairs, holding tight the precious item, and quietly stepped out of the shield, careful not to wake the Aurors who would obviously find it suspicious to see her leave at such a late hour.

None of them moved.

Her presence remained unnoticed. 

And once cleared from the shield, Queenie disapparated into the dark, taking with her the case containing her sister and new brother-in-law.

* * *

Achilles Tolliver was a good Auror, and a kind man.

Ever since his childhood, he had dedicated his life to others. Only child, he had never had the chance to take care of a brother, nor a sister. At Ilvermorny, he had made his personal battle to stand up for the weak, to defend those who didn’t have a voice. He had stood by this rule in both his personal relationships and his job, which had made him one of the best Aurors in America — and one of the kindest men to have as a friend.

And he awoke that night with a hunch. An indescribable feeling that something was happening. It was about five in the morning, and eyes wide open, he had tried to calm the beating of his heart, listening carefully to the silence of the night. He needed to regain his consciousness before trying to analyse the situation in front of him : that was the way he always operated.

Think first, act after. 

But he could feel in the air that something bad was about to happen. Or had already happened, for all he knew. His hairs were standing up on their own, and a shiver ran down his spine. Worried, he turned on the other side of the bed to see his Vivian soundly asleep. Her lips were slightly opened, letting out her soft breath, her fiery curls splayed on the cushion, holding the blanket tight around her torso, and he watched her with adoration, not considering the fact that it would maybe be the last time he got to see her that way.

Achilles Tolliver was a gifted Auror, but he sometimes underestimated the threat. He was always sure that everything would be alright, and that in the end, goodness would always prevail. It was maybe, the naive side of his persona who wanted to believe in the best of this world.

He should have watched the woman he loved for longer that night.

He should have told her that he needed to go. 

Instead, he smiled at her sleeping form. Duty called. Surely she would understand that.

Vivian always understood him, and respected his choices, his duties. She called him « her hero », and sometimes, he could almost believe it. But she loved him, and that made her blind to his mistakes. She loved him, and so did he.

But Achilles Tolliver didn’t really consider himself as a hero. He was brave, yes. He fought for what meant everything to him, it was true. But heroes mattered, heroes changed the world. He hadn't. Never had, never would. So far, he hadn’t saved many lives, hadn’t impacted anyone’s existence. 

Heroes were people like Porpentina and Newt Scamander. People who were always fighting against evil. He was only a sidekick. A minor character in this story of wars, of good and evil.

He was no hero.

But tonight, he wanted to be one. And he knew that something was wrong. So, he got out of bed, pushing back the covers and kissing his very sleepy lover on the forehead, leaving her behind without any goodbyes. 

The blond closed the door behind him, and wand ready, he began to search the perimeters for potential threats. Corridors after corridors, he investigated for something out of the ordinary.

There was nothing — no one around — which made him question this strange feeling he had had for the past minutes.

Once in the ballroom, he made his way into the deserted dancefloor, and heard footsteps coming from his left. Ready to hex the trespasser, the American Auror raised his wand, hiding behind a column big enough to conceal his broad shoulders and waited for the right moment to attack. His heart was pounding in his chest… the stranger was coming closer. 

He had done this before during a mission. He could do it again : taking an enemy out by himself shouldn’t be too hard. He was well trained, and powerful.

The shadow had entered the room, and was now reaching its middle. Achilles Tolliver jumped, casting a disarming spell on the stranger, who hadn’t seen him coming, before enlightening the entire room, expecting to find an enemy in front of his still sleepy blue eyes. Instead, he found Theseus Scamander, dumbfounded, wandless, wearing striped pyjamas and matching slippers. Why would the brother of the groom be roaming the hallways at such a belated hour, he wondered.

Confused, the American Auror ran to get his friend his wand back, apologizing for attacking him. The brother of the groom didn’t seem to hold any grudges : his reaction had been natural. In fact, he seemed too absorbed into his thoughts to truly care about whatever had just happened. He was carefully analyzing his surroundings, but there was nothing around them.

His curly hair was messier than ever, his eyes were barely open, and he looked very pale and for a second, the blond wizard found himself wondering whether he looked like this as well.

They both remained silent for a couple of minutes, looking around the ballroom, waiting for something, anything. There was a reason they were both here, and they had to be aware of that.

“You feel it as well, don’t you?”

Achilles nodded, knowing exactly what the other man was referring to. Maybe it was an Auror-thing. Maybe they were just more sensitive to disruption in magic. But there was no doubt now : something was wrong — since they both could feel it. Whatever had lead them here was trying to send a warning. Could it be Queenie again ? After all, she had been the one sending the message the last time, to Newt and Tina.

_ Newt and Tina… _

They had gone to sleep not so long ago… Had they felt it as well ?

And then it hit them. The newlyweds had always been the targets. Both Auror turned towards each others, shocked and scared, whispering the same names at the same time.

“Newt and Tina.”

As a team, they hurried upstairs, and Theseus lost his slippers on the run, only to find the door to the bedroom opened, and a baby cat frozen, staring at the entrance angrily. The room was deadly silent, which heralded no good.

The case they both knew had been lying there was gone — and so were the newlyweds. Newt had told them about the surprise case he wanted to make for Tina on their wedding night. The night they were supposed to spend on honeymoon, far away, but hadn't because it was too dangerous. It was all gone, and they had failed. Both Auror sighed angrily, and the British wizard kicked irritably at a toy that had been lying around, before turning on every light in order to find some clues, should the attacker had left any.

There were a few drop of blood on the floor.

A broken stick-house.

The kitten.

“Apare vestigium” the Head Auror whispered, and golden dust escaped from the tip of his wand.

In front of their weary eyes, a trail of golden footsteps appeared, leading them towards the window. They were very feminine prints, and if the american wizard hadn’t known any better, he would have said that they belonged to Queenie.

Theseus was the one to follow the trail of blood. Achilles had remained near the kneazle, examining his stiff body, trying to find the right counter-spell in order to bring him or her back to life. He was not an expert in magical creatures — Newt was, but he had learnt one thing or two by following the magizoologist around. Over the months, he had learnt more about creatures by his best friend’s side than he had in school. Swirling his wrist, he felt the creature go limp in his hand as he cured it from the mean curse that he had been hit with. The cat would need to rest, but its life was no longer threatened. And Achilles Tolliver smiled, stroking the dark fur, knowing that his friend would be proud of him.

Too focused on the beast, he missed Theseus’ scared glance outside, as the British wizard witnessed Grindelwald’s follower fighting against the Aurors that had been put up for security. Didn’t witness the many spells hitting on the shield.

He didn’t hear Theseus' gasp.

But he did hear his name, as it echoed inside the hallway.

Theseus Scamander, his friend and the brother of the man who had changed his life had screamed it.

“Achilles !”

It all happened really quickly, and slowly at the same time.

It felt as if time was frozen, as if he was already outside of his body, witnessing the entire scene from behind a screen.

Tolliver arose from his squatting position, leaving the kitten on the ground, and noticed the horror in Theseus Scamander’s face, as his hand shot to get the wand he usually kept by his waist. Unfortunately, the stick had fallen onto the ground when he had observed the blood decorating the bedroom floor. Startled, wondering what was happening, the american Auror turned around only to see a stranger standing on the threshold, wand drawn, ready to strike. She was closer to Achilles, but her main target seemed to be the older Scamander brother. Despite the darkness of the room, her features were very distinguishable. 

She was a beautiful woman, with red lipstick that shone in the dark, painting her wicked smile. Her eyes were blue, cold, and lacking of kindness and remorse, and she was wearing a black dress that embraced her curvy body with delight. Whoever she was, she was deadly gorgeous. Theseus seemed to recognize her, for his face was distorted with anger. And behind her, several new wizards — or what they knew were Grindelwald’s followers had appeared, ready to battle as well.

They were outnumbered.

He didn’t think twice.

And maybe it is what made him a hero.

Tolliver stood in front of his friend, ready to protect him at all cost, casting spells after spells to shield him while Theseus did his best to get his wand back. The woman was strong and skilled, but he had fought worse monsters. The American wizard got rid of her acolytes, who soon found themselves unconscious on the ground, and was now dueling with the brunette. Their powers were equal. Frustrated, she became more aggressive, casting more dangerous spells. And Theseus still hadn’t gotten his wand back. But Achilles Tolliver hang on. He was a resilient man who didn’t back down.

Killing curses, exploding ones : she discarded them all, checking from time to time, his friend’s progress.

A moment of intention, and the witch had disarmed him, and the power of her curse sent him flying on against the wall. Dizzy, hurt, Achilles raised his head to see the woman approaching his friend.

“Why don’t you join your fiancé, eh, Scamander ?” She wickedly murmured before pointing her wand at the wizard who stared at her defiantly. 

Achilles Tolliver then saw two things.

One was that Theseus had managed to get his wand back at last.

The second was that he wouldn’t have time to protect himself.

And so, Achilles Tolliver did what he thought was for his greater good.

Unarmed, he ran towards the witch, and pushed her away from his friend, sending her slamming against the door violently, and she fell down, unconscious, bleeding from the head.

It was maybe, the most stupid, yet heroic act he had ever done. And from the smile on the Head-Auror’s face, he knew that this time, he had mattered. That he had finally saved someone he cared about. For once, he had been the hero. 

It was over. They had won, he thought.

But he should have remembered his Auror training, and removed the wand from the woman.

He should have been more careful.

And Achilles Tolliver was about to help his friend on his feet after their very violent battle, moving away from the unconscious form of the woman who would later be identified as Vinda Rosier, when he saw heard her shout.

“Avada Kedavra”

A green light filled the room.

He heard Theseus scream, wand pointed at the woman. There was hurt in his eyes. He screamed a spell as well.

It was too late.

Achilles felt the curse hit him in the back.

And his body fell cold and rigid on the ground.

In his opened eyes, directed at the woman who had murdered him, danced the pictures of those he loved, the family he had encountered.

He had finally become the hero his Vivian had always said he was.


	9. Stronger Together ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sisters on opposite sides trying to save one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends !
> 
> Thank you for your response to my latest chapter. It was abrupt. It was sad. I did mourn for Achilles Tolliver a lot -- he was my favorite character to write and well -- for the sake of my plot, I needed him to die ! I'm glad you enjoyed his hero death tho.
> 
> Anyway, back to the matter : tonight, I introduce you to the Goldstein sister arc -- which I hope you will enjoy :D Angst, sadness, hurt is awaiting, beware !
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, they are a writer's fuel, after all !
> 
> See you next week <3

Porpentina Scamander awoke that day because of the sun blasting through the window. Newt had perfectly replicated her apartment down to the smallest of details, she thought. Growing up without parents to watch over her, and as an Auror, she was a very light sleeper, and could be awoken by the tiniest of sounds or the slightest ray of light. It had been a while since she hadn’t roused because of her nightmares, and it felt good to just feel the sun on her face. Her husband hadn’t moved, deep into slumber, snoring softly against her ear, his arm protectively around her waist. The witch smiled, aware that it was one of the first times she could watch him this way since he was always the first one to be up, feeding his creature before breakfast. She remained a few more minutes in bed which wasn’t her habit, and observed the way his tousled hair was falling on his face, the way his long eyelashes fluttered. From the way his entire body was relaxed, she could tell that he was absolutely exhausted, cuddled around her, warming her cold body. Yesterday had been — quite a breathtaking experience and they had both ended up sleeping in a single bed, which wasn’t the most comfortable, and yet — it had been the best few hours of sleep she had ever gotten. His body, flush against her, was a human shield against any threats. His heart, beating in his chest, was the only sound she wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

All she needed was him, she thought, removing his heavy grip for her bare stomach, and smiled when his hand fell heavily on the mattress, where her body had once laid.

Now absolutely awake, the witch got up, putting on her night jumpsuit she knew would be hanging by her bed racks, and placed the softest of kisses on the top of his head, and giggled silently when she heard his whimper. Without any noise, as silent as a cat, she closed the screen behind her, giving her husband his privacy. He needed to rest : the last few days had been physically and mentally draining and they needed to grasp every second of sleep they could get.

Tina slowly made her way to the kitchen, humming the tune they had danced to on their wedding, rubbing her weary eyes, delighted at the thought of a steaming cup of coffee that would clear her foggy mind once and for all. Her memories seemed so far away and yet — so close. 

It had been an incredible journey, she thought, remembering the day before. Her wedding had been exactly as she had pictured it, emotional and perfect. And the night had been — she blushed, recalling his hands on her body, his mouth on hers, his warmth — the ideal wedding night.

She took a first sip of her favorite beverage and sighed of satisfaction when she felt the warm liquid running down her throat. The brunette closed her eyes, appreciating this moment of quietness in a world of grief and blood.

And suddenly, she felt something strange inside of her — a familiar feeling she hadn’t experimented in so long. Chills ran down her spine, and she shivered, unsettled by this eerie sensation of being watched. She turned around, scanning her surroundings and her heart stopped when she realized that someone was sitting on the green chair by the fire. Someone she hadn’t noticed before — well after all, it was only supposed to be the two of them. It had almost seemed normal, for it had been the sight she had woken up to for years. It was Queenie’s chair. Who had dared defile her sister’s favorite seat ? The shadow turned towards her, and Porpentina Scamander let a loud gasp escape her lips, taking a step back. This face, this dress — It couldn’t be — 

And yet it was.

Horror and grief shot through her veins when she distinguished her sister’s features, her smile. Queenie was staring at her, impatience drawn all over her beautiful face, sitting still and straight on her green armchair, one leg crossed over the other. She was wearing a dark green dress which was a color she had never dared wear before. The blonde was much more into light colors usually.

But then… Nothing was usual anymore now, wasn’t it ?

Her heart broke inside her chest, and she patted her pocket, remembering only now, that she had left her wand on the nightstand.

She knew she should never leave a room without it. Had love caused her to forget her Auror training ?

“Don’t be afraid. It’s just me.” The blond whispered softly with that sugary voice of hers. And the brunette scoffed.  _ I am not afraid, _ she thought, knowing that her sister could still hear her if she let her. “I’m not here to hurt you.” Queenie continued, trying somehow to convince her. It wasn’t working. “Why don’t you sit with me ?”

Tina shook her head, crossing her hands over her chest in a way to shield her body from the one person who could still destroy her heart.  _ The closer to the bedroom, the better.  _ Maybe she would be able to grab her wand, or warn Newt ? But too late, she had realized that she shouldn’t have thought so loudly. Queenie’s eyebrow quirked, and the brunette sighed. It had been so long since she had last seen her sister, she had forgotten that her thoughts were spied on and so was everything that was going on inside of her head. 

She lowered her shoulder in defeat. There was no point in trying now. Besides, Queenie had sworn she would not hurt her. She only seemed to want to talk — and despite the anger she was feeling, the Auror couldn’t help but desire that too. It had been too long — but nothing was forgotten nor forgiven. It was only a civil talk, after all, she was unarmed : there wasn’t much choice for her.

Staring at the younger woman, she made her way to the sofa, facing her for the first time in years, observing every single details as if she could just disappear, like she had done a few months back in New York. She was still the gorgeous woman she remembered, but the playfulness in her eyes, the childishness of her smile were gone. Her features were sombre and worry was spread all over her. Her hair, longer, still made the most elegant curls, her eyes still had the deepest, yet incredible shade of blue that had belonged to their mother. Blue was the color that suited her, and maybe, if she asked what her favorite dish was, she would answer Strudel. But she was beautiful — she was the sister she had missed all those days, the only close relative left.

Queenie seemed overtaken by the beauty of the apartment around her, daydreaming. Maybe she had heard that the real one had been sold, many months ago. Maybe she had tried to come back, but had found it empty, ready to be given to another MACUSA Auror…

“It’s beautiful. Did Newt do that?” She asked.

But Tina knew what she was trying to do.

She was avoiding the important matter, trying to get her to talk about things she liked in order to make her feel comfortable around her presence.

It wasn’t working. Perhaps, if she had dropped her wand — maybe then. But the blonde was awfully threatening for someone who didn’t want to harm her. Hearing her thoughts, Queenie placed it on the edge of her chair after summoning two cups of cocoa. Falling directly into her hands, the drink felt warm against her skin, and smelled like chocolate and cinnamon, their favorite since childhood. And Tina would have smiled if her heart wasn’t shattered to pieces. She was tempted to take a sip in it, to dive her lips into the thick liquid and forget everything. 

It was the day after her wedding, and everything was already falling apart. They were trapped inside of Newt’s case, held hostage by her long lost sister. What if something had happened to the guests while they were gone ? She let the cup down, not touching anything  _ she _ had made. Cocoa wouldn’t solve their relationship. 

“Congratulations on the wedding, Teenie. You deserve it. Newt truly is a wonderful man.”

It was too much. It hurt. How could she pretend that everything was fine ? Had she forgotten what their last fight had been about ? Her last words had remained inked inside of her heart for so long, and the brunette had kept on feeling guilty, wondering if she had been right all along.

_ You’d rather have your job than your sister.  _

She knew now that it wasn’t true.

How could she congratulate her as if she had just returned from holidays ? And how dared she talk about her husband as if she knew anything about him ? 

They had only met for a week, and then she had left their team to fraternize with their enemy. Newt was only a stranger to her. And she truly wished it wouldn’t be the case.

It is what it is.

Queenie hadn’t been there when her heart couldn’t decide between Newt or Achilles, hadn’t witnessed the strength of their feelings. Her own sister hadn’t been there when she had most needed her and yet, here she was, talking as if she knew anything. Anger was boiling through her veins. She had sat expecting to hear apologies and explanations, she had sat ready to listen but her anger was overtaking her curiosity.

“Don’t call me Teenie.” she spat, hurt, lost. “You lost that right when you went with our enemy.”

Queenie looked at her with her deep blue eyes, her hand over her heart, as if she had been stabbed in the chest. Tina stared at the fire and it's dancing flame, trying to calm the beating of her heart. Mixed feelings had never been her forte, and right now, the brunette was lost in her frustration, her despair, her resentment and the purest form of love there was.

How did she imagine this meeting would go? They hadn’t seen each others in years, and suddenly, right after her wedding, she comes back, hoping to have a small talk over a drink ? This wasn’t how it worked. They couldn’t pretend that none of this had ever happened. Not when she was the reason people had gotten hurt. Not when people were about to die for the cause she was trying so hard to defend. 

“I’m still your sister. Whether you want it or not.” The legilimens finally said, tears dancing in the blue pool of sadness.

And it was true.

She was her sister. She had always been. From the moment her mother had told her that she was expecting another child, Tina had known that her universe would evolve around that baby. Only a few years old, she had liked to sit on her mother’s lap and put her ear on her round belly to listen to the life forming within her. She loved to talk to the fetus, and giggled whenever she felt it kicking in the womb. The day Queenie was born had been one of the best of her life. That beautiful little pink girl wrapped up in a blanket would forever be by her side. She wasn’t alone anymore.

As soon as her eyes had settled on her golden-haired baby sister, Tina had been filled with utmost love. Little Queenie had opened her eyes, and smiled. And somehow, they knew everything would be alright. The two of them had been inseparable then until —

And god, she had missed her.

After all those years side by side… she couldn’t have forgotten how it felt like to have her around so fast. It was good to see her again. To talk to her. To be surrounded by her fragrance.

It hurt to know that she had betrayed them.

“What do you want?” She tried to say harshly, but her voice broke at the end of her sentence. She was miserably failing. “Why all of this ?”

_ Why did you kidnap me ? _

“I didn’t — kidnap you ! I’m just trying to save you.” The younger Goldstein huffed, raising her voice, before carefully eyeing the door that separated them from one sleepy magizoologist who, quite surprisingly, hadn’t been woken up by the voices and the lack of warmth by his side. 

“I warned you Teen, about the attack. They wanted to do it tonight, while all of you were asleep. They did it, and people were hurt.” Tina opened her mouth, heart beating fast in her chest. Who had been hurt ? Had they endangered their own friends ? But her sister didn’t mind, and kept on going. “I couldn’t let that happen. They wanted to torture you, to force you into joining them. They think, because you are close to Dumbledore, that you know his big plan, and they would have made you say it. I couldn’t bear the idea of you getting hurt, Tina. I had to do something…” Queenie stopped, sighing, pulling away from her face a golden lock, and her eyes were glimmering with tears. “But I can’t go back empty handed, Tina.”

Her voice had dropped, her tone was resigned. Porpentina Scamander could feel that something was wrong. Was it — regret she could hear in her voice ? And yet — when she tried to examine her sister’s eyes for more answer, all she found was the lack of remorse and the emptiness inside of what used to be sparkling with joy.

“You don’t have to go back.” Tina tried.

But it was in vain.

Queenie chuckled sadly, taking another sip of her cocoa to hide away the tears trailing down her face. Her hands were shaking, and she did not look well. Silence fell upon them, as they both observed one another from a safe distance. 

And then, the question the brunette had been asking herself all those years, the one she had kept on the side of her head managed to burst from her lips, unexpectedly. 

She needed to know why. She needed to understand. 

“What did I do wrong ? Why would you turn your back on me?”

It hurt them both.

Tina knew she must have done something wrong to see her own sister join the dark side.

_ You’d rather have your job than your sister. _

Queenie was sure that no matter what her sister would have done — it wouldn’t have been enough. 

_ You can’t throw your life away for love. It doesn’t work that way, Queenie. _

Both sisters blamed themselves for their separation.

Both had been through hell during these long months.

And the two of them knew that they would never be as close as they used to be. Something had been broken, the string linking them had been cut.

“Nothing. It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I thought I could — I wanted to have it all. And I lost everything. I lost you. I lost Jacob…”

_ He still loves you. He is still waiting for you. It’s not too late. You can still surrender. _

The legilimens shook her head, sadly. Things were not as easy as it seemed. And Porpentina got that. More than anyone. But she had faith. Her little sister, the little girl she had raised, had good in her. Her heart was too pure for this evil world, and it had taken away her joy, her innocence. All of those qualities Tina had sworn to protect.  _ When did it all fall apart  _ ? She thought.  _ When did I abandon you ? _

“You don’t have to do this. Newt and I will protect you.”

It sounded very familiar. 

But it was the only promise she knew she could keep.

Tina couldn’t say that everything would be alright because she knew that they were not many choices for her baby sister. It was either jail if she surrendered — perhaps Azkaban, even — or death by the hand of Grindelwald if she failed to bring what he needed.

Or they could hide her away from the ministry and those evil wizards. They could hide her here, and wait for the war to be over. Wait a few more years — and she would have her life back.

_ What kind of life would she have, here, unable to see the sunlight ? It’s a disguised prison. _

“I doubt you can,” was Queenie’s only answer.

They both sighed sorrowfully. And suddenly, the room felt too big for the two of them, and all Porpentina Scamander wanted to do was reach over to her beautiful sister and hold her tight in her arms. And upon thinking that, echoes from her wedding hit her, and she realized that she already had. Flashes shot in front of her eyes — Gerda — her hug, and that perfume she knew hadn’t belonged to her. Gerda — she had used their cousin to get to them — to ‘save them’.

And Queenie nodded at her thoughts, confirming her worries, before assuring her that their cousin was safe, and that she had already set her free. 

But now, their conversation was leading nowhere. It was a dead end. And they knew it.

It was only a matter of time before the blonde decided that she had had enough. Tina was trying to come up with a way to buy herself some time, something that would allow her or Newt to get a hand on a wand and leave this place. But she was too tired, and her mind didn’t find the solution quick enough. 

“I need some intel. On Dumbledore. His plan. Please.” Queenie finally asked, staring at her.

And the brunette closed her eyes, and at the same time, closed her thoughts to her sister.

She and Newt had been practicing for months now, ever since they had known about the attack — they knew that the informations that were planted in their heads were too valuable to remain unprotected. With the help of Albus Dumbledore, she had become quite good at this — or so she had been told. After all, she was fighting harder than ever and was fairly assured that Queenie wouldn’t be able to see anything — her mental shield was strong, and so was her determination.

“You don’t have to hide your thoughts away from me.”

_ You know I do… _

_ You know why I have to. _

_ This, is not you — Queenie. _

And then, she thought about their parents, sending to her little sister, painful images of the persons who had given them life. Who had gone before their time. She pictured their frowning faces and teary eyes, their disapproval and the image broke both of their hearts.

_ Queenie, this isn’t you… This isn’t the young woman who grew up with me. _

_ What would our parents think of you ? What would Mom say ? Her beautiful flower — too precious to be corrupted. Dad’s princess… _

Flashes of their faces were dancing in front of both of their eyes, and Queenie shook her head, and Tina could feel her leaving her thoughts. She had acquired the ability to feel whenever she was being spied. Her memories were clear for now — but her sister was fuming. She had gotten up from her chair, had taken her wand back, and was now pacing to and fro in the room.

“They are dead Teenie.” the blonde spat angrily. It was her weakness. Queenie couldn’t remember their parents well, and it hurt her not to be able to. “Dead.” She repeated, marking her words. “You have to stop talking about them as if they were still here. They are gone. They can’t see us, they left us.”

Now it was Porpentina’s turn to be outraged. She, who had had the privilege of knowing them for more time, could not tolerate whenever someone spoke ill of them. Their memories were still fresh in her mind, their love surrounding her every day.

_ How dare you talk about them that way ? They may be gone, but they are still with us. They will always be here with us. They never really left Queenie — and if you are too blinded by hatred to see that then … Then think about those you love. What about Jacob, huh? How do you think he is coping ? The man is miserable. He doesn’t know what to do anymore, he misses you — _

Her angry mental rant was interrupted by movement in the bedroom, and both sisters looked at each others silently. Newt was obviously turning in the single bed, making it creak, and both of them stood still, waiting to see if they had awoken him. 

_ Please, don’t wake up honey, please don’t wake up _ , Tina thought, closing her eyes to keep her sister from hearing her. Right now, the situation was handled. They were talking rather peacefully, except for their last outburst, but if Newt tried to come in, there was no telling what Queenie’s reaction would be. And she didn’t want to risk that.

The brunette bit her lip, holding her breath until the creaking stopped, and silence filled the apartment again. And then she sighed of relief, and her shoulders dropped.

“Tina ? Are you alright ?” His voice suddenly sleepily called out.

Of course. It was Newt they were talking about. Of course he would wake up and panic from not seeing her on the other side of the bed. Marrying an attentive man could be dangerous that way… 

She had to answer quickly, before he suspected anything. He really didn’t have to witness this. Queenie kept her mouth shut, and Tina answered, her voice wobbling.

“Yes, honey. Just got up to — drink some water. I was thirsty. Please go back to sleep.”

It was the worst excuse she had ever came up with, and now, she knew that it would be a miracle of he didn’t come bursting from the bedroom.  _ Please, go back to sleep. Please, don’t, honey. _

There was a silence for a couple of seconds, and the bride wondered whether her husband had gone back to sleep. There was another creaking, as if he had sat on the bed, now absolutely awake. She winced, rubbing her temple with both of her hands.

“Did you have another nightmare ?” He asked.

She could have smiled, if she hadn't been so scared. Why did he have to be so caring and sweet ? She really didn’t deserve such a man. He was too kind for his own good, and her heart was bursting from loving him with all her soul.

Queenie had promised not to lay a hand on her, but Newt was not safe from her grasp. Newt was not their blood. And there was no mistake : the blonde adored him. But he wasn’t safe. As long as he stayed put, and didn’t try to attack, things would remain civil. And they would all be alright. She couldn’t risk him getting hurt. She could never be able to bear such a sight.

“No, I’m fine really. Sleep, Newt. I’ll be back in a second.” She said, trying to act earnest when all she wanted to tell him was to run away.

Run ? Where ?

There was nowhere to go. They were trapped in the suitcase.

Damn his ideas. They were both genius and incredibly unpractical for an emergency.

Had they even remained in the Scamander Manor ?

She highly doubted that. The golden haired witch had mentioned something about an attack. She wouldn’t have left them on the ground, ready to be found if her intention was really to save them.

Tina’s heart clenched violently. Who had been hurt during this assault ? The many faces of those she loved and cared about were dancing painfully in front of their eyes — Theseus, Andrea, Achilles, Vivian, Jacob, Bunty — the creatures ! _ Please, tell me none of them were hurt. _

Queenie’s eyes were sombre now, and the shadow of fear was weighing on her shoulders.

“Tina — I don’t want to hurt you.” She repeated. “ But you are not giving me a choice, here.”

_ Then don’t. Please don’t. You always have a choice. _ The Auror thoughts, tears in her eyes.

But her prayer was interrupted by the screen being opened, revealing a very vigilant wizard. Tousled hair, eyes wide open, wearing striped pyjamas, he was alert and ready to strike, wand in hand. Of course, it was the moment Newt Scamander had chosen to make his grand entrance, and Porpentina should have known that he hadn’t fallen back to sleep. She hadn’t heard him snore nor talk in his sleep, which was the sweetest thing she had ever witnessed.

Wand in hand, he had opened the screen and aimed at Queenie. However, the witch had already mouthed a spell, which had sent her husband banging on the bed. Tina screamed, and her hands flew to her mouth as she witnessed the way his head had hit the wall. The blond cast another spell, and suddenly, ropes were wrapping around Newt’s wrists and ankles, keeping him from leaving. The magizoologist kept on thrashing at the bed they had both slept in, trying to get away. But without his wand, without his creatures, it was of no use.

Tina screamed, scared that he had hurt himself, and tried to get closer. Queenie couldn’t let that happen. And suddenly, the Auror was bound on the couch, unable to move.

“Let me go, Queenie !” She screamed, fighting against her sister’s magic that had improved over the years.

And Queenie shook her head, tears in her eyes.

And Tina realized that it was no longer her sister in front of her.

It was a woman clouded with fear, lost, trying to save her family and herself.

It was a woman whose heart was broken, torn between the knowledge that she had made a mistake, and the faith that she had chosen the right side.

It was a desperate soul, drowning in her own mistakes, grasping for oxygen, unaware that her actions could have severe consequences.

“You are not giving me a choice, Teenie…” She whispered, making her way through the bedroom they had once shared.

_ No. _

_ Please. _

_ Don’t do this. _

_ Don’t hurt him. _

She begged, but her sister wouldn’t have it.

“What are you — Queenie ? Queenie, release me! Queenie, you can’t do this. Please, please I’m begging you — don’t hurt him.”

Queenie turned to her sister one last time, putting herself between her and her husband who had been silenced. She could only hear his growls as he was still trying to set himself free, very much aware of what was about to happen. Tina looked at him. They needed to be strong. The blonde sighed.

“Did Dumbledore destroy the blood pact ?” She asked calmly.

Tina closed her eyes, and did her best not to think about the answer. She closed her eyes, and shook her head, refusing to give any kind of reply.

_ I am so sorry, Newt. _

_ Please forgive me. _

“Crucio.”

She heard Newt’s scream and she cried out as well.

  
  



	10. Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain takes different shapes and sizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, morning, hello to you all !
> 
> Thank you for your response to my latest chapter -- I know everything was tense and difficult but hey ? You know me ! What would I do without angst ? :D
> 
> Here is the 10th chapter of deeds ! Already ? Wow. We are mid story, I should probably pick up the pace with the third one if I ever want you to get it right after this one :D Right after my holidays, maybe :D  
> I hope you will like it. I am introducing another arc -- which will be incredibly important for the rest of the story, but you will see ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know in the comment if you did ! See you next week my lovelies !

He was motionless, laying on the floor, eyes closed, lips sealed, right where he had fallen down. Nothing had changed, the room had been preserved, frozen in time, and the stick castle was still broken near the window. His golden curls were intact, still beautifully arranged all around his pale face. The ghost of a smile was painted on his mouth that had lost all of its color : it was as if he hadn’t felt any pain at all. He looked… peaceful, as if he were asleep. But the lack of movement from his chest, the coldness of his skin could deceive no one. It was over.

Achilles Tolliver was lying dead on his old bedroom floor, his body protected by a spell so that he wouldn’t start to decay, and Theseus Scamander was keeping watch over him. It was the least he could do, after the wizard had saved his life. He hadn’t had the heart to move him, not even on a bed, afraid to disturb his rest, afraid to believe it had actually happened. His lifeless body felt strange in the childish atmosphere that remained stuck in the room he and Newt had shared so many years ago. In the middle of their toys, his corpse was bringing the inevitable truth of life : we all live, we all die, some before others. Some, unfairly. 

On the other side of the room, holding his legs against his chest, seeking warmth in the coldness of a sorrowful morning, Theseus was shaking, trying to contain his anger and anguish, eyes fixed on Achilles, a man who had gone too soon. A man he had wished to get closer to.

The assault was over, and together, the witches and wizards had been able to push Grindelwald’s followers back. There had been wounded, and loss from both sides.  _ But nothing hurt quite as much as this _ , he thought.  _ He didn’t deserve to die… _

That was this exact sentence he had told Vivian in the morning when they had counted the departed. His heart clenched when he remembered her reaction, her tears, her despair. She hadn’t wanted to believe his words, had denied the indisputable : her lover was dead. He was not coming back. And once the news had settled on her brain, the older Scamander had witnessed her soul crumbling to pieces, and she had hold on to him, weeping against his chest. Vivian and Achilles had been talking about moving in together, and the possibility of getting married someday. They were finally ready to take the leap… but fate had decided otherwise. The blond Auror hadn’t said goodbye to her that night. He had left her worrying. He had left her alone. In a matter of seconds, that woman’s life had been shattered, and the idea of a happy ending was gone forever. 

Vivian hadn’t been strong enough to see her former lover yet — and Theseus couldn’t blame her. It was hard to see him that way — even for him who wasn’t that close. Death didn’t suit Achilles Tolliver. Didn’t suit his charming looks and joyful smile. _ Why didn’t you relieve her of her wand ? _

He kept on staring at him, hoping that if he closed his eyes long enough, the man would eventually wake up, and it would all be a stupid joke. They would laugh, and exchange stories. Just like old times. All the older Scamander wanted was for things to become normal again. For the war to be over. For the loss to stop at last. But his friend was dead. It was over.

Burying his face inside of his shaky hands, Theseus tried to hide away the tears that were streaming down his face. He thought of Newt and Tina — who hadn’t heard the news yet, probably, wherever they were. What would they think once they discovered that their wedding had caused the demise of their best friend? That there had been severe consequences to their choices ? 

After all, the magizoologist deeply cared for the American Auror, and as for Tina — she had once had feeling for this man — whatever they had been. Achilles and Porpentina had dated for quite some time, before Newt showed up, and this surely would leave a bruise in her heart.

They would blame themselves. Of course they would. They were Newt and Tina.

He snorted sadly. There was no telling that the newlyweds were even alive. They had vanished into the darkness and no one had seen them ever since. He suspected the worst : Newt wouldn’t have left without letting him know. They were either in danger — or dead as well, for all they knew. But Theseus needed to believe that they were still breathing somewhere. His heart wouldn’t handle it.

First his fiancé, now his friend. He couldn’t lose his brother too. He couldn’t. He clenched his first, sensing his own blood boiling in his veins. It was not fair.

None of this was.

_ Why do people always sacrifice themselves for me ? What makes me so special ? They deserved to live as much as I do. They call me a war hero, but so far, who have I managed to save ?  _

Next to him, curled up in a little bowl, the baby kneazle stirred, finally waking after the powerful spell that had almost killed him, and began to rub its tiny head on his tight. Reviving the kitten had been one of Achilles’ last act of selflessness and bravery, and the Auror had hang on to it, trying to protect the memory of his friend. He had held the beast in his arm to provide warmth, both for Newt and his deceased friend. And suddenly, the creature moved closer to the body on display, sniffing it, trying to wake the man up, before sadly resting on his chest, making sure that no one dared disturb him in his peace. Achilles had saved one life that night — and the creature was showing its gratitude the only way it could : by guarding his stiff body.

The sight of it alone was heartbreaking — and Theseus slowly made his way to Achilles’ corpse, immobile in this strange surrounding, and allowed himself to take his cold hand into his, bringing it closer to his heart. His body hadn’t gone rigid because of the preserving spell he had put, and it almost felt like he was still alive.

“I will avenge you, my friend. I promise you. You will not have died in vain.” He whispered, holding tight, hoping that wherever he was, Achilles could hear him. He had meant every words.

He didn’t know how, or when, but there would come a time where he would personally make sure that his murdered had paid for their crime. Make sure that the gorgeous brunette who had attacked them that night would suffer. Suddenly, Theseus felt something cold against his hand, as his palm touched Achilles’, and slowly, he let go of the man’s hand only to find out that all this time, he had been holding a tiny ring between his fingers. It had probably been his last move, which meant that the object had to hold a particular place in his heart. Had he meant to ask Vivian to marry him ? Or maybe to gift it to her ? It surely didn’t look like an engagement ring.

It was a strange looking circle made of gold, delicately chiseled and holding in its middle, the strangest stone he had ever seen. It was a black — triangular crystal engraved with the eeriest symbol : a circle, a triangle, and a stick in the center. What it meant — he had no idea. He carefully observed the object with utmost care, sensing its powerful magic radiating : it was no usual ring.

Theseus had never seen anything quite like it. It was delicate, and manly, and nothing like the American wizard would have never worn. There was something about it — something he couldn’t exactly define… 

“Theseus ?”

Startled, he almost let the golden circle escape from his fingers. He hadn’t heard anyone coming in, but again maybe — he had been too stuck in his grief to notice. His eyes settled on his mother who was waiting for him by the threshold, avoiding the body displayed on the ground of the bedroom both of her sons had lived in, all those years ago. Grey hair braided to the side, her kind eyes were filled with tears, and dark circles had spread under them as she had been busy tending to the wounded all day long. Before becoming a hippogriff breeder, Andrea Scamander had been a nurse in Saint Mungo’s, and hadn’t lost her touch. She was staring at him, shaking as well, exhausted and saddened and quickly, and without thinking about it, he hid the ring in his pocket, knowing that he could always place it back with the person to whom it belonged. Or just give it to Vivian — she had been after all, the closest to him.

“Have you found your brother yet ?” Andrea asked, her voice quivering.

The head-Auror shook his head , not able to look at his own mother in the eye, feeling guilty for everything that had happened. He knew he should have put up more protections around his brother’s old bedroom — He knew something bad would happen during the night, and yet, he hadn’t done anything.

A man had died. His brother and sister in law were missing.

His eyes settled on the Kneazle instead, and suddenly, Theseus came up with a new idea. It was an epiphany, the long hoped answer to their problems. Newton’s book had mentioned that this creature — this Kneazle could bond with its caregiver. What if he used it to look for his little brother and his sister-in-law ? It could work, right?

Maybe it would. Maybe it wouldn’t.

But he had to try.

_ I won’t let anything happen to them. _

He sighed, staring at Achilles one more time. And all he felt was pain.

_ I will avenge you. _

* * *

Pain.

It was all that Newton Scamander was able to feel at that moment. Pain ravaging his entire body, attacking his every limb. It felt as if he was being stabbed by thousands of knives at the same time, leaving him panting, screaming for liberation, hoping for death. Growing up, he had been used to injuries : living with creatures was a risky business, and many times he had been wounded by accident. And then, there had been Graves’ attack, and bolts of lightning, electricity entering his body. It had hurt, it was true. But there was nothing quite like what he was going through right now. Eyes closed, jaw clenched, the magizoologist was trying his hardest to hold on, knowing that his pain would end, some way or another. His heart was beating fast in his chest, his breathing was ragged. His voice was breaking — unable to express his agony.

It burnt, it ached, it throbbed : it was pure torture, and the fact that it was his sister-in-law, a witch he had admired so much, that was causing his torment was perhaps, the worst of it all.

He was not able to hear his wife crying anymore, his own pained screams had covered hers. Tina had tried to get to him, had tried to fight her sister’s enchantment but it was of no use. Queenie was stronger — perhaps her time with Grindelwald had served her well. The brunette was still here, begging, he knew it. He could feel her, nearby, and her presence alone was the only reason for him to keep fighting. To keep breathing.

He refused to be the one to give her any kind of informations on Dumbledore. And unless she stopped maiming him — his mind would remain blank. There was nothing but pain, fear, and the sweet desire to make it all stop.

Another infernal wave of pain rushed through his bones, he could feel his entire body clench painfully : his muscles were rigid, it felt as if all his skeleton was breaking piece by piece.

And suddenly, everything stopped.

“Stop. Please stop.” He heard from afar, and it was maybe the weakest moan he had ever witnessed.

Newt felt his body go limp on the bed, and he tried his best to catch his breath, knowing that his misery was far from being over. It had been days, hours, minutes — he couldn’t tell. Everything aches so much. Carefully opening his green eyes, filled with tears, he immediately caught his wife’s glance, filled with anguish. Tina had been sobbing, her face was red and wet, her entire body arched towards him, despite her magical bounds. He noticed that her wrists were bleeding, perhaps because of her magical cuffs tying her to the wall rubbing against her soft skin.

She looked wrecked. He knew he would have been the same if it had been her in his place.

Queenie was avoiding the both of them, looking at her feet, obviously ashamed of her behavior. She had never wanted to hurt any of them — Newton Scamander was sure of it. She was afraid, and fear made people do the most desperate act against their will.

“You have to understand that it’s nothing against you. If there was another way...” The golden haired witch started, and stopped mid-sentence, the innocent prey of doubt and regret.

Her wand was still pointed towards him, threatening to blast him with another spell. The woman was shaking with all her might — obviously pained to have to torture her brother-in-law in front of her sister. It wasn’t like her : it wasn’t the Queenie he had grown to love over Tina’s stories. It wasn’t the sweet girl that had been described, the candid witch who spread happiness wherever she went. But that Queenie was still in there, he just knew it. People didn’t change like that, not so quickly.

And Newt stared at his sister-in-law, daring her to blast him again. He couldn’t care. His eyes were on Tina. This battle was  _ for _ Tina.

Tina who seemed on the verge of breaking down.

_ It’s going to be okay, honey. We are going to be all right. _

Sometimes, he wished she could hear his thoughts, and be the legilimens of the family. Maybe then — she wouldn’t seem so broken and worried. No matter how hard he tried to reassure her, to pick up her glance and smile weakly, the brunette’s attention always went back to her sister, scared, perhaps, that she would strike again. Usually, they didn’t need words; all they had to do was share a meaningful glance and they understood each other. 

Glances were of no help this time.

The Goldsteins talked some more, but the magizoologist was too weak to understand the words being voiced. It sounded like his wife was begging some more for his life, that she was trying to bargain : she wanted to take his place, but he couldn’t let that happen. Queenie didn’t seem keen on it either; Newt had understood that the reason he had been her target was because she was unable to lay a hand on her own blood. However, what she was doing was far worse; it was mentally torturing her by making her witness his demise. Her goal was to make either of them break down, and she would succeed, he knew it. If Tina had been the one hurt, he would have never hesitated. He would have spilled every secret; they could still win the war. He couldn’t lose his one true love.

Newt took a painful breath, and glanced at the bedside table where both of their wands were casually on display. Queenie had been far too busy hurting him to notice, and he had tried to resist her spells. But now that he had a break, maybe he could try — he had never performed wandless magic but it was as good time as any.

But before he even got the chance to consider the idea fully, his attempt was interrupted.

“Crucio.”

Newt’s body contracted, and another scream escaped from his lips. He bit his lip until it bled, trying to refrain himself from expressing his agony. His hands clutched at the bedhead, his toes clenched, his head banged against the bed as he pushed it behind, running away from the two woman’s glance. He convulsed, making the cot creak, and he tried to focus on that sound, on the beating of his heart, trying to regain his breath. It lasted less than the last time, or maybe he had lost consciousness in the middle. He couldn’t tell. Time had its own rules in this apartment that should have been filled with the happiest of memories.

It stopped again. He could taste blood in his mouth, and strings of sweat running on his face. Tears had clouded his vision, and he could tell that he had been on the verge of losing consciousness again. Numb, mentally and physically weak, Newt fell into the pillows again, gasping.

Everything was cloudy — Queenie and Tina’s faces were blurred, and he tried to hang on to the last flicker of light : the fire was joyfully burning in the chimney, dancing in front of his tired orbs.  _ As long as there is light  _ — he tried to think, trying his best not to close his eyes, exhausted from the torture.  _ As long as there is light — it isn’t over. _

“Alright — Alright ! I’ll tell you everything if — if you stop.” He heard, in a small whimper.

It was Tina’s voice all from afar. And it sounded beautiful in his head, especially when his body hurt so much.

Tina who was giving up — wait — was she ? Suddenly regaining some last strength, Newt shook his head faintly, trying his best to express his refusal.

She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t back down. She was the strongest of them two, she had to keep fighting. He could hang on, buy them enough time to find a solution to their problem. Despite what she was saying, Queenie’s goal was not to kill any of them — or if she was, she was doing a poor job at it. Her intentions were good — as good as they could be since her judgement was clouded with fear. Newt knew he would be alright — that he would survive. Tina didn’t seem persuaded.

He couldn’t blame her thought. He would have never been able to witness such a scene. He smiled softly. That was the woman he loved, the woman able to see the worst of her nightmares coming true, and yet, held on for so many hours. It had been hours right ? He was too exhausted to try to glance at his wrist watch, and besides, he was scared to : he could feel the blood running from his wrist and torso, from his forehead even. He had done this to himself, while trying to avoid the painful blasts Queenie kept throwing at him, and a sigh escaped from his lips. 

It had been supposed to be their first day as husband and wife. It had been supposed to be the happiest morning of their existence. And yet, here they were, both suffering, separated but together in their minds. Together in this fight.

“Tina — don’t!” He croaked, his voice hoarse from all of the screaming and panting.

It was all he was able to say — all he had the strength to voice before closing his eyes again, trying to regain consciousness. He felt his head roll on his own torso, focusing on the rise and the fall of his chest. Everything hurt and the world was spinning around him.

“I’m sorry Newt — I can’t watch you like this.” He heard from afar.

_ It’s alright, honey. I don’t blame you. We can do this. We can still win. _

_ But not today. _

_ Not today. _

And Newton Scamander finally lost consciousness to this last thought.

* * *

  
  


Pain.

It was all she could see on his beautiful face, distorted by his agony. His head that was now resting on his shoulder, hanging pitifully on the side. His adorable curly locks she loved so much were drenched in sweat and blood was running from his nose, forehead, wrist and torso, from what she could see. Newton Scamander had lost his battle against unconsciousness and somehow, the brunette was grateful that he was finally able to put his mind and body to rest. He had fought so bravely against the pain, he deserved a break.

Porpentina Scamander’s heart was pounding in her chest, as she was trying her hardest to break free from her magical bonds. Her place belonged next to him, accompanying him in his suffering but her own sister, but Queenie had decided otherwise and it was killing her.

She was enraged. More than she had ever been. She was afraid. He was everything to her. And right now, all she wanted was to destroy everything, to hurt her sister who had claimed wanting to save them. How could she do this to them ? How could she do this to her own flesh and blood ? To the sister she said she loved ? The brunette couldn’t understand her, and her choices. But here, in their apartment filled with happy memories, she wasn’t in control.

She couldn’t bear this any longer. Couldn’t hear him scream, begging for her to end it. It was too hard to witness, too much for her heart.

“I will tell you what you want to know — if you let me mend him.” She whispered, head down, her lips trembling with rage.

Tina couldn’t look at Queenie in the eye right now. Utterly disappointed once more by her sibling’s behavior, crushed by her actions, she knew that if she did, her emotions would show and nothing could ever bring them closer ever again. Right now, it didn’t seem like she would ever bring the blonde to reason. It was wishful thinking, and the Auror had had enough of hoping for a change.

But from the lack of response, she gathered what her kidnapper was thinking : doubting the veracity of her wish.

“I promise I won’t try anything — I just need to — He’s bleeding.” Tina continued, leaning against the wall, exhausted and heartbroken, her husband’s screams still echoing in her ears.

“Swear it.” Queenie answered.

Porpentina Scamander took a deep, steady breath before finally daring to meet her sister’s blue eyes. All she saw in there was regret and fear, and suspicion. The brunette had to play her cards well if she wanted to get out of this situation alive, and especially accompanied by her husband. Right now, it was all that mattered. Dumbledore, Grindelwald were far away from her mind, and the war raging outside was of no importance.

They could still win. She was sure of it. Even if she told the few secrets she was aware of.

They still hadn’t found a way to break the blood pact. They were not anywhere near having a constructed plan. It wouldn’t matter much — and the love of her life needed her.

She was a wife, and an Auror, but between love and work, she would always choose those who mattered the most to her. There had been a time in her life when she had chosen the law over her own family — or at least, had made it seem like it. All she had wanted was for Queenie to be safe, and happy. Her worries about her sister going to prison were far away now. But she had sworn to herself that she wouldn’t be doing this mistake again. 

Newton Scamander had made her weak in that way. For the better — maybe.

“I swear that I will tell you intel on Dumbledore if you let me take care of my husband.”

She opened her thoughts to her sister, hoping that she would trust her.

_ I swear it on our parents’ memory. _

And Queenie nodded, retrieving the wands on the bedside table before magicking her sister free.

And once unbound from the wall, Tina ran towards the bed drenched in blood and sweat, leaving behind her the woman who had hurt her the most.

The woman she loved too much to ever forgive for what she had done.


	11. Ghost of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina try to come up with a plan to escape. Theseus sees his great love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends !
> 
> I am sorry I will keep this short -- I am utterly exhausted and have been so busy for the past weeks.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter that brings into the spotlight one of the most important aspect of this story, and its future development.  
> Thank you for your love, your enthusiasm that always pushes me to get better, and write more. You guys are amazing !  
> Please, enjoy this chapter ! Let me know what you thought in the comment section, and I will see you next week for next chapter <3

He felt something wet on his face, and his torso. It was cold, flush against his bruised skin, and he sighed of relief. Everything hurt but this felt like heaven.

He smelled the soft fragrance of a very familiar perfume — hers. There was no mistaken. She was here, she was safe. How did she get here ? It didn’t matter. They were together again.

He tasted blood on his lips, and it reminded him of where he was, and what had happened before he had blacked out. Memories he would have rather forgotten.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful woman on earth, sat by the bed they had shared the night before, applying a wet cloth on his body, erasing the blood and sweat. Erasing the traces of his torture. How long she had been here, mending his wounds, he couldn’t tell. Last thing he remembered was her begging her sister to stop — somehow, she had managed to get to him, which he was grateful for. Tina was so focused on her task, biting her lips to avoid to spill more tears, her own locks stuck to her wet cheeks. Her hands were efficiently running on his body, undoing her sister’s work. She was so focused she didn’t see the way he was admiring her, as if she was his personal guardian angel fallen from heaven. And maybe she was after all — the light was forming some sort of halo above her pretty head. Newt smiled difficulty. He carefully rose his hand, trembling, weak, and cupped her cheek softly. His wife leaned into the touch, putting her own hand on top of his, reassured to see him finally awake. Her fingers gripped his palm, trembling and the magizoologist could tell that he hadn’t been the only one hurt by Queenie’s actions.

Newt tried to open his mouth for there was too many questions running in his mind. How had she gotten here ? Had she told any of their secrets ? Where was the legilimens ? But before he could say anything, the brunette brought a glass of water closer to his lips, pouring some between his chapped lips, and the wizard gulped every drops greedily. It was cold, and tasted like heaven : he hadn’t realized until now how thirsty he had been. All his screams had made his throat sore, but it was the least of his worries : his entire body felt like he had been stepped on by a Hippogriff. Carefully, Tina wiped his mouth where a little steam of water had escaped, and leant to kiss him softly, obviously scared of hurting him further. And he sighed against her mouth, enjoying the closeness. Relieved to be alive. Relieved that she was as well. 

A quick glance behind his wife’s shoulder made him realize that they were not alone. Tina had certainly bargained with her sister so that she could come to him. Queenie was still here, keeping a careful eye on them, but trying to leave them in privacy. After all, they were still prisoners. 

“I’m so sorry honey.” Tina whispered, running a hand through his hair tenderly, entangling his tousled locks. “I’m so sorry she did this to you.” She repeated.

He wanted to say that it was all right — but it was not. It was far from it actually. It wasn’t the morning he had wanted from them, especially not the day after their wedding. In his head, he had imagined it sweet and meaningful, preparing breakfast together and enjoying their first day as husband and wife. What they had been through was not even close to what he had imagined.

He wished he could have told her that everything would be fine from now on — but he wasn’t so sure either. Could he tell what the future would be made of ? Would they even manage to get out of the case ? How long did Queenie think she could hold them ?

All he knew was that feeling that she was by his side had made everything better. Had made the battle worthwhile.

Even if every bones, muscles of his body ached.

Porpentina moved the cloth to a wound on his chest : it had been caused by one of Queenie’s hurtful curses between two cruciatus spells. Newt had no idea it was even here in the first place : he hadn’t noticed the blood spreading on his white shirt. The man winced when he felt the cold wetness enter the open wound, and from what he could see, the scar wouldn’t be a pretty one. He was used to it : to him, it was another one to add to his never-ending list of injuries. To Tina, it would be the mark of her sister’s wickedness forever inked on his skin.

“Does it hurt ?” She whispered, pulling the cloth away from him, concerned.

Newt nodded, not voicing his discomfort at loud. He had been worse, and didn’t want his wonderful wife to worry. In a matter of days, hours, everything would have disappeared. Maybe not everything — the shock of being tortured by his own sister in law would probably never go away, as well as the mental pain. He couldn’t imagine what the brunette was feeling right now. Her own blood had betrayed her once more, putting him at risk. Tina was a forgiving woman, but this ? This was too much, too complicated. He knew her heart to be shattered, even though she was not showing any signs of it. She was his Tina after all; she had to be strong for the two of them.

There was only concern on her frown, fear in her dark eyes. Feelings he so desperately wanted to wipe off her beautiful face that deserved nothing but a smile ornating it.

Tina’s hand had started to run over his bare chest, tracing down the trails of his battles with beasts, avoiding his most recent wound. He had told her, once, the stories behind them, and she had listened to everything eagerly, wondering how such a beautiful skin could be that bruised. She had explored his torso and back, much like she was doing now, declaring that her favorite scar was the one next to his rib, caused by smugglers, and that her favorite freckle was the odd looking one above his heart. They had laughed and talked that night. It had been one of their moment of pure bliss shared in the quietness of his apartment in London. A bliss, an innocence he missed right now.

Making sure that Queenie was distracted with something else, Tina leant closer to kiss his cheek, using their proximity to exchange a few important words with him.

“We need to find a way out of here, Newt.” She said, hopeful. “We need to stop Queenie.”

Newt shivered. There was no stopping Queenie. Nor any escaping. He had made this case with only one exit, the very one Queenie was fiercely guarding. If he had imagined one minute that their lives would be threatened after their wedding night, perhaps he would have constructed a hidden exit for them to run away if things ever got complicated. Without magic, they couldn’t go anywhere, and the blonde would find them anyway; he was too weak to move, let alone run. Tina had a chance, but she would never leave him behind, especially not after what had happened. 

It was impossible. There was no stopping the witch. Not like this. Not when he was too weak to fight, or to create a powerful spell to strike her. Besides, they had been deprived of their wands. His body was not ready for wandless magic. 

“We need our wands.” He painfully croaked, trying to bring some sense into her.

Something flickered inside Porpentina Scamander’s eyes — which got him worried.

Hope. 

Newt had seen her like this before : the witch had had an idea. Her entire face had suddenly enlightened, and she had stopped chewing on her lip. And from what he could see, it had to be a good one. A smile had spread on her lips, ingenious, yet saddened. Shuddering, Newton Scamander observed her in awe as she bit her lower lips, mind racing. He could almost hear the racking of her brain.

“No ! We need  _ a _ wand.” She finally exclaimed.

The magizoologist raised an eyebrow, quite confused by her sudden awakening. He couldn’t really understand what was so different with what he had said, and if she was thinking about stealing her sister’s wand, then he would have to stop her there — it would be madness.

Queenie was a skilled witch, and had been taught wandless and wordless magic at Ilvermorny — much like his wife. However, the recent turn of events had made her much stronger. And apparently, Grindelwald had taught her so spells during her stay — they couldn’t risk this situation to worsen.

“Newt — Did you use everything that was inside my case, when I moved in London?”

He nodded, not getting where she was coming from. It was such an odd question to ask when their lives were in danger. But yes, he had. Whenever she was not around, he had used all of the items she had packed inside of her magical case containing her furniture from New York and had put everything where it belonged, here, in their wedding case. It was better this way, rather than messily stacked inside a suitcase she had forgotten about, in the corner of a room.

“Do you remember an old rectangular box I used to keep behind my books next to my bed.” He nodded again. “Is it there ?”

“Yes — but I don’t see how —”

She shushed him by putting a single finger on his lips, checking on Queenie who was looking out the window, where Newt had reconstructed the view they had in their apartment back in New York. The blond should have kept a better watch at them, maybe then, would she have been able to stop their plan. Their minds were sealed shut, there was no way she would break into their thoughts. And besides, the legilimens was probably too busy regretting her actions to care. Newt had seen it during his torture : it had hurt her as well.

_ People are easiest to read when they are hurting. _

His mind had screamed for dear life, his thoughts had only managed to conjure two words :  _ Kill me.  _ And tears had dwelled down Queenie’s cheeks slowly upon hearing those awful thoughts in her head. It had hurt her. Good. Perhaps next time, she wouldn’t do that to him.

“I kept my parents wands hidden there. I never told Queenie because — well, she would have been hurt to find out.”

The brunette had told him all about her parents, once, when they had gone to the cemetery to pay their respect and add some flowers to their grave. She had confessed their illness, the way it had evolved, their lives before, and after. The fact that they hadn’t been able to keep anything of them because their risked exposure to the disease themselves. How Tina had overcome this rule by keeping some of their clothes, her mother’s necklace, and their wands to remember them by. 

Actually, when their parents had left them, they had both gone to one of their relatives who didn’t have a lot of money — not enough to get them proper wands. Queenie had taken their mother’s, and Tina their father’s until later on, they managed to save enough for get their own. Tina had then kept them, not telling her sister who considered that she was too stuck in the past to look forward the future. She had stacked them into boxes, bringing them out occasionally when their absence was too hard to bare. He had no idea what those boxes had contained…

“We need access to them.” Tina said fiercely.

He agreed. They needed magic. If he had known that this box contained magical artifacts, he would have put them on display, not behind her book near the bed. But Newt Scamander had paid attention to details, and had made everything as he had remembered them, back in New York, with the gentle help of Jacob. He had wanted it to be perfect for his wife — too perfect perhaps, which could now cause their demise.

But there was hope, and a tiny chance it could work. They had to have faith in themselves.

They made up their plan quickly, whispering. They didn’t get much time but it was better than nothing. Queenie was still observing the outside, lost in her thoughts, unaware of their scheme. There was no telling if it could work, but they had to try. 

What else was there for them to do anyway ? Had people noticed their absence ? Maybe his family, or Achilles were looking for them. But they couldn’t wait for the cavalry to come, couldn’t wait to be rescued. What if they came in too late, and one of them had gotten hurt ?

Newt Scamander regretted not bringing a few of his creatures with him. Leaving them with Bunty had been his most serious mistake, especially in these times of war. Pickett wouldn’t have been able to save them this time, but a niffler or a swooping evil was always good to have in the pocket in case things like that happened.

“I won’t let you get tortured again, my love.” Tina whispered before pulling him into a soft kiss.

It was a promise she intended to keep, that much was clear.

A promise, much like the one she had made a few hours prior when she had decided to marry him.

And her mouth tasted sweet after the blood and the sweat. Her warmth was more than agreeable after all the pain. He smiled against her, caressing her cheek, enjoying their closeness. The calm after the storm, he thought. But their schemes had given him hope again.

Maybe after all, this wouldn’t end so badly for them.

He had faith.

“Rather me than you.”

Tina smiled, but it was full of regrets. He could see the guilt in her eyes, wishing all of this could have been avoided, but none of this was her fault. It was Queenie’s alone. But it was true. He could rather relive his agony than see her experience even a half of what he had been through. Not that she wouldn’t be able to handle it — he was quite certain that she would have held on longer then he had, just to prove her sister wrong. It was only his chivalrous ideal : he was convinced that no women should be hurt. No one had the right to touch his wife — nor any other witch.

Mouvement on the other side of the room made them part quickly, and within seconds, the cloth was back on his wound, and Newt winced again in pain. The towel — or what was looking like it, was drenched in blood already. Clicking her heels, Queenie had come closer, remaining at a safe distance to respect their privacy : after all, the wizard was still hanging by his wrist, bare chest, his torso exposed to her sight. She cleared her throat, hoping to catch her sister’s attention.

“I did my part of our bargain. Now, you and I need to talk, Teenie.” She called out, looking at her feet.

And Porpentina nodded, severe, before pulling away from her husband reluctantly once his shirt done. They hadn’t had time to come up with the perfect plan, but it didn’t matter. It was now or never, and they had to get out of this case. Before she turned around, she muttered a spell, and Newt felt his right wrist freed from the magical bond Queenie had created to keep him steady. He knew his wife to be a strong witch, but even he couldn’t do wandless magic that easily. Impressed, he kept his hand up so that the blond wouldn’t notice anything different. The brunette smiled softly, and left the bedroom, her beautiful dark hair bouncing at her every steps, and he watched her go, knowing that the next time he would see her, they would be free. One way or another. 

The witch closed the doors behind her, telling her sister that he needed some rest. The legilimens didn’t seem to mind. After all, a quiet conversation with her sister wouldn’t hurt. Or so she thought… He heard them talk from the other side of the room but paid no attention to what they were saying.

He knew that Porpentina would be trying to buy him time. Time to get the wands, and get free from Queenie’s spell. Time to rescue them.

He did need rest, it was true. But he had more important matters to attend to.

Saving them was his priority. He couldn’t let his wife down.

  
  


* * *

Theseus Scamander has never been an anxious person. Growing up, and thanks to his father’s help, he had been used to everything falling into his hands smoothly : once graduated, he had become an Auror without much complications, had then been sent to war where he had fought bravely only to be promoted Head-Auror after that. During investigation, he was often the one to take the lead, and loved to take important decisions as well; people trusted his ability to handle a team and considered him as one of the most talented Ministry worker there ever was. Even in his relationships : he had met Leta when she was Newt’s friend, had wooed her, asked her on a date. Next thing he knew, he had fallen for the girl and asked her to marry him. She had immediately accepted, tears in her eyes. Until… well, the rally, everything in his life had been easier than for most people. And now… Now his entire life was falling apart, and he had never been confronted with such fright.

He did not know how to react. What to do. How to deal with the stress crushing his soul, suffocating him more and more with each passing minutes.

Back at the Scamander Manor, every pair of eyes had been set on him, waiting for him to take the lead, and decide what to do next. And the only man that could have helped him, his colleague from the other side of the pond had died saving him. He was alone and the lives of his brother and sister-in-law were in his hands. But the truth was that for the first time in his life, he had no idea how to salvage this situation. There were too many lives at stake, and they had lost so much already… Theseus sighed, burying his head in his hands. All those people waiting for him had caused anxiety to his very confused soul. He hadn’t even had time to mourn properly the loss of Achilles Tolliver. Not that they were that close but — over the years, they had spent quite a handful of moments together and appreciated each other. They had gone to the games in America and England, and corresponded from time to time to catch up.

Theseus Scamander hadn’t been able to close his eyes ever since that terrible moment. Every time he had tried, flashes of the blond Auror had invaded his mind, and the last glance he had thrown him, right before being struck by the death spell was inked in his memories.

The lack of sleep, the noise… Everything was causing him distress.

To avoid the fuss, and the stress, he had fled to his office to seek out quiet and peace, hoping that the answer to his problems would finally reveal themselves. But they hadn’t. 

The older Scamander had known that he wouldn’t be disturbed here; other Aurors were too busy trying to chase down Grindelwald or attending to other matters.

He had examined every lead, had interrogated witnesses, but none of that had brought him any closer to Newt and Tina. They had just disappeared out of the blue. How could this happen? They had been right here. There had to be someone, anyone who had seen something. As to who, the mystery remained unsolved.

The Kneazle was too weak to be of any use, and was resting on the side of his office, snoring softly. It was only a kitten after all, a baby who had fought so bravely against their opponent;he or she deserved some rest before being asked for service again. But Theseus was running out of options.

Patting his pocket, the wizard pulled out the ring he had found in his friend’s hand, seizing it, observing it some more. He was aware that he had done something wrong by ‘stealing’ it from Achilles, but caught red-handed, he hadn’t given it a proper thought before hiding it away. He had considered giving it to Vivian, but selfishly, he had held on to it a while longer. It was the memory of the man who had sacrificed himself for him — it was the promise of a vengeance to come, or a battle to lead. And he couldn’t return the object back to its owner yet, not until he had fulfilled his promise. Flashes of the recent event came rushing in his head again, and Theseus closed his eyes, feeling the beginning of a migraine invade his mind.

He was exhausted. He was scared. And right now, all he wanted was for someone to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright, that his brother was safe, and would remain so, that no further damage had been done. Right now, he needed someone to take the lead, to tell him what to do. For the first time in his life, he wanted to rely on someone, anyone. As long as Newt and Tina were safe…

Without paying attention to it, the wizard turned the ring a few times between his fingers, holding tight the golden circle, and closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of himself. Trying to prevent the tears from trailing down his cheeks.

He didn’t notice the strange pale shadow appearing by his side, and looking at him with confusion.

Didn’t notice the way it approached him, trying to touch him, but failed.

He did feel something cold, and yet warmth spread inside of him without him understanding where it had all came from. A familiar atmosphere was now surrounding him, finally bringing a ray of sunshine in this cloudy day.

He did heard the kitten spitting angrily, but he didn’t care.

All he wanted was for everything to be alright again.

For his friends and loved ones to return.

“All is well. Soon, everything will be.” He heard, whispered near his ear.

Startled, the Auror opened his eyes and pulled away from the voice, wondering who had dared enter his office without announcing themselves first.

His mouth dropped open, his heart clenched violently in his chest.

It couldn’t be —How could it be ? It was impossible ! She was dead, he had seen her !

Surely he was dreaming — he had one of those before. After her death, there had been a few times where he had considered the idea that all of this had been a crazy trick on his mind. That she was alive, and well, waiting for him, somewhere, anywhere. Until the cold hard truth had hit him.

But she was here, and she was as beautiful as he remembered, her dark hair flawlessly falling on her chest, curly and smooth. Her beautiful eyes were settled on his face, and there was such a dazzling smile on her plump lips. Her recognized her purple dress, the one she had been wearing on that cursed day.

She was absolutely breathtaking. She was dead. How could this be ? Everything was happening so fast, too fast for his exhausted mind. And it hurt. It hurt as much as it brought him pleasure to see her again.

“Leta ?” He managed to croak, his voice breaking at the end of the first syllable.

And the witch smiled at him.


	12. Today, we escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina find a way out of the suitcase, with the help of Theseus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there friends ! Sorry for the last moment update. I got caught up in a lot of stuff lately, mainly with university matters and ugh. So so sorry. I hope it won't happen again soon !
> 
> Anyway, here is the new chapter ! Big thanks to my friend @moonstruckfool for the corrections and help ! She is quite an amazing beta and writer <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ! Let me know if you did, and feel free to comment :D
> 
> See you next week :D

It had lasted five seconds maybe. Five seconds of happiness in a world falling to ruins.

But it had been enough. More than enough. 

It had been the flicker of hope he had needed so desperately.  _ All is well. Soon, everything will be _ she had said, and he believed her. With all his heart, all his soul, he wanted to believe that indeed, everything would be alright.  _ With her by his side, everything is possible _ , he thought.

It had been the face he had wanted to see for all those years, that beautiful face that hadn’t changed one bit. She had been as he had remembered her, incredibly dashing, her dark eyes conveying nothing but kindness and a little of tease. Her smile was his everything : he would have given everything up just to see it again. And he had. And god, had he missed her ! There wasn’t a day, nor a night were he didn’t think about Leta Lestrange, the woman he had been supposed to marry all those years ago. The woman who had sacrificed her life for his; what kind of life had he led so far ? Not the one he knew she would be proud of. But he wanted to make this right. 

For her. For them. For what they used to be. For what they could have been had fate decided otherwise. He couldn’t exactly understand how it had happened or why, but one thing was for certain, he was glad it had.

Upon seeing her beautiful face, leaning towards him, Theseus rose from his chair, dropping Achilles’ ring, and had tried to reach out for her, but before he had the chance, she was already gone. A ghost in this crazy world. And the Auror had called after her, summoning her back by his side, knowing that only the person he loved the most would be able to reassure him in those darkened times. Leta Lestrange had always been that person for him : across the years, she had been the only one to show undying support and fidelity, to stand by him no matter what.

Tears had began to roll down his cheeks as he found out that she wouldn’t come back. That she was gone again, maybe forever. That his tired mind was most probably playing tricks on him.

He couldn’t care. He loved her. She was here. It was all that mattered.

Theseus Scamander had remained frozen in the spot for a few minutes, trying to understand how he had managed to conjure his dead fiancé’s ghost, but was interrupted by a gentle purr. The Kneazle was now wide awake, staring at him with its big blue eyes, requesting his attention. The Kneazle was awake, and ready to track down Newt and Tina. He could use all the help he was getting.

Making his way towards the now very awake baby Kneazle, the Auror fed him with some creature food Newt always kept in his office, and it ate everything happily. Trying to escape his clouded thoughts, the Auror watched it with a smile, caressing its beautiful fur for comfort. Had Newt and Tina named the creature ? For some reason, he wanted to call him, or her — he couldn’t really say — Tela. It suited her, he wanted it to be a her. It was fierce, and brave and ready to fight for those who mattered. Yes — it definitely suited the beast. Other than reminding him of the love he had lost, this name was used in the antiquity to designate the arrows they kept on throwing at each others.

Once done with his food, Tela had began sniffling around, obviously ready to search for the caregiver it had only met once. Theseus grabbed his wand, on display on his office desk, and the ring Achilles had left behind, feeling that it would be a long adventure : one of those that mattered. The kitten scratched at the door until the older Scamander opened it, and began its quest; they needed to find Newt and Tina fast. Before it was too late. The baby began to trot down the hallways, its lion liketail happily drifting in the air, one hurried Auror following right behind, careful not to disturb the creature. 

It must have looked so strange, from the outside, thought the man, as he continued to follow the beast’s trail. Theseus Scamander had never thought he would one day, behave like the brother he had never managed to understand and rely on animals to get things done. When they were younger, he had developed an allergy for Kneazles which was the reason why the Scamander household had never adopted one, to Newt’s disappointment. He was more than happy that his wrongs were finally corrected, that his brother was getting everything he deserved and more.

He had a wife, and a kitten. Maybe one day — maybe they would even bless him with nieces and nephews?

Theseus scoffed. They still had time for this — considering they were alive and well. There was no rush, especially for a love like that — a love like theirs. 

Suddenly, at the end of a corridor, Tela the Kneazle stopped, and began to mew aggressively. It didn’t take too much time until the kitten stopped, looking confused, and started mewing.

“What have you found ?” Theseus whispered, crouching to get closer to the baby Kneazle who was spitting at an office door.

The older brother couldn’t help but feel slightly amused by his resemblance with his younger sibling at the moment : he had witnessed Newt asking his creatures questions as if they could answer him. He could feel the appeal now : it was reassuring to feel the presence of the beasts that was helping him.

They were in front of Tina’s office — quiet, as it should be. And for a second, Theseus wondered why his Tela had stopped there. Perhaps it had sensed Porpentina’s scent and had trailed it down back to where she had spent to many hours looking for criminals and helping the Ministry. Nevertheless, he pushed the door open, and watched as the kitten stopped at the corner of the room, spatting angrily, all fur bristled.

There was nothing in front of them.

Theseus took out his wand, brows furrowed, and got closer to the side of the room. Why this spot ? Surely, they had to be something in here, something bothering the Kneazle.

“Revelio.”

A brown leather case appeared in front of his weary eyes, and a smile painted itself on his lips.

He couldn’t bring himself to think that whoever had kidnapped them was either stupid or a genius. Hiding the happy couple on the Ministry premises was a very dangerous act, but clever. Everyone would be out there in the wild, looking at for them — no one — including him — would ever think about checking the office of one of the missing persons.

Theseus smiled, feeling a weight taken from his shoulder.

He had found them. Finally.

Now all he could hope for was for them to be safe — and alive.

* * *

Tina and Queenie were facing each other in their former apartment, both sitting in a different arm chair. Two sisters from two different sides, two sisters that had lived with each others in the past, who were now past forgiving. There was such tension between them, such silence that meant more than words ever could. The blonde witch was fidgeting anxiously, playing with her golden locks, eyes set on the brunette who was avoiding any kind of contact. After what her sister had done, Tina could feel her blood burning in her veins : she was angry — no, worse than that. She was utterly, indescribably furious at the woman who had shared her room for so many years. She couldn’t bring herself to meet her eyes, knowing that she would snap and yell. Porpentina Scamander was aware of the fact that she was no saint, that she had hurt people in the past, that she would probably hurt more in the future. She had made some mistakes too — she was human after all. But never, in her life, had she done something quite like it. Never had she hurt the people she loved on purpose.

Her story between Achilles and Newt had been only an incident caused by her clouded mind, and her lost thoughts. The accident with Queenie had never been on purpose. What the blonde had done was cold, and very wrong. Even though she loved her sister will all her soul, she could only condemn such behavior. Especially since it had risked the life of the man she loved.

“Has Dumbledore destroyed the blood pact yet ?” Queenie tried, trying to break the awkward silence between them. It didn’t work. The brunette shot her a murderous look, before shaking her head in disbelief. How could she remain like that ? Cold, unbothered, as if nothing had happened.

Porpentina Scamander glanced at the room, hoping that Newt was succeeding in his task of retrieving her dead parents’ wands. She had left him at his weakest, and was scared for his health. He had taken quite a beating, and all that for what ? Nothing. There was no way Tina would reveal the secrets of Dumbledore, especially not now that she was seriously angry with her sister. It was their only hope now — and she had to keep her sister busy so she wouldn’t suspect anything. She had to talk to her, no matter how much she wanted to ignore her for the rest of their lives. 

Tina loved Queenie, and Queenie loved Tina. But some things in life could never be forgiven. And while the brunette had forgiven her moment of weakness — when she had joined Grindelwald, nothing in the world could excuse her behavior towards her new brother-in-law. Nothing in this world would ever make this better. She had hurt Newton.

“You tortured my husband.” Tina spat.

Queenie sighed, remorsefully, and her lips began to quiver. Good. Maybe she wasn’t a complete monster after all — maybe she regretted what she had done. Well — Tina knew her sister, and if the little girl she had once known to be joyful and full of life was still in there somewhere — she would feel ashamed of her actions. Queenie was not an evil person. She was a woman lost, ready to do anything for love — even hurt the one she loved. It didn’t make it alright. But Porpentina could understand. In fact, all this time, she had understood her sister. But her own beliefs had kept her from accepting her choices. The blonde was driven by her heart, Tina tended to think before acting. Maybe it was the reason it all hurt so bad. There was always another way, and once again, Queenie had chosen the wrong path.

“If the others had found you, Teenie, none of you would even be alive to tell the tale. I did you a favor.”

A favor ? She chuckled bitterly. What kind of favor was that ? Was she not aware that this kind of torture could leave marks ? That Newt could have ended up crazy, or worse. What would she have done then, knowing that she had ruined her only sister’s happiness? That same happiness she had kept on claiming she wanted to preserve ? This was the thing about Queenie; she wasn’t aware of the consequences of her actions. Couldn’t see the bigger picture and project herself into the future.

Tina was much more reasonable. 

“I don’t care, Queenie.” The brunette quietly answered. “Whatever excuse you may find, I don’t care. You are my sister, and you tortured the man I love. I can never forgive you for that.”

Would she ? Forgive Queenie ? Right now, it didn’t seem possible. No matter how much she loved her. No matter how much she wanted to make things good between them again. It was too soon, too bitter. It was her worst nightmare happening in front of her eyes — and if she was being honest, Tina would have preferred never seeing her sister again rather than have her ‘save’ them. Queenie thought she was benevolent but really, she was no different than the other followers she claimed to be different from. 

“I will never forgive you for that.” She repeated, hoping she had made herself clear.

There was no coming back this time. And she could see hurt in Queenie’s deep blue eyes, now filled with tears. And it broke her heart to see her that way. They had grown up so close… how did this all happen ?

“Then don’t.” She replied with bitterness. “All you have to do is tell me Dumbledore’s plan and I will get out of your hair forever.”

Oh, was it that easy then ? Just a couple of answers and Queenie would be gone with the wind, uncharged for all the murders and abductions she had helped with ? Tina wasn’t cold-hearted, but even with all the affections she felt for her sister, she couldn’t let that happen.

She wouldn’t let her get away with it.

“Oh, you will just disappear again ? What happens when you get caught ?”

Porpentina Scamander could only come up with two options in her head, and none of them were the happily ever after her blonde sister had always chased after. 

Queenie could either surrender, and turn herself in to the Aurors, accept her fate and the fact that she is now considered a criminal. Would she reveal the dark wizard’s plan ? One could dream, but there was nothing sure about that. Queenie had been recruited and her faith seemed to remain with him, no matter how much she questioned his actions and their consequences. She would end up in jail : The Ministry of Magic had abolished the Death Sentence long ago, and thank god they were not currently in the United States, otherwise she would have been executed immediately. She had heard about Azkaban, but had never visited herself, despite having sent a couple of criminals there. It was dark, cold, scary, nothing that suited the sweet demeanor of Queenie Goldstein. But there was no other way. Once the Aurors would realize that the blond was useless and wouldn’t talk, they would want to get rid of her. The same would happen if she confessed. Which one was worse ? Death or prison ? 

The other option was that Queenie could go back to Grindelwald without any informations, because Tina never had the intention to reveal the few facts she knew to be true. Apart from the blood pact, there was nothing going on on Dumbledore’s side : everybody was only trying to find a way to destroy it so that the powerful teacher could defeat his nemesis. Grindelwald would probably kill Queenie if she returned empty-handed, or torture her. From what she could gather from her sister’s talk, he seemed to be questioning her loyalty and fidelity to him. Assuredly, this wouldn’t end well either way. The question was : what would Queenie choose ?

There was no right answer to this. Either was terrifying and horrible.

Another thought had crossed the Auror’s mind when she had first seen her sister in the living room of their New York apartment — thought she had discarded as soon as the blond had tortured her dear magizoologist. Maybe they could have hidden Queenie in this case ? No one would know, and they could pretend that she had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Newt and Tina would be able to visit her whenever, bring her food and things to do so that she wouldn’t get bored. Maybe Jacob would want that as well — having her close and on her way to forgiveness.

It would still be a prison, because the witch would never be able to get out. In some ways, Tina couldn’t help but think it was a fate worse than death. And after the recent events, she couldn’t bring herself to want to hide her sister away. She didn’t deserve such courtesy. 

Queenie needed to pay for what she had done. And either way, this wouldn’t end well. And maybe, there was redemption for her at the end of the day — but right now, none of this seemed possible.

“I won’t.” The golden haired witch asserted.

But she didn’t even seem convinced herself. Had she known since the beginning that a single bad choice could change her life forever ?

The brunette carefully eyed at the screen separating Newt from them, and wondered what was taking so long. She was running out of reproach and the time of the confession was coming closer, she could feel it. Had he managed to break free from his bonds? Would he save the both of them before Queenie realized that nothing she could do would ever make her talk ?

Catching her glance, the blonde suddenly sighed.

“You won’t tell me anything, won’t you ?” She whispered.

And Tina nodded bravely, finally confronting her sister’s eyes. She stood her ground, just like she had been taught to. And nothing would make her break. Unless Queenie had veritaserum on her, there was no way she would peep about anything. It was a lost cause.

Queenie stood up, wand in hand, pointing it at her sadly. There was nothing threatening in her eyes, just utter sadness and hesitation.

_ Do your worst sister. Nothing you could do could hurt me more than seeing my husband tortured by your hand. So go ahead. Do what you have to do.  _ She thought, letting her sister know her deep thoughts.

Queenie hand was shaking, and in her eyes, Tina could see that she didn’t have the guts to hurt her. Just like she knew that she could never be the one to hurt or capture Queenie. It was a stupid sibling thing; no matter their differences, they couldn’t bear to hurt one another when they had spent so many years protecting each others from harm.

Tina closed her eyes — showing the blonde that she was ready to accept whatever curse she wanted to throw at her. Showing that she was brave enough to handle it — should the blonde judge it necessary. She closed her eyes — accepting her fate.

Porpentina Scamander never got the chance to know whether her sister would have done it or not. because suddenly, there was a noise coming from the bedroom, and a voice, deep, worried, shouted.

“EXPELLIARMUS!”

The screen had been pulled open. Tina opened her eyes to see her sister’s wand flying to the other side of the room, and shock spread all over Queenie’s face. The brunette was no legilimens, but she could guess the confused thoughts of her sister as to how they had gotten a hand on a wand. Tina smiled. At last, their plan had worked, and she stared at her hero with happiness.

Newt was proudly standing in front of her, her father’s wand in hand, trying to stand up despite the pain that was written all over his face. His shirt was still drenched in blood, and his face pale, but he had never looked so … impressive. Except maybe when he had saved her from the death cell back in the days. His entire being was radiating with his success and Porpentina Scamander smiled. It was glorious. They had won.

They would be alright.

“Honey, are you alright ?” She heard him say.

And she nodded, as he threw her mother’s wand at her. The witch should have asked him the question — he had been the one physically hurt during this fight after all, but there was no time. Queenie was already trying to escape from them. Tina pointed her mother’s wand at her sister, shaking, feeling the grasp of a wand that didn’t belong to her, but that would work if she put her mind to it.

“I’m sorry for everything Tina. I do. I hope you will find the heart to forgive me someday.”

It awfully sounded like a farewell. But maybe it would be for the best. 

And Queenie hurried to the door, trying to leave the case. Newt and Tina both watched her go, unable to strike her with any kind of spells. That was the difference between them : they didn’t want to hurt someone they knew — someone important to them.

But as she reached to open it, she was greeted warmly with one pissed off Auror who wasn’t kidding at all. Theseus Scamander had made his way into the case, like a knight in shining armor, and immediately decided to take action.

“Petrificus totalus.”

And Queenie fell hard, cold on the ground, petrified.

Newt and Tina sighed of relief, holding each other’s hand, smiling gratefully at Theseus who had come to rescue them. Theseus accompanied by the little kitten Dumbledore had gifted them — who had hurried to Tina to purr against her leg.

The cavalry had arrived.

They were safe.


	13. Hymn to the defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina find out what happened while they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> So sorry again for the delay. Jeez -- My boss keeps giving my extra shifts I never asked for, that and university has kept me from updating yesterday, as planned. I don't even have time to write lately, it's a complete nightmare... Anyway.  
> I'll tell you what, If I am not able to publish on fridays, fear not for I will always update during the weekend, for this story at least ! I usually post a warning on social medias, either on twitter or instagram so feel free to follow me and keep yourself updated <3
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta @moonstruckfool for her amazing corrections <3
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this sad chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one <3 Don't forget to let me know <3

Theseus Scamander entered the hospital room Newt had been brought in, after Queenie’s capture, only to find his wife staying at his bedside, carefully observing the man she loved as he was silently sleeping. It was such a beautiful sight : the sun was entering by the windows, showering the couple with its warm light. Tina was playfully removing a strand of tousled hair from his face, trying to stick it where it belonged, but failing to do so. And he sighed. 

Despite Newt’s state, his brother had had to bring the criminal to MOM while they awaited for questioning. Tina had insisted she wanted to be a part of it, and the Ministry had complied. Who were they after all, to deny her the right to hear what her sister had to say ? She who had been captured and tortured. She had every reasons to want to ask the questions herself, to better understand.

It could wait, though. Queenie had been secured in one of the most guarded cells, and would not be going anywhere. Right now, Newt was injured and needed to be taken care of. Fortunately for them, none of his injuries were too serious : all he needed was a good rest, and special care just in case — which had reassured the family. The healers had given him medicine to help him heal faster, and it appeared to be working. His cheeks already looked rosy.

_ All is well, _ he repeated in his mind, trying to convince himself.

Theseus Scamander entered his brother’s room, shoulders heavy, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep the news to himself anymore. He had to tell them. They deserved it, perhaps more than anyone else. As he pushed the door open, his colleague and sister-in-law turned to him, a faint smile painted on her lips. Her hand was holding her husband’s and from what he could see, she had spent the past few hours watching over him instead of getting the rest he knew she needed. He wasn’t surprised; Porpentina Scamander was a warrior — and a feisty one. But after everything they had been through, he knew that she needed to rest, to acknowledge what had happened.

“How is he doing ?” He found himself saying.

Newton’s eyes were fluttered shut, and a quiet breathing was escaping his parted lips. He was pale — far too much to his liking, but at least, he was alive. Theseus hadn’t witnessed his injuries, but he had heard that they needed a proper mending in order to keep the wounds clean. It wasn’t the first time he had seen his brother getting hurt, but it had been long since he had last worried that much. Newton Scamander wasn’t used to spells. Whenever he had gotten himself in danger had been because of the creatures he loved so much. But he was well. The worst had been avoided — hadn’t it ? Maybe. Maybe not.

The older brother made his way next to the witch, sitting at the edge of the bed, facing her, his hand on his brother’s still leg protectively. He noticed then, the presence of Tela, curled up in a little bowl, sleeping by Newt’s side, and smiled bitterly.

“Better. I think. Thank you, Theseus.” She said, meeting his eyes. And he fled. He couldn’t bring himself to say the words. “For coming to our rescue.”

He nodded, accepting her thankfulness even though he didn’t feel like he deserved it. He had only frozen the witch in place to keep her from escaping, but they had done the hard work. They had almost managed to escape when he had arrived — he had only made things easier. Deep down, Theseus didn’t want to be thanked. Not with what he had so say. Head down, choked with emotions, he wondered whether there was a good or a bad way to say it. In his pocket, his hand was holding tight Achilles’ ring, using it as a talisman.

“How are you?” The British Auror said.

Her eyebrow furrowed, and obviously, she hadn’t been expecting this sort of enquiry. Ever since they had been found, everybody had been asking about Newt — hearing about his torture. He had been physically broken, but the brunette had suffered more than necessary as well. She smiled and for a minute, Theseus could see what had moved his brother’s heart so much. Tina was genuine, embarrassed and — beautiful. There was something shining in her eyes whenever her lips turned into a happy grin — a light he didn’t want to turn of. A light that would soon disappear.

“I have been better. This wasn’t the morning I was expecting. But in the end, it could have gotten worse.”

He turned his head, avoiding to face her and sighed quietly. If only she knew — If only there was another way to let her know that she was so horribly wrong. That this situation was awfully worst than what they had imagined. But there wasn’t.

He had to tell her. Eyeing Newt, he made sure that his brother was still deep in slumber. Hearing such news wouldn’t help his recovery — it was better to leave him in his innocence.

Theseus shivered. And he could feel the question burning her lips, and the answer threatening to escape his. 

“Queenie mentioned an attack at the Manor…” Tina started, unsure of what to ask

He sighed, sensing tears beginning to form into his blue eyes at the mention of that horrible night. The night he had seen his friend die in front of him. He couldn’t sleep at night because of it. It was haunting him — that look in his eyes, the horror, his voice in his head. Theseus was going crazy.

He closed his eyes, remembering what Leta’s ghost had told him, and her words, inside of his mind, erased all of the terror of the past hours. He still wasn’t sure whether he had dreamt it or not. It didn’t matter. It was the only thing he could hang on to.

Theseus Scamander took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

“We managed to push them back but…”

His voice had broken in the middle of his sentence, and the Auror found himself unable to continue. It was too much for his heart. Too much pain. Too many bad memories. 

“But ?”

Tina was very much alarmed, as she had every right to be, knowing what he was about to tell her. She had straightened in her seat, her hand was holding Newt’s tighter, ready to confront whatever he would throw at her. Well — at least, she thought she was.

He hated to be that person — the carrier of awful news. Her eyes were widely looking at him, and her lips were parted, as if she was holding her breath, waiting for the other shoe to fall.

Theseus took her hand, and she let out a shaky breath. She knew. She had to know.

“Tina, there is something you should know…”

Her face became inevitably pale and lost all composure. Her lips quivered on their own, and tears filled her dark eyes —  _ like fire in water, _ he thought, remembering the description his brother had made. It had never seemed more accurate.

Theseus knew he had to be brave. And so he told her everything and watched her break in front of him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Newton Artemis Fido Scamander awoke that day, feeling a body curled up around him and he softly smiled. His entire body hurt, but he could feel himself getting better and better with each minutes passing : it was a relief, for the both of them. And the fact that she was right here, by his side made his illness somehow better. Her head was resting against his chest, and he could smell the delicate fragrance of her shampoo, the warmth of her being. Her legs were tangled with him — the weight of her body on top of his — careful not to touch any of his injuries. It wouldn’t be the first time they shared a single bed and he couldn’t bring himself to mind. Newt couldn’t see her face since it was buried in his shirt — which had been changed when he had arrived to Saint Mungo’s and washed to clear any evidence of blood. Tina slightly moved her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and he decided that it wasn’t a bad time to let her know that he had risen from his slumber.

“Good morning, sun of my life.” He whispered, dropping the softest kiss on the top of her head.

The wizard was expecting his witch not to agree with the sweet nickname he had just called her, but Tina didn’t move to meet his eyes, nor said anything — which he found odd. For a minute, Newt wondered whether she had fallen asleep, knowing that the last few days had been particularly difficult for them. His beautiful wife needed some rest too, after everything they had been through. But Tina wasn’t sleeping. That’s when he noticed her erratic breathing, and the wetness of his shirt. That’s when he understood that she was hiding her sorrow away — afraid to face him. She was sobbing quietly against his torso, holding on to him with all her might, scared to let go.

Newt wondered what could have caused such sadness — and he hoped that he wasn’t the one she was crying for. He was alive, he was well. Everything would be alright for now on. They had escaped Queenie’s grasp with minor injuries. They had escaped, and justice would be done. Playing with her locks, he held her closer, and felt her sigh painfully.

“What’s going on?” He dared ask, sensing that something was incredibly wrong with the way she behaved.

And he shouldn’t have. He knew he shouldn’t have. 

Porpentina turned her head to him, eyes filled with tears, lips quivering. And he could see, in her eyes, the sorrow and the loss. His heart clenched violently as he pulled away a rogue strand of hair that was stuck to her wet face. A never ending river of tears was flowing down her reddened cheeks, her shoulders were jolting every now and then as a sad hiccup left her throat.

“He is gone, Newt.” She whispered. 

There was a second where the magizoologist was lost, wondering who she was talking about — and what had happened. His mind was still blurry from his sleep but something clicked inside of him. Her state right now, there was only one person that could have made her cry that way. He was about to whisper his name when she did.

“Achilles. He is gone. He died.”

It was one thing to guess than being told the truth. And right now, it hurt like hell. Stuck in disbelief, Newt sunk into his pillow deeper, burying his face into his hands before rubbing his temples. Achilles Tolliver had died on their wedding night — and they were just learning about it. Two days later. How — Why ? His thoughts were racing as he fought against the tears threatening to leave his beautiful green eyes. The late American Auror had been his friend for a few years now — He was part of their team. And now — now he was gone and it wasn’t fair.

If anyone deserved happiness, it was this man. This man who was their hero.

“He got killed by Vinda Rosier trying to save your brother’s life. He died… Newt this is our fault.”

This was. It was their fault. If they hadn’t decided to keep the wedding in October, if they had been more careful with the case — maybe they would have been able to save him. He had died for Theseus — which explained the emptiness he had found in his brother’s warm eyes when he had rescued them. They were all blaming themselves for the death of the American Auror, killed in a foreign country, far from those he loved.

He opened his eyes to his wife carefully studying his features, and he could feel her sorrow mixing with his. Achilles had been his friend — but he was even more important to Tina who had worked with him for months, who had dated him for more than a year. When he had married Porpentina Goldstein, Newt Scamander had accepted her past and the fact that she would forever feel something for Achilles Tolliver — whatever this was. He knew it wasn't the kind of love they shared, but he also knew that the man was important to her. He had been here to pick her the broken pieces of her heart, had mended her spiritual wounds. Achilles Tolliver was a hero. He had saved Tina from herself.

And Newt’s arms circled her waist again, pulling her closer so that her face rested in the crook on his neck. And she started to sob again. And so did he.

And they both cried in each others’ arms, holding on to one another. In sickness and in health. In good and in bad times. That’s what they had said in their vows.

“It’s going to be alright.” Newt whispered into her ear as he rocked her tenderly.

He couldn’t tell whether he was saying this for her, or for himself. It didn’t matter : Newt Scamander had lost his faith.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Newton Artemis Fido Scamander had had a lot of visits during his short stay at Saint Mungo’s. His family had remained by his side the entire time, and Jacob had stopped by, relieved to see his best friend alive and well. The poor Muggle had been kept apart from the investigation, but had decided to help with the damage done to the Manor, helping out the Scamanders the best way he could. He had prepared meals, knowing that food could be comforting in dark times, and had hurried to Newt’s side as soon as the news of his return had been told. Learning about Queenie’s capture, he hadn’t stayed long — his heart had also been affected by the passing of Achilles, and this new development had been enough to shatter whatever was left of hope inside of him.

The first thing the magizoologist did, when he got back to his parents’ house, was head for the stairs to go to his former bedroom, where he knew he would find the corpse of the late American Auror. Tina was resting in the living room, exhausted from all the emotions she had gone through, but he hadn’t managed to find sleep. She had collapsed, and he had left her there, with a blanket covering her small and pale body.

Newt wanted to pay his respects to his friend, the one he had never thought he would ever have, and he had entered the room quietly, finding Achilles Tolliver peacefully lying on his bed, arms on each side, feet pointing to the ceiling. The room was a mess, proof of the raging battle that had happened here, causing the death of their beloved friend. Walking carefully, he had made his way to the bed, observing his still face and the ghost of a smile still painted on his lips.

He almost looked happy and a wave of nausea hit him. How could he look so charming when all life had left his body ? It wasn’t fair.

None of this was.

Taking the cold hand in his, Newt held on to it, feeling the tears escaping his green eyes. He had done his best to remain strong for his wife, to take care of her the best way he could. She needed him to. But the truth was that this situation had affected him just as much. Despite the odds, Achilles Tolliver had been his friend for a few years now, and his death reminded him that none of them were safe. To add bitterness to this balled up situation, it was by saving his brother that the American Auror had found his end.

“You were — one of the best men I have ever known. You were my friend.” He shakily whispered, not daring to look at his face.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself together if he did. And Newton Scamander wasn’t known to be great with words, but there were things that needed to be said. Things he wished he could have told the man face to face. Their story was not over — there were so many moments they could have shared — so many conversations robbed from them.

A while ago, the magizoologist had promised his friend he would take him on a hippogriff ride, knowing how much the blond loved these creatures. And because of Grindelwald, because of this attack, because of his foolishness, he hadn’t fulfilled the vow he had made.

Achilles Tolliver had died not knowing what it felt like to feel the muscles of the creatures running to take flight, to have the wind running through his hair. He hadn’t felt the freedom of his first flight, hadn’t seen the beauty of a landscape from above.

There was so many things they could have done — so many things they could never do. Not anymore.

_ I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise. _

_ I’m sorry the curse hit you. _

_ You were my friend. You are. And I will never forget what you have done for this family, Achilles. _

_ Once, a long time ago, I was sure I would hate you. That you were one of those careerist hypocrites I dreaded so much. But you were so much more than that. You are the bravest man I have ever known. You are a hero, Achilles. And you will always be remembered as such. _

Newt’s hand began to shake as he was now facing an emotion he was not accustomed to : anger. He wanted to destroy everything, to scream, to voice his furiousness but what good would it do ? It was too late, and no words, no actions could ever bring the man back to life. 

“Tina, Theseus and I will avenge you. You have my word.” He said, bitterly. “I won’t let you down this time.”

He wouldn’t.

He would find whoever had done this and make them pay. Whatever the consequences.

He would find them — and avenge a fallen brother.

Tolliver was worth it.

And so, the British wizard brought his forehead against the Auror’s as a sign of affection, and closed his eyes to more tears.

“Farewell, my friend.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Porpentina Scamander hesitated in front of Newt’s former room, her hand on the handle. She had been told that this was where the fight had happened, and where her former lover’s body was preserved until his repatriation to America. The funeral had been set to happen sometime in the following week and Tina and Newt had decided that they wanted to be a part of it. They would be leaving in a few days — MOM having authorized their leave for personal reason, which she was most grateful for. The witch knew it was her last chance to pay her respects to the man that had once been her lover and friend — but wasn’t sure if her heart could bear to see him that way.

What was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life was now ruined by the death of Auror Tolliver, fallen trying to protect her family. And she sighed tearfully. 

Pushed the door open.

Stopped.

He had been moved to the bed, protected by some kind of spell that almost made him look alive. Almost.

Tina shakily made her way next to him, dropping on her knees near the mattress so that she could still see him. It was a child’s bed for a man’s body. And he seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

“Oh Achilles — What have you done?” She sobbed, running a hand through his golden locks that always looked perfect to her. 

She chuckled, remembering how much time he spent combing his rebellious curls every morning before entering to MACUSA, how they had to stop in front of a window to make sure that his appearance was in order. Achilles Tolliver was always careful about the way he looked : he wanted to impress, to impose. She was glad that even in death, his hair was perfectly done, his facial hair beautifully cut. The only thing missing was that particular sparkle in his eyes that made it all worthwhile. And Porpentina sighed.

“I know things were complicated between us — after everything I did.” She whispered. “I’m sorry, Archie. I am so sorry.”

She didn’t know what to say — what to do. All her life she had witnessed her loved ones disappearing from her but this time — it felt different. This time, all of this could have been avoided : The Scamanders had been the targets but they didn’t care about the American Auror who wasn’t even working with Dumbledore. He was a pawn in this game : crucial but easily disposable.

Tina thought about Vivian, and how the news must have affected her. Theseus had said that she had refused to keep watch over the man she had loved, in perfect denial of the recents events. She had gone back to the United States immediately, probably unable to bear in mind the idea that the man she wanted to marry was gone forever. That he was not coming back.

Achilles Tolliver was an Auror. It was the risks of the job. Yet — it felt bitter. Everything could have been avoided, and Tina knew it. And her sorrow began to turn into anger.

“I will never forget what you did for me, when I was at my lowest. What you did for us.”

_ You were the savior I didn’t know I needed. The only one to stand up to me and tell me that I needed help. _

_ You were the only person I could talk to, back then. The only one who had any interest in listening to what I had to say. _

_ And I trusted you. I trusted you with my life. _

_ You made me laugh, and you pieced together my broken heart. You were a ray of sunshine inside of this cloudy mist that was my life. You were oxygen in the water I was drowning in. _

_ You were once my lover — but you have always been my friend, Achilles. Your loyalty, your bravery, your kindness — You were one of the best men I have ever known. _

_ I am grateful for all of those moments we shared — for the happiness you brought into my life. _

_ You were a hero, Achilles. You saved me. _

“I cared about you — Achilles. I cared a lot. You still remain an important person to my heart. And I wish you could have known happiness. It’s all I ever wanted for you.”

It was true. And she had loved seeing him evolve around Vivian. Whenever they came to New York, the two couples would spend time together. They all got along so well, and it was nice to see Achilles happy again, with another woman. For a while, she had thought that he would never get over her — he had been in love, and had showed her that many times. But he had. He was on the verge of getting everything he had ever wanted : a house, a wife, a family.

All of this was gone now, wiped away by Vinda Rosier.

Tina wept silently, hiding her tears in her sleeve.

“I’ll never forget you.”

And Porpentina Scamander leant in, paying her respects by placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. She stayed there for a couple of seconds, not willing to let him go, not accepting his fate, hoping he could just open his eyes. His skin was cold, his eyes were closed. They would always remain that way. He was gone.

There had been a time when she had imagined herself living her life with this man — who had then become one of her closest friends.

A friend that was now gone — forever.

And Tina was angry.

It was all Queenie’s fault.


	14. Blaming the lost ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus discovers the power of the ring. Tina and her brother-in-law confront Queenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there friends !
> 
> Man, I almost thought I wouldn't be able to upload tonight ! For once, I don't have to cover a shift at work tomorrow !  
> Anyway... Here is the newest Deeds chapter for you! Goldstein sisters ahead, oh, and some theta as well because I mean... They really were cute.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one <3  
> Don't forget to let me know what you thought about it <3

Theseus Scamander hadn’t slept for what seemed like centuries. In fact, he hadn’t slept since that fateful attack, too afraid to close his eyes which had only resulted in the worst migraine he had ever had. Not even Pepperup could fix this. He was a walking mess but at least, he had done one thing right; the couple had been saved. He smiled softly. The Auror was lying on the sofa of one of the guest rooms, deserted after the attack, all windows shut and curtains drawn. He had been waiting here for the break of dawn, eyes wide opened, staring at the ceiling, playing with Achilles’ ring he had now turned into a necklace. He wore it like a medal, hidden behind his shirt. The artifact was always against his heart, and the strangest events had happened ever since he had gotten it from his friend’s body. It had taken him time to figure it out, but eventually, he had understood what had made this ring so special.

After hours of investigating it, the older brother had understood that in order to see his beautiful Leta, all he had to do was to turn the jewel a few times between his fingers and close his eyes, thinking of her. And his fiancée would appear, more elegant than ever. That was the power of the jewel: it allowed her to be reunited with the one he dearly loved, after all this time. Always.

For the two last days, it had been Theseus’ favorite pastimes; whenever people went to bed, he would simply lay there, and wait for her to find him. And they would casually talk about anything, and everything, just like old times. Only it was different.

Leta wasn’t really here. Her spirit was, but her body was long gone. He couldn’t touch her, feel her. But her presence was enough for now.

However, the more he summoned her, the less happy she seemed about that. She would frown, and wince, and keep quiet. He could feel her drifting away. But Theseus couldn’t help it. He needed to see her. To ask her questions, make sure she was alright. He needed to feel her here, with him, in every step of the way — just like they should have been.

“Does it hurt ?” He suddenly asked.

He turned around only to watch the elegant witch pacing to and fro inside the dark room. Silvery and yet transparent, she glowed in the darkness of the night and illuminated his heart. The way she moved, the way she walked: it was just as he remembered it. She was graceful, and proud, her chin up, her eyes scanning every inch of the room.

Yet, upon hearing his question, she stopped, visibly annoyed, and sighed. The witch turned her head towards the man she had agreed to marry, and her eyes were cold, and sad.

“No.”

It was the only thing she said before going back to her occupation. Leta Lestrange was a ghost and therefore, she could not touch anything, animate or inanimate: there was nothing else for her to do. Of course, during the previous night, they had walked down the Scamander Manor together: Newt and Tina were still at the hospital and the others were sleeping soundly. They had talked, and talked, reaching for the gardens and stopping in front of a beautiful fountain that had been made for their wedding. Theseus had tried to take his fiancée’s hand, but his fingers had went through her body. Had it been too much for her? Had it hurt her?

Ever since that moment, the memory of his beloved had changed: she had started to act annoyed and sad, which lead him to believe that something was wrong. That she no longer wanted to be with him.

“Are you sad, being back there?” He managed to ask, voicing his inner worries.

Leta stopped again but didn’t turn around. Her eyes were irremediably attracted by the window, and the little glimpse of sunlight that managed to go through the shutters.

“No.” She truthfully answered. “I don’t feel anything.”

Her honesty was hurtful. Theseus’ mouth drew a perfect “O”, and he went back to staring at the ceiling, trying to process what she had said. She didn’t feel anything? At all? Not even happiness from being with him? Reading the deception of his face, the woman got closer to him, her face completely lacking any kind of emotions.

“Why can’t you let me go ?” Leta finally asked, as if it were that easy. “I’m dead, Theseus. This is not where I belong.”

He closed his eyes, repressing another wave of pain. He didn’t like to hear her say that she was dead. In his heart, her memory still lived. And she was back on earth, wasn’t she? Her question was like a bullet through the heart.

“I miss you.”

It was a whisper. It was his only explanation. It was the truth. And he could have told her how much he missed their talks or going to the ball hand in hand. He wanted to let her know that ever since this accident, he hadn’t been able to sleep properly and had thought many times, during moments of weakness about joining her in death. There were so many things she ignored. Was she aware that the only thing keeping him together was the presence of his little brother by his side? Did she know how much it ached to imagine that they could have had what Newt and Tina had? And yes, he did miss her. Missed her warmth and the way she said his name. Missed waking up to her every morning, and sleeping curled up around one another.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, fighting hard against the tears shining in his deep blue eyes. He had mourned her — had given up on the hope to ever see her again. Now that it was possible, he didn’t want to let her go. He just couldn’t.

“I know…” Was all that Leta answered.

There was sadness in her ghostly eyes, and she moved closer to him, kneeling down near the bed, bringings their forehead together. None of them felt anything: her body was not of any consistency, and yet, the act, by itself, was oddly reassuring. And the former couple remained there for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness of their beings, and the sounds of the world awakening on the other side of the window. Theseus Scamander was finally feeling drowsy, and his eyes pained to remain open when a thought ran to his mind. Something he had meant to ask her but hadn’t been sure about it.

“How does it work — What is this ring ?” He almost screamed, waking up and rising from the couch.

Surprised, Leta quirked an eyebrow and stared at him, obviously searching inside of her memories.

“I have no idea, Thes. I have never heard of something like this before.”

He had. He just couldn’t remember where — it seemed so far away in his memories. Maybe as a child? He remembered his parents telling them about a tale of brothers, and one of them had a stone that could revive those who had died. But it wasn’t real. It was only fiction, and this was the real world. Such an artifact couldn’t exist — right?

But before his mind could wander around his children's fairytale, there was a sharp knock on the door. Leta Lestrange turned to him in anguish, scared to be discovered.

The door didn’t open though.

“Theseus? Theseus are you ready ?”

It was Tina Scamander on the other side of the door, and her voice, so shrill in such an early time. Tina who was waiting for him to come with her interrogate the sister they had captured the day before. He sighed, capturing the sight of his former fiancée who seemed to wait for something.

“In a minute.” The older Scamander answered, loosening his grip on the ring, and letting it rest on his chest.

And Leta’s ghost, with a smile, disappeared into the darkness of the room.

  
  


* * *

Queenie Goldstein was shackled to the table in front of her, her wand had been definitely taken away, never to be returned to its owner. The witch had spent the night in the interrogation room, guarded by the most powerful witches and wizards of the Ministry; she was considered a key person in this story. Close to Grindelwald, directly recruited by him, the government thought she could unveil a certain amount of secrets if she decided to talk. Anxious, the blonde had managed to keep her mouth shut during the nights: besides, Aurors had been asked not to ask questions unless it was necessary. They had kept it to a minimum, giving her something to drink and eat every now and then, giving her the privacy to attend to her lady things.

When Tina Scamander entered the room, she saw the relief in her sister’s eye but didn’t show any kind of emotions. She had to remain stoic for the sake of their work. Here, in this room, she wasn’t in front of her sibling; it was a suspect, a criminal. Queenie would be treated as such and she knew it. Theseus made his way to the table as well: they had established their strategy before entering. He would take care of the questions, and Tina was here to make her sister feel guilty. That way, the interrogation could be balanced and they would be able to get the best of it.

Her brother in law had accepted her presence in this interrogation out of pity: he knew she would never back down until proper justice was brought to her sister. He had let her come in, ignoring the rule that clearly stated that no family members were allowed to question one of their own blood. Their judgment could be clouded, or the suspect could play with the Auror’s feelings.

It wouldn’t be the case here. Tina was ready to deal with whatever would be thrown at her. She needed to know. Needed to hear it from her sister’s mouth.

The blond was gracefully seated in her chair, still wearing the same dress. Not even once did she look at Theseus. Her eyes remained on Tina who was doing her best to escape her sister’s grasp.

“Why would Gellert Grindelwald kidnap Aurors from all over the world ?” Theseus inquired.

Biting her lip, Queenie seemed to consider the question, wondering whether it was safe for her to answer or not. After a few heavy seconds, she seemed to decide that it was okay and opened her delicate mouth to speak.

“He needed information.” She finally answered.

Queenie smiled bitterly, but kept quiet: she did not wish to give them too much, and after all, it made sense. She was their enemy. Remembering her interrogation a few hours prior, Tina answered to that question alone.

“The blood pact.”

The blood pact that was giving them a hard time. The damn artifact they needed to destroy quickly before things escalated. Theseus nodded, before going back to the abducted Aurors from across the world. Some of them had vanished, leaving their families behind. Others had returned and vowed never to talk about it again. They needed to know their fates. They needed to know how to protect themselves. Were the kidnappings random or premeditated?

“What happened to them ?”

The witch remained silent which was enough of an answer. Tina could only imagine the choice those poor wizards had been offered: after revealing whatever they knew — perhaps even giving false pieces of information in order to avoid certain death, they could either die or join his ranks. Grindelwald was a smooth talker, and knew people’s weaknesses: all he had to do was to use Queenie’s talents to convince them that his side would be winning this war.

It wasn’t a bad way to gain loyal followers and have spies all around the perimeter. By now, she could imagine that he had at least one acolyte in every ministry and was keeping a careful eye on whatever was going on around the world. Clever. Clever indeed. But it made her sick.

They had to remain careful as to who they could trust. It had been proven before that people were not who they thought would be. Porpentina had decided to put her trust in her close family, and them only. At this point, it was too dangerous to put her faith in anyone else.

“Do you know of his plan ?” Theseus began again.

“No.” Queenie immediately answered.

It was too quick. The brunette had grown up with her legilimens sister: she could tell when she was lying. Queenie hadn’t looked at her in the eye, and that was her way of knowing that she wasn’t telling the truth. Besides, how were they supposed to believe that after spending years with them, she hadn’t heard anything?

_ That’s bullshit Queenie, and you know it _ . At this, Tina’s blood began to boil, and the anger bottled up for hours threatened to spill. Her innocent face, her wide smile. How dared she? Porpentina gripped the table in order to keep her hands from shaking all their might.

“Liar.” She calmly said.

It was the first word she had told her sister ever since her capture. It was bitter. It tickled. Queenie appeared to be hurt for she immediately straightened on her chair, trying to move closer to her sister but failing to.

“I don’t know of their plan.” She repeated, begging with her eyes for the American Auror to hear what she had to say.

Theseus huffed, by her side, obviously annoyed by the blonde’s coy behavior. They didn’t have time to deal with her charades and lies. They had to act and fast.

“Ms. Goldstein, if you don’t answer these questions truthfully, we will have to use Veritaserum on you. You wouldn’t want that, now, won’t you?”

Queenie shrugged, squinting her eyes before crossing her arms on her torso. She was trying to read Theseus’ thoughts and succeeding from what she could see. The older brother had a difficult time during their occlumency sessions. He was an open book to the witch, but Tina was something else. She was blocking her sister out of her mind with all her might. For nothing in the world would she want the traitor to know what was going on in her brain. Not anymore.

“You don’t even have the permit to use it on me.”

It was true. It had been denied, so far. The Ministry was sure that they could crack her up without it. Could they? Was Queenie telling the truth? She couldn’t believe it. Not after spending so many years alongside them. She must have heard something, anything that could put them on the right track. They needed a lead.

Theseus asked other questions as well to which the blonde never answered. Where was their operation center situated? The name of other acolytes? Queenie only played with her handcuffs, trying to move correctly. The questioning was turning into a disaster and getting nowhere, and quite frankly, the brunette was getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. How could Queenie not see what she had done wrong? 

“Tina — you should tell your brother in law that he won’t get anything out of me that way.”

Something in Tina clicked and she faced the blonde with irately. Who was she to talk to her that way? Who did she think she was? She took a deep breath, trying to calm the quick beating of her heart, hoping to regain some kind of control over her emotions. But it seemed like the more she tried, the less she managed.

“Alright — how about this then ?”

Slowly, Tina got up from her chair and approached her sister calmly. Her hands were shaking, and she ignored Theseus’ call behind her back, begging her to sit back down. She didn’t want to sit. All she wanted to do was to wipe the smugness off her face. Cupping her sister’s cheeks, Tina brought her face closer to hers, to the blonde’s surprise.

“How do you feel about the fact that you are a murderer ?” She spat, forcing the eye-contact.

Queenie gaped, before shaking her head. For a second there, she had seemed taken aback and scared even. And Tina was more than happy about that. Her little princess of a sister had more blood on her hands than most criminals she had put behind bars. There was no way in hell she would get away with it. Especially since the victim in question was one of theirs.

“I have never killed anyone.” The younger Goldstein mumbled.

_ Or so you think. _

_ You think you don’t have blood on your hands because you never threw a killing curse. _

_ You think you are above it all, don’t you? _

_ But your actions have lead to the loss of a man you knew, a man you liked. _

_ And now he is gone. Because of you. _

_ Because you don’t think before acting. And this time, your actions had consequences, sister. _

_ You killed a man. It’s on you. His blood is on your hands. _

“You did — You did this to him.  _ You _ killed Achilles. It’s your fault.”

Porpentina Scamander read on her sister’s face, the shock and despair. She and Achilles had been close in the past — in fact, Queenie had been the one insisting she would date him. They had spent countless moments in their old apartment in New York, sharing jokes and stories, enjoying life and everything it had to offer. Queenie had always appreciated the Auror — as much as she could. Achilles was a nice fellow who wanted nothing but to make her sister happy. He was strong, intelligent, and he wanted to change the world. He had expressed his dream to dissolve the stupid law that made no-maj’s unable to marry magic people.

“It was never my intention to hurt him.” Was all that Queenie said.

She didn’t apologize. Didn’t even try to defend herself. She just accepted her fate as it was. How the hell could she do this? How could she remain so calm when her world was falling apart? It was too much, too hard. She couldn’t deal with this situation anymore.

Tina realized that she should have never insisted to question her sister. That Queenie was playing with her feelings, without even knowing it. Was she doing it on purpose?

“You are responsible!” She screamed.

Tina’s fist had bumped into the table, almost breaking it. Queenie tried to take a step back, startled. There was such a rage inside of her, threatening to escape. It was a wave of burning feelings. Right now, she was feeling like Credence: the need to destroy everything around her, especially those who had dared break her heart. She wished she could transform into a black cloud of matter and reduce this interrogation room to ashes. She couldn’t. She was only Porpentina Scamander, sister of the traitor Queenie Goldstein.

Theseus’ hand stopped her from jumping at her sister’s face.

“Tina — Tina stop — This isn’t you.” He tried.

Theseus had now put himself between the two sisters, preventing the oldest one from letting out her rage. He was strong — Thank god for that because the brunette had become a fury. Her veins were bulging with rage, her entire face had turned red. Tina was far beyond his reach, lost in the madness of her anger. No matter how much he tried to soothe her with his words and peaceful voice, she would always try to hit her sister in the face. Queenie deserved this, didn’t she? 

Arms around her waist, keeping her arms pinned to her sides, The Head-Auror brought her close to the door and had her step out of the interrogation room. She shouldn’t have been allowed in in the first place; she was too close to this case. It was her sister that was being interrogated, and no matter their relationship, it hurt.

“I promise you — I had no idea. I swear Teenie, I had no idea.” was the last thing Porpentina heard behind her back as she was thrown out of the inquiry.

Once the door closed, Porpentina Scamander shakily made her way towards the bench on the other side of the corridor and let herself fall into it, closing her eyes, sobbing into her hands, hiding her sorrow away from the Aurors that didn’t seem to pay attention to her anyway. It was the second time in all of her career that she had lost control. The first time had been when she had attacked Mary Lou Barebone in the middle of New York, trying to save that poor Credence from her evil claws. After being demoted, she had learned her lesson and had promised herself to never let her emotions get the best of herself — she couldn’t help but think she had failed. What would Theseus say to her? Would he scold at her for her outburst?

Tina was ashamed and mournful. The previous days’ events had messed with her balance, and it almost felt like the weight of all those losses was resting on her shoulders. She was afraid. She was tired. She missed Achilles. All of this emotion was too much for her, especially after those rough couple of days, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

Porpentina Scamander cried her eyes out in the middle of the hallway. She let out her frustration, her sorrow, her lost hopes. She cried until they were no more tears left to shed until she was resting limply against the cold wall — which right now, felt like the only thing keeping her from falling apart. She slightly regained some kind of self-awareness when she heard heavy steps coming her way: it sounded familiar. She sighed.

“Tina? Tina — Are you alright ?” Newt said, upon seeing her that way. He immediately crouched down in front of her, his head on her knees, holding her hand. “Theseus said —”

The brunette didn’t let him finish: she just jumped into his arms, holding him tight, sobbing more forcefully now that he was here. Feeling her anguish, Newt stabilized their bodies and caressed her beautiful dark hair, knowing that this simple gesture was sometimes enough to soothe her. And she let go, in his arms. She lifted the weight on her shoulders and expressed her frustration and guilt.

“Please, don’t ever leave me.” She managed to whisper into his ear.

Her arms tightened around his body, and his hand rubbed her back softly. She was shaking, breathing hard — on the verge of a breakdown. Right now, all she wanted was a warm bath, and to cuddle with her husband on the couch before falling asleep in each other's arms. She needed to feel him close, to know he was truly here.

“I won’t.” He simply said.

Were those the sort of promises Achilles Tolliver had made before dying? Was that what he had kept on telling Vivian every time he had gone away on a mission? Losing her friend and ex-lover had made her realize that life is short and should be handled carefully. Actions had consequences, and she couldn’t bear the idea of losing her husband because of this. It was what Porpentina Scamander was mostly afraid of these days. Too many lives had been ruined. She wouldn’t stand and watch her own burn. She would fight, no matter the cost, for her happy ending.

“If anything happened to you, Newt — anything at all — I don’t know how I could live. You are everything to me. Promise me — Promise me to always be careful.”

He stared right into her soul, wiping the tears trailing down her face, and placed a kiss on her lips, sealing his vow forever. And Porpentina Scamander could feel that he felt the same way. It was the saddest thing about true love; one could no longer survive without the other. And so she kissed his lips in return, promising as well, never to put her life at risk if it wasn’t necessary.

“I promise.” they both said in unison.


	15. Unfixable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie and Jacob meet. Achilles Tolliver gets buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there friends! 
> 
> Sorry for updating this late. I got caught up at work and well, personal matters. I haven't had an easy week: it was all filled with bad news.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter though! To the menu, Jacweenie and our married couple!
> 
> Big thanks to @moonstruckfool for the corrections <3
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Your comments are helping me deal with my goddamn writer's block <3 I will answer to last week's tomorrow, sorry, I just got back home <3

After her interrogation, Queenie Goldstein had been sent to her highly protected cell. Neither Tina nor Theseus had been seen ever since, and not a single soul had visited her in the past few days. Ministry employees were her only company as they kept on bringing food three times a day but it was her only human connection. And she hated it. She didn’t know how many days had passed ever since her incarceration but it already felt like an eternity. She mostly spent her days on the hard metal bunk that was now her bed, staring at the ceiling, reflecting on her own choices. Wondering whether her life would have been the same if she had chosen differently.

The news of Achilles Tolliver’s death had brought so much pain into her troubled soul, and the witch didn’t exactly know how to deal with that on her own. They had been friends once, and the loss weighed on her shoulders. It was her fault.

Because Tina had probably been right: she was somehow responsible for his murder. If she hadn’t kidnapped Newt and Tina that night, maybe they would have been able to defend him. If she had tried to warn them one last time — maybe then… None of this would have happened.

She sighed. She couldn’t keep thinking about what would have happened if she hadn’t done things the way she did. It was leading nowhere. What was done was done and nothing in the world could bring the American Auror back. But regret had crippled its way into her heart and there was no way to relieve it. And she tried to busy her mind. The ministry had put her into a very secured cell, away from anyone else since she was a person of interest, and from what she had seen, it looked like it had been made to hold someone like Grindelwald. Since she was not much of a threat without her wand, they had only kept the magical wall separating her from the corridor. Touching it would only result in a very strong wave of electricity that had sent her sprawling against the opposite wall many times. She hadn’t made the mistake again. So, to remain active, the blonde witch cleaned her cell from all the specks of dust, kept on singing whenever she could. Queenie had no one to talk to, so she told stories to herself, remembering her childhood and her schooling, trying to keep her mind steady. The rest of the time, she slept, because at least, in her dreams she was free, and had people who loved her and cared about her. People she missed. People she wished she hadn’t hurt.

That day, Queenie Goldstein was lying on her bunk with nothing but a nightgown Tina had so kindly sent for her use until her judgment day, doing nothing when the door had opened right after her breakfast. It was rather unusual, and she found herself worrying.

For a minute, she had thought her hearing had been brought forward, but instead of her regular guards, she observed a familiar man entering the hallway. And just from the shape of his body, from the way he walked, the way he moved, she recognized him. How could she not? It was the man she loved, the man for whom she had done all of this. Her eyes watered at the sight. Jacob Kowalski was wearing a very formal tuxedo and had arranged his mustache as if he was going to a funeral. And maybe he was. Maybe today was the day Achilles was getting buried in America. She didn’t know — She couldn’t tell. She didn’t mind. He was here. It was all that mattered.

Yet — He was here, standing in front of her cell, staring at her with hesitation and pain. It was the first time she was this close to him — ever since that night in New York when she had enchanted him to warn his friends about the wedding. He was even more handsome than she remembered, but yet — to her, he had always been this incredibly kind muggle for whom she had given everything up. He was worriedly touching his mustache, thinking, fidgeting on his spot, not daring to move any closer. Escorted by two of the ministry’s Auror who were now standing at each side of the cell, he only stared at her, unable to say anything. And she couldn’t blame him. She didn’t know where to begin either. Yet his round face said plenty. There was no smile, no glimmer in his eyes. Nothing to remind her of the man she loved.

“You came. I never thought you would.” She whispered, trying to break the icy silence.

And it was true. While she was aware that he was in London for his best friend’s wedding, she had never expected him to come to her cell. After everything she had done to him? After breaking his heart, she had thought he would never want to see her again. And she would have understood. Queenie Goldstein repressed a smile. He had come for her. Surely it meant something — anything.

Jacob Kowalski moved a little closer, almost touching the magical barrier that was keeping them apart.

“Are you happy with what you have done?” Was all he managed to say.

The blonde remained silent, head down, staring at her clenched hands. What could she say? She wasn’t satisfied with the way it had turned out so far and was questioning her allegiance to Grindelwald, yet — she had done everything in her power to protect those she loved. She had joined the dark wizard for that purpose. It may, or may have not been the best decision, but it was hers, and her heart had always belonged to her family. Jacob included. After all, everything she had done was for him, for them. So that they could have the life they both wanted.

She couldn’t tell him that. He would never want to hear it. Yet, it was the truth.

Picking up on the fact that no answers would be given, Jacob sighed and even behind the walls of her cell, she could hear what was going on inside of his brain. He hurt so much he was loud in her ears.

_ How could you do that? _

_ How could you become such a monster? _

_ Monster. _

No one had ever called her that before. Especially not him.

_ You’re crazy. _

Even after all these years, it stung.

_ Monster. _

She was not a monster. 

She was just — Queenie.

“You disappeared for years and then you tortured my best friend. Because of your actions, another one of our friends died. And you are going to tell me that you did everything for love?”

He was angry now, and he had every right to be. His lips were quivering with rage — did he hate her? After all, she had done everything he was accusing her of doing. And even worse. She had enchanted him, had turned him into the tool of her worries.

There was no forgiving for that.

“We could have been happy, Queenie. We could have kept dating in secret. We didn’t need to get married to prove that we loved each other.”

Only the golden-haired witch had never wanted to stay hidden in the shadows. Love is love, why conceal it? Perhaps getting married didn’t prove anything, but to her, it was more than important.

It was a declaration to the world that this was the man she loved and wanted to spend her last days with, no matter what happened. It was the dream she had always had, upon being told about the love that her parents had shared, when they were alive.

All she had ever wanted was to have the same.

She just wanted what everybody else had, that’s all.

Yet, something in his words had bugged her.

“Loved ?” She managed to breathe out. “You don’t love me anymore ?”

She was desperate.

It was her worst fear.

And Jacob bit his lip, trying to decide on what to say, though there wasn’t much to voice anyway.

And so he looked at her in the eye, his beautiful chocolate eyes that reflected nothing but kindness and let her read his mind.

_ And I will always love you, no matter how much it hurts. You were… everything to me, Queenie. But I can’t — I can’t do this. You are not the person I fell in love with. _

_ I loved the Queenie that believed that life was beautiful and would find herself enchanted at anything. I loved the Queenie who wanted nothing but for all happy. That’s the woman I love. Not the one you have become.  _

“That Queenie is gone.” She coldly answered, hoping that her tone would conceal her shaky voice.

She wasn’t that girl anymore. She hadn’t been in a long time. Innocent, kind Queenie had died that day, when he had last refused to marry her. Now, she was strong, powerful. Grindelwald had helped her reach the full potential of her powers. And it felt good to be in control.

Maybe things were simpler back then. Maybe she had love, and it had been enough.

It wasn’t anymore.

_ Then this is goodbye, my love.  _

And with that last thought, the muggle walked away from the cell and began to head out, followed by his bodyguards, and she watched him, chest aching. He stopped and turned one last time to her.

“I don’t know if I can forgive you someday… I wish to, Queenie. I truly do.”

The witch wanted to tell him that they could work this out. She wanted to let him know that whatever it took, she was ready. That she loved him and would do anything for him. She was lost, scared, and didn’t know how to fix all the evil she had done.

Queenie cared about Jacob. Even after all these years apart, he had been in every one of her dreams in Numengard Castle and in all the places she had visited. The hope to reunite, someday, with the man she loved had kept her going, had helped her face the most terrifying situations.

She couldn’t lose that. She couldn’t lose her only hope.

“Jacob, please, stay with me !” She begged, getting closer to the barrier, trying to reach out for him.

She touched the magical wall and found herself yanked a few feet back, head hurting from where it had crashed against the stone wall.

But when she got up again, Jacob was gone, never to return.

* * *

Seraphina Picquery herself had presided over the ceremony for Achilles Tolliver’s burial, to which Newt, Jacob, Theseus, and Tina had been invited to. They had left a few weeks after Queenie’s imprisonment, a few hours after Jacob’s visit, relieved that the biggest threat was now locked away in one of the Ministry's high-security cells. 

The former President had welcomed them, her face severe, hiding her sorrow, but had congratulated the newlyweds nevertheless, expressing how grateful she was that they had found love in the ugliness of this war. Newt hadn’t met with the President for years — in fact, after his first travel, he had never seen her again. He hadn’t kept the best opinion of this woman, even though she had done an amazing job at leading the wizarding community of America for a few years. Achilles had been under the current President’s command, and he had allowed her to return for the ceremony. Madam Picquery had changed her behavior towards Tina; she was now addressing her as an equal, an ally even. And he felt proud that his wife was finally acknowledged as the amazing Auror she was, and no longer for the emotional witch who had made mistakes in the past trying to protect a child. The woman had then led him to the conference room, where the memorial was supposed to happen, asking Tina about her new life in London, and whether the Ministry was treating her well. They passed the doors and stopped. To Newt, Tina, and Jacob, this place held many memories from their first meeting, from this time where they had almost died together. This adventure had brought them closer, it was perhaps, the beginning of their relationship but they had all discarded such thoughts. They were here to honor their friend, not walk down memory lane.

All of MACUSA’s Aurors had gathered in the beautiful meeting room, the coffin resting in the middle of it. It was made of white wood, and flowers were decorating it, almost covering the entire casket. ‘To our colleague’, ‘to our friend’, ‘to the man I loved’ accompanied every single bouquet. Newt had never seen so many flowers in one room, and for one person.

The casket was open, which made the wizard unease. It was enough for the dead’s man upper body to be visible, his face pale in the harsh light of the room, his eyes closed, his hair done, and a ghost of a smile on his face. Achilles Tolliver was wearing a very fancy tuxedo, with an elegant bowtie that suited his usual appearance. Newton Scamander had made his way to his friend, and instead of dropping a rose, like everybody else, he had gifted his friend with something far more precious. Something only the two of them knew the meaning of. 

Achilles Tolliver had once given him a picture of Tina, taken while the two Aurors were dating. The magizoologist had kept it, cherishing it like a treasure. It had been the American Auror’s way of permitting him to date the witch he had loved dearly. In fact, Newt was almost sure that deep down, his best friend had never stopped loving Porpentina. Of course, he would have never acted on it, and besides, he loved Vivian. But something in his guts made him believe that until his last breath, the Achilles had loved his wife. And it was more than alright. Placing a protective charm around the photograph so that the paper would never fade, the magizoologist had placed in his friend’s hand that same photograph, returning the favor. Achilles Tolliver would be buried with the memory of the woman he had loved, of his dearest friend, of the witch he had given everything for.

Achilles Tolliver would never be alone.

Tina had agreed with this gesture and had placed her head over his shoulder the whole time. 

And the ceremony had begun.

Words had been said, respects had been paid, and wands had been drawn and held out in the air to honor the deceased. Newt and Tina had held hands during the entire commemoration. Tears had been spilled, tissues exchanged. The four friends had remained together, stronger in number. It had been beautiful — Newt had thought. It was the first formal burial he had ever assisted in, and somehow, he now felt relieved to know that his friend’s memory would remain intact.

Vivien had been present, to their surprise and had remained stoic all along, despite all of the persons trying to show her some sympathy. After the wedding, she had disappeared for a few weeks only to return now, out of the blue. She didn’t shed tears, didn’t talk to anyone really, but something in her eyes had gone out. The witch had only mentioned staying in London for a couple of months — and the newlyweds had offered their home. Vivian had refused, and she was not doing well at all. Grieving was a difficult task, and everyone was doing it in different ways. Perhaps Vivian didn’t want to be reminded of the things she had lost and move forward. 

They had followed the crowd to New York’s cemetery where the late American Auror had disappeared within the ground. Newt and Tina had insisted on saying a few words, and so did Theseus who still felt responsible for his death. And just like that, in a matter of seconds, Achilles Tolliver had been buried, entrusted to Mother Earth to protect his body during this last journey. 

Newt watched his wife wiping her remaining tears off her face. They were heading out now, shoulders down, feeling both empty and grateful to be alive. The wizard didn’t say anything, knowing that the brunette was still incredibly hurt by the event.

“We should go away.” She finally said, after a few silent minutes of wandering about New York City.

Porpentina had stopped walking and was furiously biting her lip, her eyes lost beyond, probably deep in thought. And Newt quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what she had just said.

He didn’t need to voice his confusion for Tina had already picked up on it and was now making her way towards him.

“We should go on our honeymoon. Anywhere.”

They had dreamt about their honeymoon so many times before. They had argued over the locations, had discussed what they would do until they both created the most perfect vision there ever was. It was their favorite bedtime activity, back in London.

They both pictured a warm country, filled with creatures so that Newt would be able to study them. A place far away, where they could live the life they both wanted in peace, just the two of them. Together, they had made up this dream. In the morning, they would visit the lands, hoping to meet magical beasts — dangerous or not — and they would go to the beach in the afternoon, to enjoy what Mother Nature had created for them. In both of their minds, it was sweet, tender, it was everything they had ever wanted.

Newt liked to imagine Tina falling into his arms after a long day of keeping busy, her beautiful skin slightly tanned by the sun. He imagined her running into the sea and begging him to come with her. She was laughing, in his fantasy. She was happy. Much unlike at the moment.

When they had discussed that matter, a few months ago, it had seemed better to reschedule their travel; the Ministry needed both of them, and couldn’t afford losing two of their most talented employees, even for a couple of weeks, especially after the Grindelwald debacle.

But on the other hand, they needed a break. More importantly, Tina desperately needed to get away from this situation. Her former lover and friend had passed, her sister who was now imprisoned had kidnapped her and tortured her husband. He couldn’t blame her for wanting to leave. He would do whatever was necessary to ensure her happiness and well-being.

“Tina — are you sure ?”

He had to ask, just to make sure that she had thought this through. If they left, it meant that she wouldn’t see Queenie for a few weeks and probably miss her trial. But she nodded, before pressing herself to his chest and he knew she was sure of what she was doing. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his cheek as they stopped in front of a beautiful fountain in Central Park. Their steps had taken them up to that beautiful park whose trees seemed to protect their tired minds and bodies. They were so many memories on those paths, behind these wooden trunks. Nearby, the zoo where Newt had found his beloved erumpent during his first trip to New York was appearing to their sight. This was where she had captured him the first time, bringing him to MACUSA and risking their lives. It all seemed far away now, and almost insignificant. Water had been under the bridge, and even the worst event had occurred. Yet — upon remembering their adventure, Newt couldn’t fight a semi-smile from forming on his lips.

He let her dark hair caress his cheek and ran a comforting hand on her back. She held on more tightly than ever, and he sighed. Tina needed him right now, and he wanted to let her know that for nothing in the world would he abandon her.

It was the two of them forever.

“I wanna be with you.” She whispered. “I want to do what we have always dreamt of while we still can.”

He stopped breathing for a minute, wondering if she had only meant to talk about their honeymoon. Surely — she wasn’t talking about —? He sighed. In their first months of relationship, they had both shared dreams and hopes about their future life and both of them had mentioned the idea of having children. While they had agreed that it was an important decision to make, the fact that she would say those words had brought a flicker of hope back into his eyes. And for a minute, Newton Scamander allowed himself to wonder how their children would look like, how they would raise them. The magizoologist had never thought about becoming a father — Porpentina had changed his mind. He remembered the vision in the Mirror of Erised and asked himself whether they would have a boy or a girl. Maybe both? How would they name them? He already had so many ideas.

All he could hope for was for them to grow up as strong and beautiful as their mother. He chuckled softly. They were not even born — and there was no telling what they would ever be, but he already loved them with all his being. This life, this family — it was everything.

But right now, he could only focus on what was in front of him: his wife, worried, trembling in his arms. Porpentina Scamander was afraid. And again, so was he. She wasn’t wrong when she said that they should enjoy their time together as much as they could. Life is short and they might as well be dead tomorrow. It was a war, after all.

“So do I, my love… We will discuss it tonight. How about that ?”

Against his cheek, he felt her nodding and sighed of relief. They had yet to take another important decision. But it didn’t matter right now. Nothing mattered but her.

They had all arrived in New York by Portkey, graciously accorded by the Ministry, and that type of transportation was more tiring than it appeared, especially for such long distance. Tina was exhausted; the trip had been difficult and Newt was very much aware of how much going back to this city meant to her. It was filled with happy memories, with the nostalgia for a time that was gone, and that would never come back. A time where her sister was free when Achilles was alive.

From the way her eyes fluttered, he could tell how much she needed to rest right now.

It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining bright.

“Are you hungry ?” He suddenly asked, hoping to keep her mind off the thought of the burial they had just gone to.

It wasn’t the right time, nor place.

He wasn’t even hungry himself. Sorrowful, maybe. Bitter, more assuredly. But right now, all he wanted was to see a smile on her very serious face. All he wanted was to give her anything that could comfort her in any way.

They had just buried their best friend.

Nothing would ever make this right, and he knew that. But he had an idea. Maybe it was stupid.

It was all he had right now.

And his wife hesitated for a second.

“You know, you have told me so much about New York’s famous hot-dogs but I never had the chance to have one.” He teased, looking at his feet, scared to hurt her by talking about something so prosaic.

But Porpentina Scamander smiled and chuckled lightly, against all odds. Newt beamed, admiring how her entire face would appear childlike whenever she grinned. He had done it. He had diffused the tension, had managed to make her walls break once again. It was all he wanted, all he needed. And the witch stared at him with awe, understand what he had just done.

She brought their lips closer and whispered into his mouth.

“I love you, Newt.”

He knew then, that he would never get tired of hearing those words, whispered by that beautiful mouth. He knew then that as long as they kept on uttering those three words, everything would be alright. At least — that’s what he tried to convince himself.


	16. The World Belongs to the Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Achilles meet again. Newt and Tina talk honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya there friends !
> 
> Ha, it's been a week already! Time really does fly...Posting this pretty early since I have class tomorrow -- but I don't think you will mind!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the last one. Let me know if you did! Your comments are always appreciated and cherished!  
> As always, many thanks to my beta @moonstruckfool for her awesome corrections ! <3
> 
> Happy reading!

Theseus Scamander woke up the next day incredibly early; the sun hadn’t shown itself yet and his hotel suite was still dark. For a second, he had considered the idea of staying in bed a while longer, feeling incredibly exhausted from those last rough weeks. He had finally managed to get some rest; the travel had worn him out, and the burial of his friend had managed to suck his energy out of his body. He had drifted into unconsciousness as soon as his head had touched the comfortable pillow provided in his very own suite, and had fallen asleep alone in this incredibly large bed, curled up on the right side. For the first time in weeks, his dreams hadn’t been haunted by those who had left him, by the woman he had loved dearly and lost, by the friend he wished he could have saved. He had slept for hours, unbothered, appreciating the warmth and the silence of the night. And it felt good. Yet — he pushed back the covers, and got up, rubbing the drowsiness off his eyes, and yawning of exhaustion. He carefully touched his chest and found the ring nestled on his torso, right where he had left it the other night.

Today, he had something important to do — an urgent matter to attend to, one could say. Today, he had decided that he would get answers. Ever since Achilles Tolliver’s death, the Head-Auror had been obsessed with the artifact he had found in his friend’s hand: a very peculiar ring that had allowed him to see his dead fiancé. While he knew that such power was absolutely abnormal, he had tried to investigate it without any success. So far, the only story mentioning such a powerful jewel had been a silly tale about three brothers meeting death. Theseus had a very down-to-earth mind, and there was no way he would believe these childish stories. Those were stories and not proof. He had to find information himself. He needed a witness. And there was no better way to do that then to ask its previous owner. 

He had woken up that day, gotten dressed, had brought flowers and had made his way to New York’s cemetery at the break of dawn. He knew that at this hour, it would be empty and leave him the time and the quietness to have a little chat with the man that had saved his life. Theseus had tried many times to summon Achilles, but every time he closed his eyes to use the ring, it only brought back the woman he had lost to Grindelwald, always more and more angry at his abuse of the stone. Leta had tried to convince him that the tale was real, that the Deathly Hallows existed, and that people had been trying to reunite them to become the Master of Death. He had refused to believe her. Achilles would know since he had been found with the ring in the first place.

Maybe if he was near his fallen friend, perhaps, the power of the stone would allow him to discuss important matters with the man who had sacrificed his life so that he would live. Maybe. He had to keep hope.

Flowers in hand, he had easily found the gravestone in the cemetery and had taken a few minutes to commune with himself, to acknowledge his grief. On his knees, his beautiful flowers in front of him, Theseus had turned the ring a few times between his fingers and closed his eyes, summoning back to him the ghost of Achilles Tolliver. He desperately needed to talk to the man who had given up his life for his. He needed to understand. He pictured the man’s golden locks and glowing smile, those very particular blue eyes that reflected nothing but kindness and waited. He pictured him, as he had last seen him, glorious and gifted wizard that he had once been.

And Theseus waited. He waited for a few minutes, or maybe hours. He couldn’t say. Until a voice awoke him from his trance, a voice he had never thought he would be hearing again.

“You should have buried it with me.”

It was a statement, and most probably a reprimand, but after all, he had deserved it. The Head Auror opened his eyes to his friend’s ghost, kneeling next to him in front of his own tomb. He looked just like Leta: very much transparent, and sorrowful, as if he hadn’t appreciated the fact that he had been brought back to the living realm. Yet — he was the same man he remembered, was wearing a very fashionable tuxedo, his golden curls combed away from his kind face. Theseus let a shaky breath escape as he felt his heartbreaking all over again.

He wanted to tell him that it was the only thing he could hold on to until his vengeance, that he hadn’t meant to steal it away from him. He wanted to let him know that this ring and its incredible power were the only reason he hadn’t sunk into despair. It was the symbol of the promise he had made him, on his deathbed. A promise he didn’t intend to break. He couldn’t.

Achilles sighed, head down as if he had read his thoughts. Could ghosts do that? Read his mind and know what was going on?

“You have no idea what you are dealing with.”

It was a warning. It was a threat. Theseus had never heard his friend so serious before. It had been true that they hadn’t known each other for long. Newt and Tina had introduced them shortly after their engagement and yet, they had become friends in no time. Archie was — had been an incredible person to share a beer with, to discuss sports and just forget about the war and his duties as Head-Auror. The American wizard was usually playful and loved to make pranks and have a good laugh. Together, they were unstoppable. They had spent enjoyable moments together — they could have spent more if it hadn’t been for Vinda Rosier. And yet — despite their conversation, he had never witnessed such a frown on his face: his lips were tightly into a line, his eyes worried.

Turning his head towards his friend, Theseus took a deep breath.

“I was hoping perhaps … You would tell me.”

Confused, Tolliver bit his lower lip, considering the question. If something was dangerous about that ring, he needed to know — not that it would change anything. Theseus Scamander had found solace with this stone and was not ready to give that up.

To give her up.

“It is what you hope — though also what you fear. Leta was right: the story is real, and what you hold is no other than the only resurrection stone. Many men before you have held that ring. Most of them have gone mad bringing back the memories of the person they had lost.” Achilles said, in a very solemn voice. He then told him about his ancestor, one of the three brothers from the tale, Cadmus Peverell, who had tried to bring back the woman he had loved and had perished doing so, and all the other members of his family who had used the artifact. “My family is related to the Gaunts, and this ring has been passed from generation to generation. You must find my cousin Morphin, and give it back to him. This is our legacy.”

The British wizard had heard about the Gaunts, a family who had both helped to create Ilvermorny and descended from Salazar Slytherin. In fact, Marvolo Gaunt had died during his stay in Azkaban, during his training as an Auror, and his colleagues had once told all the horrifying deeds he had done, and the murders in this doomed family. They were horrible persons, unlike Achilles, and part of him couldn’t believe that his friend was in any way related to them. Blood isn’t everything, he thought. The monstrousness of the Gauntst had created one of the best men he had ever known. After all, good came out of evil.

Achilles, once done with his family tree sadly sighed, and fled from his glance.

“It has driven my family mad, Theseus. I saved you to preserve your life because I know you are a good man. Don’t let this ruin you. Bring it back to my family.”

How could he say something like that? A wave of anger overwhelmed the British Auror who felt his hand shaking, his heart beating fast in his chest.  _ How dare he tell me what to do? What to say? You are gone. You died. It doesn’t concern you anymore. You don’t know who I am. _

_ I am not a good man. I am not anything. I’m just broken and no one, nothing but this ring can fix me. Don’t tell me you saved me because of that. You have always been better than I was, better than I will always be. Maybe you deserved to live more than I do. _

“You never had to save me.” He bitterly answered, his lips quivering.

Theseus’ voice had broken down, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Upon feeling his friend’s eyes on his face, he looked the other way, willing to hide his sorrow. Forgetting his condition, Achilles tried to put his hand over his shoulder but it went through his friend’s body. Theseus felt something cold on his skin and repressed a shiver. While it was a nice gesture of him, it only made his heartache even more.

He was gone.

“Of course I did. I had to. For Tina. For Newt. For our friendship. For my family.”

Family? Is that what they were? What they had once been? A tear fell from his blue eyes, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand, not feeling comfortable sharing his pain with the blond.

They had been a family. Newt, Tina, Jacob, Achilles and him. Family wasn’t always about blood or marriage. It was looking out for each other, taking care of one another. It was what they had been doing all these years, and it hurt. Theseus Scamander had been taught to be strong, to keep his feelings bottled up, but right now, it was too much pain, too much suffering.

He wanted his old life back.

Wanted his family back.

“Please, just get rid of it. You don’t need to surround yourself with the dead. Not when they are so many of living counting on you, loving you.”

Achilles Tolliver was right. He had many people counting on him to lead them to greatness. He still had his brother and sister-in-law, as well as his parents. He had some of his friends. But something was missing from his life.

He had lost Achilles.

He had lost Leta.

He wanted them back.

He missed them.

He was human after all.

And so Theseus Scamander nodded, as the ghost in front of his eyes faded. He nodded, putting the stone back around his neck, trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do.

_ I don’t need to surround myself with the dead _ , he repeated to himself.

Yet, he did not believe a word he said.

* * *

She felt the linen blanket against her naked skin, caressing her entire body, and stirred, letting out a soft moan as she awakened slowly. She smiled at the way the sun, bright in the sky, was warming her face and preventing her from opening her beautiful eyes. It was probably the most peaceful way to wake up, and she couldn’t remember how long it had been since she had allowed her body the rest it needed. Porpentina Scamander took a deep breath before turning on her side, her hand searching for her husband who was supposedly sleeping next to her.

They had come to their hotel suite shortly after dinner, after spending the entire day in New York trying to forget their sorrow. MACUSA had provided them with a place to stay since the Goldstein apartment had been sold long ago. It was a green — very natural looking suite with a kitchen, a bathroom with a tub, and a spacious bedroom. Plant surrounded the place, which had seemed to enchant Newt who didn’t feel comfortable in fancy places. They had come home that night, exhausted, defeated, and yet when Newt Scamander had pushed the door open when he had laid on the bed and closed his eyes, she had felt this fire within her, this need to be near him, to feel him close. She had stared at him for a couple of seconds, admiring the rise and the fall of his chest, and the way his white shirt was meeting torso. He was handsome — just overwhelmingly so. Without thinking much about it, she had climbed onto his body until she was straddling his lap, and had kissed him passionately, her hands tangled in his tousled hair.

He had been surprised at first, by this sudden outburst of want, of desire, but had welcomed her body, holding her tight, letting his hands run under her shirt, caressing her skin with need.

He wanted her as well — that much she could tell. His breathing was ragged, and he looked up to her with that particular sparkle in his eyes, this dark pool of desire, in awe in front of her body he seemed to worship so much. His hands were trailing down her torso, meeting her hips, holding her tight so that she would never leave. And she didn’t want to.

With every kiss, she squirmed. With every touch, she melted. She couldn’t explain this overwhelming feeling that had overtaken her reason — and maybe she didn’t want to think much about it. Newt had carefully removed her shirt, she had unbuttoned his, and together, tangled in bed, they had become one. He was always shy around her — always scared of hurting her whenever he touched her skin and had voiced his fear of bruising her. As the gentleman he was, the wizard always asked her whether she was sure it was she wanted, afraid perhaps, to take advantage of her sorrow. If one thing was for certain, it was that Newt would never hurt her. Not intentionally at least. She didn’t mind one bit his eagerness, too caught up in the fever of the moment to feel anything but that want burning inside her lower belly.

“Tina” was the only word in his mouth, and she captured every single one of them with her lips.

And it was the best sound his throat could make.

They had made love that night. They had made love in a desperate attempt to feel each others, to belong to one another. They had made love because, after everything they had gone through, they were finally free to have a moment of their own. And it felt like their wedding night all over again. That night, Porpentina Scamander had fallen asleep on her husband’s comfortable chest, holding on to his warm, rocked by the steady beating of his heart.

He was alive. He was here. They would be fine.

The witch smiled, letting all the memories from the past night sink in, and she bit her lip upon remembering how cheeky it had been of her, to assault the man she had married like that. She had never been like this; her husband awaking a fire within her, a raging fire she hadn’t known existed. The brunette had heard about sexual intercourse of course but had never understood what was so special about it. With Newt, she had discovered the pleasure of feeling desired, of causing pleasure and getting it in return. With Newt, she had realized what it felt to become one with her partner, to share his breath, to feel his body quivering under her touch.

And it was everything.

She sighed in contentment. 

Slowly, her hand trailed down under to cover to find him, since it appeared that she had moved from his torso in the middle of the night, and she rolled over, hoping to bump into his warm body. She found nothing. He wasn’t here anymore.

Tina suddenly opened her eyes, now alert, and discovered that she was very alone in this bed too big for her slender body. The sheets on his side were cold as if he had left some time ago, and she sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes, scanning the room, hoping to find him. The case was on the side, but it was locked. It would never be locked if he was in there.

Where could he be?

Immediately, her mind started to think about the worst scenario. What if something had happened to him? What if he had decided to get breakfast and ended up being attacked? After their last adventure, nothing would surprise her anymore, yet, so far, they had been lucky enough to face things together. Just like what they had said in their vows. For the better and the worse.

But the door opened as she was about to get up and get dressed to look out for him, revealing the man she had been searching for. And she sighed of relief. Newt Scamander was here, in all his glory, wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms, carrying a breakfast tray filled with food and drinks. His hair was a mess, and it was perhaps, one of the things she found most endearing. Her heart melted at this sight, and she found herself staring without meaning to, as his chest that had hosted her kisses the night before, that chest covered in freckles, and her favorite one placed above his heart. He smiled at her, before making his way to the bed, sitting on the edge, not daring to leave her out of his sight.

“Breakfast in bed? How did I get so lucky?” She murmured, running a hand over her face, hoping to wake her sleepy features. Her voice was raspy with sleep, her eyes fluttering to remain open.

Newt chuckled before dropping a peck on her swollen lips, those same he had so furiously kissed the night before. The covers were gathered on her chest, hiding her nakedness away and the tray was now sitting on her lap, ready to be eaten.

He had obviously gone to the kitchenette in their suite to cook her something to eat, hoping to surprise her with this kind gesture and it looked incredibly amazing. Pancakes with maple syrup, fresh orange juice, a steaming cup of coffee and another one of tea, toast, and fruits were waiting to be eaten. Her stomach growled at the mere sight, and both of them giggled.

It was incredibly sweet of him to have done such a thing. So far, neither of them have had time to appreciate their married life, and even though gestures like this had been very common from the early stages of their relationship, it felt incredible to take time for themselves.

This moment of quietness, just the two of them in bed was everything they had ever wanted.

“This is the morning I wanted you to have the day after our wedding. I thought better late than never.” He whispered while pulling a rogue dark lock away from her face. 

And he was right. It was what they had both imagined that day to be — which had been ruined by one terrible attack followed by their kidnapping. Tina had imagined something just as sweet as this, just the two of them, staying in bed for a couple of hours, holding each other tight, enjoying the body warmth and his scent. And maybe the timing wasn’t perfect, but right now, nothing else mattered. Right now, she was happy to enjoy a simple breakfast in bed with the man she loved and had married, a few weeks ago.

He sat right next to her, where he belonged, and grabbed his cup of tea, sipping the hot beverage with a smile. Newt seemed at peace at last.

“What do you want to do today?” He casually asked, while taking another gulp.

“Nothing.” She immediately answered.

The magizoologist quirked an eyebrow, chuckling at her eagerness, and he smiled, understanding her needs. Newt was surprised, to say the least, and she could read that on his luminous features. It wasn’t one of her habits to be so lazy. Usually, she would wake up before the sun was up, and get ready for the day without moaning. Porpentina Scamander liked to plan things ahead so that there would be no surprises, but today, she wanted to stay in this hotel room. Today, she wanted to enjoy her husband’s company. She was tired of running around, of saving the world. Didn’t they deserve one moment to themselves for once? Besides, neither Theseus or Jacob were available for the day. The muggle had insisted on checking on his bakery he was less and less present at, and the Head-Auror had mentioned matters that couldn’t wait. They had all the time in the world.

This day was theirs, and theirs only.

Nothing — no one - would take that away from them.

“I want to stay in bed with you all day long, and forget about the outside world,” Tina whispered while pushing the tray aside to kiss her husband slowly. “How does that sound ?” She asked as they pulled away from each other.

“Amazing.”

He pulled her close and she felt at home. No matter where she was, no matter what happened, she knew that her husband’s arms were the only place she felt safe. Slowly, she let the tip of her fingers trace his many battle scars and play with his freckles. She ran through that particular spot, near his ribcage she knew made him laugh. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was incredibly ticklish, she had gathered, and she adored to tease him with it. They both remained silent, appreciating the quietness of their first quiet morning in what felt like centuries. Newt had moved his hand on the top of her head, scratching her scalp just like he knew she liked, and she leaned in, appreciating his gentle touch.

“How about Brazil ?” She suddenly blurted out of the blue.

They hadn’t been able to come up with the perfect location for their belated honeymoon the night before, hesitating between many places. They both wanted something out of the ordinary to put some space between their everyday life and that amazing one-time adventure they were about to live together. There were so many things to see, such a large world to discover and yet so little time ahead of them.

Newt had turned his head towards her, his cheek resting on the top of her head, and had smiled softly.

“I have never been there before.”

At the beginning of their relationship, Tina had asked him to tell him all about his travels across the world, and truth to be told, the wizard had seen many countries she hadn’t even heard about in the papers. He had described the pyramids in Egypt, the landscapes of New Guinea, the incredible mountains of Ireland, the desert of Sahara, the paddy fields in Asia. He had told her about the many people he had met, what he had learned on his trips, the creatures he had discovered, saved and studied.

And the brunette loved to hear about his adventures. Somehow, his voice, the way he kept on giving as many details almost made her feel like he could make her travel with him back in time, across the globe.

Porpentina Scamander had barely ever left New York City. She had married a traveler, and all she wanted was to be a part of his excursions for now on.

“Do you want to find out with me ?” She said, teasing, winking at him.

He smiled and blushed before placing a warm peck on her forehead, and she melted at this simple gesture. It was genuine and everything she had ever hoped for.

She was living the dream she had always hoped for herself.

“It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Scamander.” He answered, and with a flick of his wand, he summoned the tray back in front of them. “But first … Let’s have breakfast.”

He was right. No one had ever conquered the world with an empty stomach. And today, after everything she had gone through, she wanted to roam the world and its amazing treasures and master her own happiness.


	17. Earning Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving for their honeymoon, Newt and Tina visit Queenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't update last week. A lot of things -- not necessarily good ones -- happened to me and I lost track of time. I am trying to get better, but well... It's a long road. Anyway, here is the 17th chapter of this story! I am publishing it a bit earlier than my usual schedule so I won't forget!  
> Again, my apologies for last week!
> 
> As always, huge thanks to my beta @moonstruckfool <3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, and please, feel free to let me know what you thought of it <3

Newton Scamander hadn’t seen Queenie Goldstein ever since her capture : he had not been present during her interrogation, and had chosen to abstain from visiting her in her cell, still profoundly shocked about her latest actions. He did not hold any grudges, because that was not who he was, and despite the horror he had seen in his wife’s eyes, he hadn’t kept any lasting injury from her torture. He knew for a fact that the witch had been put in a highly secured cell, away from the other prisoners, waiting for her judgment, and that his wife hadn’t visited her sister ever since her interrogation, a couple of weeks before. If anything, the British wizard was understanding the reason why she hadn’t been to Queenie, yet, he knew his wife more than anyone and was painfully aware that she would regret that someday. Their fate was unpredictable, and the legilimens had a tough spot — maybe reconciliation would do them some good after all.

When they had returned from America a few days ago, Newt had mentioned the idea of visiting his sister-in-law before heading to Brazil for a couple of days. Her reaction had been the one he expected; Porpentina had become angry, and he had rarely seen her so furious in his life. She was literally shaking, clenching her teeth while explaining that she didn’t want to have anything to do with the golden-haired witch. It had taken him a few hours to get her to calm down, and reason with her — which hadn’t been easy. Queenie had tortured her mentally after all.

The brunette had agreed to one short visit to let her sister know that she was headed away, and both of them were now making their way into the Ministry to do just that. Tina was trailing down, taking her time, her feet sweeping the floor. It was clear that she didn’t want to be here and was only doing this as a favor to him. Newton Scamander knew how important Queenie was to his wife, despite what she was trying to show. Porpentina Scamander was hiding behind her walls again, pretending that she didn’t care about her sister, but he knew better. They had lived together for many years, and nothing could ever erase the bond that they shared, all the memories they had in common. They were sisters, and much more than that. They had held on to each other for so long; Queenie was Tina’s world, and had been ever since their parents had passed. All they needed was a push, and he was more than happy to be the one to give them that.

To give them another shot.

Just like Leta’s death had brought him closer to his brother, which, despite the horrible timing, he was most grateful for. He couldn’t imagine his life without Theseus anymore.

“She is your sister, honey.” Newt had reasoned, pulling her by the hand closer to him.

Tina sighed, loudly, head down, and he could see how eager she was to leave this place and never return for a while. She desperately needed a break, that much was clear.

But he couldn’t help it, he had to make her see past the horrifying events. If Theseus had been locked up, even if he had done terrible things in the past, the younger Scamander would have gone to visit him in a heartbeat. They were family. In times of war, there was nothing more important than that. They were maybe, the only person they could rely on for support. Even though Queenie had joined the dark side, they were related by blood. It was often stronger than beliefs, or at least, he wanted to believe that. He  _ needed _ to believe that.

Suddenly, the witch stopped in the middle of the hallway, and so did he. There was this frown on her face, as if something was bugging her, and she began to twist one of her dark locks between her fingers. There was something on her mind.

“How can you be so forgiving? After everything she has done to you?” She finally asked, biting her lip, troubled.

He smiled bitterly. It was indeed a good question. After all, Queenie’s attack had targeted him, at least, his body. Sometimes at night, he even had nightmares about it, almost feeling the pain devouring his limbs, relieving this painful moment of sheer pain. He remembered his screams, and Tina begging on the other side of the room. Her face haunted him — the way it had destroyed her.

“Because I know that she is lost. And I wonder what I would have done if I had not been able to be with you.”

“I know you. You would have never joined him…”

Would he have joined ? It was a purposeless question. He remembered what Albus Dumbledore had told him before he had left for his journey.  _ “You do not seek power, or popularity. You simply ask, 'Is the thing right in itself?' If it is, you do it, no matter the cost.”  _ Grindelwald’s cause, while understandable, was using means that were not right. No-Maj’s and Wizards should be able to leave at peace. But for love ? What would he have done out of love for this woman ? He couldn’t say. In the past, he had already given up on the idea of ever being with her, sacrificing his own happiness to allow hers. He would have given anything to see her smile, back then. He wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. Newt wanted to believe that he wouldn’t have joined Grindelwald at the rally, if the places had been switched, but he couldn’t be sure.

It wasn’t important anyway. It was all in the past now, and they had to focus on the future. 

“I don’t know, honey. Love can bring out the best in people, just as it can also bring the worst.” He simply said, avoiding to answer the question she hadn’t asked.

And Porpentina nodded, biting her lip, her mind elsewhere, reflecting on what he had just said. Indeed, love, in its purest form could help shape an entirely different person. That had happened to Queenie. Queenie who had been frustrated because of the law, who had felt lonely in front of that obstacle, Queenie who loved too deeply for her own good, who only wanted to have a life as normal as possible.

He sighed, lacing their fingers together, before letting go, bringing her closer so that he could run his arm around his waist.

“Try to keep an open mind. You will regret it if you don’t go see your sister.”

He then dropped the sweetest kiss on her temple, closing his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of her. And when he opened his green orbs again, he saw the look in her eyes, the pain and the hope.  _ Please, Queenie — don’t ruin this _ , he thought, as they set into motion once more.

The couple made their way into the empty, cold hallway, both accompanied by the two Aurors that seemed to have been affected to Queenie. Tina, acting unbothered, was making conversations with them — they were her colleagues after all, and from what he could see, they were getting along quite well. Newt’s glance remained on the end of their destination. They could already catch sight of the cell, at the very end of the never-ending corridor, and the blond shape of a witch who seemed busy trying to swift the dust out of her vaguely furnished new home.

After a few long seconds of walking, they arrived in front of the woman's prison just in time for her to settle on the bed, ready to have a conversation with them.

Tina remained a couple of feet away from the magical barrier, suspiciously eying at her sister who was wearing nothing but her nightgown. Newt stood close enough to notice the dark circles under her blue eyes, the worries in her features and yet the half-smile that had spread on her angelic face as they had moved closer. Her curly hair was a mess, as if she had not paid attention to herself lately — how could she ? She was locked up and wasn’t allowed near many objects anyway.

Bowing his head, the magizoologist greeted his sister-in-law solemnly, while his wife was holding on to him as if he were the last bubble of oxygen on earth.

“You are going to Brazil! How amazing!” Queenie finally said, after a few awkward and silent minutes.

Newt winced. It was not the best way to begin a conversation, especially after what the youngest had done. He could already sense Tina’s annoyance in the way she held his hand more tightly, taking a deep breath. She was fuming, that much he could already tell.

She hated it when her sister did that. In fact, Newt could understand why. He particularly disliked it as well. His thoughts were his own, and besides, it didn’t mean anything. People could think something and not mean it at all. He remembered all the stories his wife had told him about her childhood. Growing up, she had not been able to have a private thought of her own, had had to share everything, even what she wanted to keep silent, with her younger, more exuberant sister whom she loved very much. 

“Stay out of my thoughts, please.” The brunette coldly replied.

Queenie’s half-smile disappeared from her face, and suddenly, the shadows were upon her again. The blonde took a deep breath, realizing her mistake, and looked away for a couple of seconds. Newt pitied her, pitied the hurt he could see in her soul, and the state she was in. He watched as she opened her mouth to reply, before closing it, giving up.

“I’m sorry, Teen— Tina.” She finally whispered, catching herself right on time before calling her sister by the affectionate nickname they had been using all these years.

To diffuse the tension, the magizoologist decided to talk about their upcoming travel, what they would do there, but Tina said nothing. She only stared at her sister as if she was a stranger — and maybe she was. Newt could still see the flicker of the old Queenie he had met, of the witch he had found lively and enchanting. His wife was blinded with anger, and maybe, after all, it hadn’t been such a good idea to bring her here. Maybe she was not ready to face this situation. Maybe she needed more time. But Newt and Queenie talked for a few minutes as if nothing had ever happened between them. Until Porpentina couldn’t take it anymore.

Her blonde sister noticed it. She noticed the way tears were now running down her face, wetting her cheeks. He had witnessed it too, holding her tighter and tighter so that she wouldn’t fall apart.

“Tina —” Queenie began.

She was stopped by her sister’s hand, raised in the air. Tina took a couple of steps back, burying her face in her hands, trying to resist her urge to scream and cry. It didn’t work. After a few silent seconds, she turned towards her husband who was wearing his most apologetic face.

“I can’t — do this.” was all she whispered.

She let go of Newt’s hand, and immediately he missed her warmth. They were tears in her eyes, abandonment in her soul. She was utterly broken, and he felt guilty for pushing her towards her sister. He didn’t want her to regret anything. He had thought he could fix it — them. Clearly he had been wrong. It wasn’t his business. There was nothing he could do to salvage a relationship if they wouldn’t. And so Porpentina Scamander turned away and left running. Her heels resonated in the corridor, and his heart broke. Newt remained frozen on the spot, feeling guilty, head down, not even looking at the prisoner. He rubbed his temples a few times, sighing, unsure of what to do. Would she be mad at him for meddling into her private affairs? How could he fix this? 

He had to fix this. The wizard was about to leave to comfort his wife when the small, melodious voice of Queenie resonated in the hallway.

“How do I do this ? How do I fix things ?” The blond asked, and her features were serious, if not pained. And he smiled bitterly; he had been asking himself the same question. Stopping his movement, he turned back to her. Her blue eyes that used to be kind were watery, her entire body huddled up into a ball, in the middle of a bed too big for her. “I just want us to go back to what we used to be, you know?”

He sighed heavily. Deep down, Newt Scamander knew that it was only wishful thinking to want everything to go back the way it used to be. Even he knew that. He didn’t know what to tell her, or rather how. He couldn’t muster the words to express his feelings, and so he thought them. In his head, it all seemed to make sense, it sounded better than if he had voiced them. And as he started to lecture his sister-in-law, he watched her entire face decompose, and the pain, even stronger, overcome the hurt.

_ There is no doing that, Queenie, and you know it. There is no time machine. Nothing that can erase what you have done. But you can move on. You can do better. I know you want to. Besides, you know Tina. She acts tough, but deep down, she feels deeply. You have hurt her, you perhaps more than anyone in her life. She trusted you, she needed you and you let her down. You betrayed your sister, and now you have to win her faith back. _

_ And it won’t be easy, because she is not forgiving. But It’s worth a try, don’t you think ? _

_ She misses you, you know. For years, she has been waking up at night, sweaty, searching for you. She is scared, Queenie. Scared to lose you. Scared to never be around you anymore. You are — were everything to her, and she loves you. Despite what you may pick up in her mind. Right now, the anger might overcome her affection, but there is not a day where she doesn’t think about you. Your sister loves you. _

“I love her too —”

“Then, show her ! Prove her which side you are on. You know what you have to do.”

He had thrown his arms in the air, feeling frustrated by the situation in front of him. Both sisters were too stubborn to make a step towards each other but one of them would have to, or else…

Or else things would remain heated between them, and their deep love would turn into hatred.

Queenie had stepped away from the bed and was now pacing to and fro the length of her cell, considering his words, biting her lip furiously. 

“They will kill me, Newt.”

They would probably kill her if they ever found out that she had been captured. In fact, as they spoke, Grindelwald’s fanatics were most probably already searching for her. The news of her whereabouts would probably be revealed soon; they had people everywhere, including in the Ministry. Queenie was perhaps in danger. The question was; would she put all her chances on her side and reveal what she knew ? She had been close to the evil wizard. Close enough to know of his plan, or at least some parts of it. Maybe if she chose to reveal such details, they could protect her as a witness and later on, judge her for her deeds.

Either way, it wasn’t ideal.

But maybe, the perspective of living would be strong enough. He just needed to pull the right string and perhaps it would persuade her to do what was right.

“You have missed so much, when you were by  _ his _ side. The world has evolved without you. You already missed your sister’s wedding. What more can you afford to miss ?”

Queenie sobbed, her back facing Newt. He knew what he had to do. He just didn’t like doing this at all. Newton Scamander never wanted to hurt anyone, and yet, it felt like it was rather necessary. The blonde witch needed to see.

_ She wanted you to be her bridesmaid and to help her with her dress. She needed you that day… Where were you ? She wanted you by her side when she walked down the aisle, Queenie, can’t you see that ? Can’t you see that it was everything she wanted ? _

_ What if one day we have a child ? Wouldn’t you want to be a part of that as well ? Wouldn’t you want to be able to put your hand on her belly and feel the fruit of love ? The blood of your own blood ? Wouldn’t you want to meet your niece or your nephew and be able to know them ? _

_ Don’t you want your sister to tell you about her life, what she is going through ? _

_ You already missed so much Queenie… _

By the time he was done thinking it, the legilimens had crumbled on the ground, crying her eyes out, her chest jolting with her sobs. It wasn’t pretty — but it was necessary.

Newt sighed, and eyed the door, knowing that his wife would be waiting in the corridor for him to come back. Knowing that her heart was broken as well and that she needed him to be there, just like he had promised when he had taken her to be his wife.

“Think about this…” He whispered, as he began to step away from the magical barrier, making his way back into the real world where he belonged.

“Why are you being so nice to me ? After everything I have done ?” Queenie’s voice stopped him again, and it was so weak it hurt. “I have tortured you, Newt. I have made you suffer so much.”

He stopped, and looked back at the golden-haired witch, who was looking at him curiously as well, eyes puffy, cheeks red from all the crying. He had never seen his sister-in-law so weak before, she who paid so much attention to the way people perceived her. It had always been a mask to hide away her fears and her lack of self-esteem, that much he had gathered. And yet, he couldn’t help but feel moved to see her that way. Tina must have been the only one to get a grasp of the real Queenie underneath the beautiful dresses and makeup.

“Because I understand you. I get you are scared, and worried. But believe it or not, you and I are quite similar in some ways. We love deeply, Queenie, and we are ready to give all up for that feeling. This is who we are.”

They were similar.

And yet different.

Both ready for the ultimate sacrifice out of love. He had left Tina with Achilles, she had joined Grindelwald for Jacob.

Both too scared to do what is right. To say what was on their heart.

Both loving Tina will all their hearts. Ready to do anything for her well-being and her safety.

Outcasts who were not well-liked by their equals. She could read minds, he was too awkward to their liking.

Queenie was outgoing, he was rather shy. But they were whole.

They were the same. They were different.

He could understand why she had done it — which of course didn’t excuse her behavior.

He didn’t know what he would have done if he had been in her place.

“Yes, you have tortured me. Yes, I had thought I would die that day. But I didn’t. And I know you were trying to do what you thought was best — it doesn’t make it alright. But I understand you.”

Queenie lifted her chin to stare at him, moved by his entire speech, hope shining in her clear orbs. Newt knew he only had one last thing to say. For once in his life, he had found the right words that pressed on the right spots. She would bend. He was almost sure of it now.

“And I forgive you.”

_ I forgive you for torturing me. _

_ For trying to break us. _

_ I forgive all the evil you have done. _

_ I know you, through Tina, through what you have told me, what I saw. _

_ This isn’t you, Queenie. _

_ You are better than this. _

_ You are worth it. _

_ Don’t make me regret trusting you. _

The golden-haired witch nodded sorrowfully, shaking with all her might, thanking him silently. Their conversation was over, and now, all Queenie had to do was show him that through her actions.

And so Newton Scamander turned around and left to reunite with the love of his life, waiting for him in the corridor. He had a wife to console, a mistake to apologize for, a journey to plan.

His job was done here.

He left the woman thinking, hoping that in the end, she would make the right choice.

For them all.

For herself.

For Tina.

“Take care of yourself, Queenie.” was all he said, exiting without looking back.

* * *

  
  


Queenie Goldstein remained quietly in her cell, thinking about what her brother-in-law had said, tears streaming down her cheeks, wiping them with the edge of her nightgown. Tina’s words and glance remained inked within her heart, floating in her mind, unable to let go. They had fought before — like all sisters, but never in her life had she imagined that her sister would never want to see her again. They were each other’s life. She had let her down, she who had given up on so many things to offer her a beautiful life despite all the misery of their childhood. If it hadn’t been for Teenie, Queenie would have never been the joyful witch she had once been.

She would have never stood a chance against the cruelty of this world.

Her sister had protected her — saved her from herself and the outsiders.

She was her hero.

She owed her that. She owed her to do the right thing.

The legilimens remained there for a few hours, maybe a few days — she couldn’t say, no light penetrated her lonely prison. It was all she could think about, having nothing to do in her cell. She turned Newt’s argument into her mind, weighing the pros and cons, wondering if it was worth losing her life over.

She snorted sadly.

She was dead anyway. No matter what she did, it was over for her.

Grindelwald had probably heard about her being locked up, and would probably think she had spilled her secrets. She hadn’t yet — But, it was only a matter of time before she did. Aurors were trying to request a permit to use Veritaserum on her, and they would obtain it. 

It was war. Everything was allowed.

Whether she wanted it or not, it would happen. But there was still something she could do.

Queenie Goldstein smiled bitterly, and turned in her bed, now facing the wall, clutching at the thin blanket she had been given weeks ago — or maybe months? How much time had passed?

Her life was over — it didn’t mean that innocent blood had to be spilled.

She could do one last good thing and agree to willingly unveil what she knew of Grindelwald’s plan. Maybe, perhaps — her sister would see that she wasn’t the monster they all thought she was. Maybe Jacob would love her again.

It was worth trying.

She sighed. She was scared.

She was going to die anyway — in a way or another.

She could either die a coward — or with dignity, protecting those she loved.

Protecting Tina, her dear sister she had never stopped loving. Protecting Jacob who had remained in her mind every step of the way. Protecting Newt whose words were helping her to see things clearly now. Protecting their future.

Yes. Her choice was made. It had been for a while. All she had needed was a little push. Newt Scamander had given her that opportunity. Teenie was very lucky to have such a man by her side, a man who loved her more than anything.

Just like she did.

Raising from her bed, she slowly made her way to the barrier, careful not to touch the magical fence.

“Guards !”


	18. A little taste of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina finally have their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends.
> 
> I know it's been a while. Almost a month actually. I am so very sorry about it. Truth is, I had health issues that were taking all my strength, and school on top of that... Ugh. Anyway. Thank you so much for your awesome comments (I'm going to reply in a minute) that warmed my heart and gave me the courage to rework on this chapter again.  
> Again, I am sorry for the wait.  
> Next chapter will be up in three weeks. I have to rework on the ending and go to the hospital so I will be very busy...  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter !
> 
> Big thanks to @moonstruckfool for all your corrections! You rock gurl <3

When Newt and Tina arrived in Rio de Janeiro, they both received a letter from Theseus telling them that Queenie had finally confessed. The oldest Scamander had made sure to include as many details as he could, having being the one that had interrogated the witch, alongside Travers. The newlyweds had sat down together to read it. Apparently, the witch had mentioned a prophecy that Grindelwald seemed very interested in, but she had never gotten the chance to hear of what it consisted. Apparently, the Dark Wizard had gone to Indonesia to meet a seer and had returned more ready than ever to take over the world.

His original plan had been, so far, to kidnap as many Aurors as he could, and either convince them to join his ranks or die trying to stop him. He had used them in order to get informations on Dumbledore and his whereabouts, trying to know whether the blood pact had been broken. The Attack on the Scamander Manor had targeted the members of Newt and Tina’s family, they who where the closest to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, but also a way to scare people off. But upon returning from Indonesia, Gellert Grindelwald had changed his mind. He had stopped attacks and abductions, and appeared to be hiding away, waiting for something.

Queenie didn’t know much — but what she had told was already a great start. Theseus was already about to send a team to Indonesia to discover the prophecy and find out more about what had brought such an evil man to stand down. It was said that because of her behavior, Queenie Goldstein had acquired the status of witness and was therefore protected. Her hearing had been rescheduled; she would answer for her crimes, but the informations she had revealed were valuable enough to buy her some time. 

She was now kept in a more secured cell, and allowed more visits and more furniture. Theseus mentioned that Queenie hadn’t made any fuss; she had collaborated willingly, and had told everything she remembered.

As soon as they had gotten the letter, Newt and Tina had felt relieved. It was finally over. Queenie had finally done something right, after all this time, and was rewarded for it. They now felt lighter, somehow, even the witch who hadn’t been the same ever since the visit. They had talked about it, Newt had apologized for meddling in affairs that didn’t concern him. Tina had forgiven him, understanding that he only wanted the best for her. Eventually, she would go visit her sister again, and she knew that. No matter how hard she tried to despise her, she was, and would always be the little girl she had tried to raise. The woman she had relied on all these years.

They had talked about it on the boat to Brazil, where they were headed for their honeymoon for a week. They were both incredibly excited about this trip, and spending time together would help them bond even more, and hopefully without any danger around. Just the two of them, by the Ocean. Besides, exhausted from their previous adventure, they both needed some time away to rest.

Their itinerary was simple : They would spend the first few days in Rio, and then move to Salvador to finally finish the rest of the weeks in Buzios Peninsula that was calmer and less crowded. The first days were slow, mostly because they chose to relax and get as much sleep as they needed. 

Who would have thought that a honeymoon could be as draining ?

Later on, they visited as much as they could, enjoying the sun and the beautiful sights, hiking and appreciating the beauty of nature. On mornings, they would leave to explore the forest and discover new creatures for Newt to examine. So far, they had come across two different species of Salamanders, a nogtail and a fire slug that they would take home and study together. Tina loved to watch Newt work, and she tried to help him as much as she could, while remaining careful. On afternoons, they would leave together to enjoy the local life, and end up at the beach, having a little bathe in the Ocean.

Porpentina Scamander was not very fond of deep water, which had been a problem at first. She wasn’t the best swimmer and got really anxious about it. It scared her not to see what was underneath her feet, not to understand the depth of the miles of water surrounding her. On the other hand, Newt was incredibly fond of water and the secrets it hid. He made his personal mission to reconcile his wife with the Ocean, teaching her swimming strokes so that she wouldn’t be afraid anymore. With Newt by her side, she knew that she was in safe hands, and that he wouldn’t let anything hurt her in any way. And she learnt how to swim like a natural.

It was sweet, and calm, and everything they had ever wanted.

The week went by extremely quickly — quicker than they thought and suddenly it was already the last day of their trip. Tina had prepared breakfast, and had left to get some more food for the next day, since they would be leaving early. Newt remained at home, under the pretext that he had much to do. He had taken with him a few of his creatures, leaving the rest of them to the good care of his assistant Bunty, who was more than happy to be useful to the newlyweds but insisted on spending some time with Pickett, Benjamin and Rachel from time to time. The brunette would have accompanied him, but today, she was feeling like walking. She left to shop for an hour, mind filled with the landscapes they had come across, humming her favorite tune of the moment.

However, when Tina came back, she witnessed an incredible scene. Waiting for her by the door, her husband, wearing a simple white shirt that highlighted his thin torso, was carefully caressing his hippogriff, Rachel — who also happened to have been Achilles’ favorite creature. Golden, impressive out of her habitat, the creature was happy to breathe real air for once, and upon seeing her coming, stared at her with suspicion. Tina bowed in front of her, just as Newt had advised her to a few years ago, knowing that they were proud animals. She didn’t get to witness the smile of delight on her husband’s reddened face, and waited for his sign that it was safe to approach. Finally, Newt let her know that Rachel had accepted her greeting, and he joined the man, running a hand through the delicate feathers of the Hippogriff. 

“Mrs. Scamander, would you like to accompany me on a ride ?”

Tina hesitated. While she had accompanied Newt’s rounds in his case or his basement, learning about how to feed his magical beasts and take care of them, she had never imagined doing anything quite like this. It had taken her a while to get accustomed to being this close to dangerous beings that could badly hurt her without even meaning it, and truth to be told, she was not very eager to fly on Rachel’s back. The witch was a fighter and liked to believe that she was not scared of anything — but the creature was huge, and they would be flying without any safety above the forest. What if they fell ? Upon witnessing his wife’s confusion, Newt took a step closer, rubbing her shoulders and placing a soft kiss into the crook of her neck, and a warm feeling invaded her heart. He whispered into her ear the only words she needed to hear “I’ve got you, Tina”, and she nodded in agreement. She was doing this. After all, it was her honeymoon; it was time to do the kind of things she couldn’t back home.

“I thought we could enjoy the view of the Amazon jungle from above… and besides, this girl definitely needs to stretch her wings.”

Upon hearing what her caregiver was saying, Rachel flapped her wings and impatiently started to stomp her hoof on the ground. Tina smiled brightly, and waited for the magizoologist’s direction. He carefully climbed on the beast’s back, and held a hand for her to take. She took a deep breath and followed him. The brunette took place behind her husband, holding him tight. She had never went on a Hippogriff ride before, and was extremely scared, shaking, hoping that nothing would go wrong. Her arms were thrown around his waist, and during the take-off, she buried her face into his back, closing her eyes. Rachel was fast, her hooves barely touching the dirt, and then, they were flying. The creature moved against her legs, she could feel its powerful wings beat the wind that was running in her hair. After a while, once settled high up, Tina then opened her eyes to the most beautiful view she had ever been given to see. Her mouth dropped open, and she let out a sigh, which made her husband giggle. The Amazon forest and its wild life was under her feet, an incredible sight of hordes of birds flying from the high and green trees, monkeys playing with each others. It was simply breathtaking.

“Newt — this is…”

There was no words to describe what was in front of her eyes. It all seemed unreal, as if she was dreaming it. But the wind, this incredible feeling of freedom, and Newt’s presence reminded her that all of this was very real. She had never felt this way — as if all the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. 

“Isn’t it ?” He answered, and she could guess there was a smirk on his pretty chapped lips.

She let out a shaky laugh of happiness. It really was. The mix between the green of the forest and the blue of the ocean was simply overwhelming. The presence of nature, of wilderness, the birds flying next to them — Such association of colors reminded her of his eyes that had had the time to observe all week long, and it really was the most incredible moment of her life.

_ Achilles would have liked that. _

  
  
  


* * *

They had returned to the home they rented after this amazing afternoon. It was a simple cottage by the beach, very luminous and comfortable; it had only a small kitchen, a living room and a master bedroom that happened to have a bathroom right next to it. What Porpentina Scamander enjoyed the most was the bathtub that was big enough to fit both of their bodies. She never had time, back home, to enjoy the long bath she deserved after a difficult day so instead, she took her time here, letting the water grow cold. She would enjoy her time with a book, and as many bubbles as possible, allowing her entire body to relax to the warmth. She almost fell asleep once, and was woken up by her husband knocking at the door, hoping to brush his teeth.

This little cottage was everything. They had spent the most loveliest of times cuddled on the couch, or tangled together in bed, and Tina could have easily imagined herself living here forever. Back in London, they lived in Newt’s small apartment — that was big enough for the two of them and their menagerie of magical creatures. While she loved his place, she couldn’t exactly picture her future between those yellow walls, and had often wondered about moving out. It was a thought that crossed her mind, sometimes at night. She hadn’t mentioned it to Newt yet, and besides, there was no rush at all. They had just gotten married, and didn’t want to move too fast. There was also the fact that they both worked at the ministry, and it was more convenient for them to live nearby.

But here, on the other side of the globe, inside this adorable house, she was feeling home. After the ride, they had returned and had both taken a needed shower. Brazil was beautiful — yet incredibly hot, and her body was all sweaty. Tina had gone first, asking her husband if he wanted to join her, but he had declined her very invitation, saying that he had something urgent to do. It was not one of his habits to say no to that, but she had understood. They had been side by side for the past few days, and sometimes, he needed to be alone. Tina had taken time to wash thoroughly her hair, had let the cold water run down her body, appreciating the freshness after such a hot day. She had washed her limbs, getting rid of a day’s worth of sweat and grime before wrapping herself into a towel.

Newt had gone as well, leaving her enough time to get into her green summer dress, letting her hair dry in the wind. He got out a few minutes later, while she was waiting for him on the bed, only wearing his white towel around his waist, exposing his torso to her hungry eyes. His hands were ruffling his tousled hair that he had watched as well, and she smiled at the awkwardness of his behavior. She then noticed something that amused her.

“Honey, I think you forgot to put on sunscreen today. It looks like nasty sunburns to me.” She said, getting closer to him, touching his bare shoulders and moving to his cheeks that had now taken a crimson shade. 

Newt smiled bashfully : the fairness of his skin made it incredibly difficult for him to avoid sunburns, especially not in such a warm country. But it suited him : Tina enjoyed the way it made his eyes brighter. His beautiful brown freckles would pop even more, and she couldn’t help but love the sweetness of his complexion. Tina had caught some sunburns as well, but she tanned instead of burning, which Newt seemed particularly fond of. He said it was making her eyes darker than ever, and she believed him.

He winced at her cold touch, and sighed, before conjuring a pot of hydrating cream and starting to rub some on his torso. She watched him carefully, and his movements were clumsy.

“Let me help you with that.” Tina finally said, before dipping her fingers into the ointment.

He agreed in silence, shaking and she smiled. She knew the signs by now, and could tell that the man was fighting against the urge to claim her lips and bring her closer to his naked body. She wouldn’t have minded : her husband’s love and attention was everything to her.

He laid on the bed, observing her as she straddled his back to apply the cream. She let her hands travel down his entire body, his shoulders, his back, and she felt him tremble when she reached his ribs. Newton Scamander was ticklish, which amused her to the most. Tina enjoyed the sensation of his warm skin under her touch, the shudders that would sometimes run through his spine.

And suddenly, before she was over, the wizard got up, and pinned her down on the bed, kissing her lips passionately. She moaned, surprised, and giggled in front of his erratic behavior. And she would pretend to be shocked, and say his name.

Again and again.

Until it felt like it was the only words she knew.

It was their honeymoon after all. Maybe it wasn’t wise, but they didn’t care.

They were fools in love finally getting the happy ending they both deserved.

* * *

“I can’t believe that we are going back tomorrow.” Tina whispered, resting on her husband’s torso.

It was night outside, the sun had disappeared behind the mountains never to return. Owls were playfully hooting, the moon was shining bright in the sky. It was a peaceful evening, and they were both lying in bed, her body on top of his, her fingers tracing the outline of his lips and nose.

She couldn’t believe that their vacation time was over, that tomorrow, the two of them would be getting back to work, leaving behind the wilderness of the jungle, and all those moments they had shared together. 

“Let’s not worry about the future… let’s enjoy now.” Newt answered, and she recognized here his philosophy of life. He was right, though. She had to start enjoying what she was experiencing at the moment and stop planning ahead. “Are you hungry ?” He asked then.

Tina nodded. Her stomach had growled a few minutes earlier, but she hadn’t paid attention to it, not willing to break this amazing bubble of love that seemed to surround them. Newt smiled, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips softly. She rolled on the side, letting him stand and put on some clothes again, and she did the same, thinking that they would cook dinner together for their last night. It had been one of her favorite activity; making meals with Newt had turned out to be far more amusing than people would have thought. Both were very clumsy; most of what they had made had ended up burnt or completely unfit to be eaten. Tonight, Tina felt like she could eat pretty much anything : their long day had famished her.

“Come with me, I have something to show you.”

Confused, Porpentina Scamander took her husband’s hand and followed him down to the beach that was deserted. Tourists didn’t come this far, and especially not at night. She could tell by his smirk and the twinkle in his eyes that the man was plotting something. As they were getting closer to the white sandy beach, Newt put his hands in front of her eyes, covering them to surprise her once more. How long had he been plotting this ? She wondered, smiling, and letting herself be guided by the love of her life. He lead her smoothly, catching her whenever she stumbled, and taking her into his arms for the last few steps. And when he let her see, a few minutes after letting her down on the ground, she observed a beautiful picnic ready, and the tablecloth was surrounded by candles. A sweet little basket filled with victuals, a bottle of wine and two glasses. Dinner was ready, steaming hot, and a guitar had been enchanted to play the most soothing music. Tina smiled, tears in her eyes, and turned to her husband who was holding out his hand for her one more time. It was perfect.

“Porpentina Scamander, may I have this dance ?”

Her heart trembled. She remembered all of their dances. The first one in New York, in a muggle bar, forced by Achilles Tolliver when they both had feeling for each others and didn’t know how to voice them. The one they had shared during Jacob’s party in his bakery, right before Queenie had burst into their lives again, after their engagement, when they thought that everything would be alright. The wedding, in front of everyone else, the tenderness of the moment, the bitterness of the memory. Every time, it had been a different sensation : to feel him close, to feel him hers.

“You may, Mr Scamander.” She answered, accepting his proposition with a smile.

Her hunger and worries were forgotten. He took her hand, she placed her head on his neck. And together they waltzed under the stars, enjoying the breeze and the feeling of grains of sand under their bare feet. Porpentina’s summer dress would fly from time to time, revealing her knees but she didn’t seem to mind. Here, in the arms of the man she had married, she was feeling good. It felt like home. And they danced for minutes, hours — it didn’t matter. They were together, their love exposed to the moon, to the skies and beyond. With every song, he kissed her, whispering how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.

_ You are my one and only. _

_ You are everything. _

He whispered her name with such longing it was impossible for her not to sway. And she would answer equally.

_ You make me happy. You make me better. _

_ You are my life. _

_ You are my soulmate. _

Her worries were gone. Her fears as well.

“It’s perfect. You are perfect. Thank you.” She managed to whisper, sensing her own tears dancing inside of her eyes.

He wiped away the single tear that had escaped from her control, clearing her face from the dark locks that had been placed there by the wind.

“Anything for you my love. I think we both deserved some time for ourselves, right?”

Memories best forgotten clouded her mind for a second. Achilles — Queenie — and she shook her head to get rid of them. She couldn’t let those souvenirs of the past ruin her honeymoon, or whatever was left of it. But she couldn’t help it. For these past few days, she had been thinking about what had happened before departure, taken a step back to understand what was going on. 

“We did.” Tina absently answered.

Finally starving, they settled on the sand and began eating what Newt had made. It was simple enough, and yet, she wouldn’t have tasted anything better. They both took a glass of wine and filled it before toasting to their marriage. The witch felt the heavenly taste of white wine racing down her throat, warming her insides, and she smiled. It was fruity, sugary, everything she loved.

He had done this for her, to celebrate their union and she couldn’t be more grateful.

They talked about their travel, and what they had preferred. They started to make plans for future excursions around the world. Asia? India? They both felt like they could take over the world, and discover its treasure. They thought about getting back to France since the only time they had both gone, things hadn’t happened the way they were supposed to. Tina wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, and walk down Notre-Dame.

One subject leading to another, they both found themselves staring at the stars above them, hand in hand. There was a moment of silence, during which the couple enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, the quietness of the night. 

“Newt — I have thought about what you’ve said, before we left for Latin America.” Tina finally started, clearing her throat. 

Newt turned towards her, eyebrow raised quizzically. And she sighed melancholically, afraid to bring such a heavy subject on the table, now that they were hours away from going back home.

“I — I want — I want my little sister again.” She sighed, voice quivering. “I want to fix our relationship.”

He smiled. She trembled. He had been right all along. She would regret her actions and words. She was just blinded by hatred back there, and couldn’t see what he had been trying to say.

A week in another country had opened her eyes, had made her realize that she couldn’t keep doing this to herself and to Queenie.

Queenie who had caved, and spilled everything she knew to ensure her safety.

To prove that she was worthy of her trust.

“It will not be easy.” was all he said.

Porpentina Scamander was never afraid to fight. Especially for what mattered the most to her.

Her family was everything.

It would forever be.

And she was ready to fight tooth and nail to get that back.

“I know.”

It would never be easy.

But it was worth it, right ?

Queenie was the only family she had left, the only memory of what her parents had done for her.

She couldn’t abandon her. What would her parents think ? What about the regret she would feel ?

Queenie was her sister. And she was not letting her down.

It didn’t mean that all was forgiven and forgotten.

It only meant that she needed to feel her presence.

“I will always be here to support you. Every step of the way.” Newt said, holding her hand tighter into his own.

Porpentina Scamander felt a sensation of butterflies setting free in her stomach and stared at him in awe. He always knew what to say to make her feel better — always found the words or the proper gestures. Nobody had managed to do that so far. And so, abandoning her meal, she threw herself into his arms, making him fall into the sand that was now cold.

They both laughed. They were in love.

“You — Newton Scamander, are most probably the best man I have ever known.”

And their beautiful honeymoon ended just like that. Both of them could agree that it had perhaps been another one of the best moments of their lives.


	19. Hearts beating in unison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie and Tina try to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I'm back as promised after my numerous hospital stays! Man, that was exhausting, but thank god, in France, it's finally the holidays (which will leave me busy catching up with University work yay pray for my soul!)   
> Everything is getting slowly better so hopefully you will get the final chapter next week (finger crossed!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know if you did <3
> 
> Oh -- and a very happy holidays to you all <3

**November 1930.**

Porpentina Scamander took her time after her honeymoon before visiting her sister — to Newton Scamander’s relief. The travel had been tedious, and the fact that she had been sick all the way back hadn’t helped. Those long days in bed feeling worse than she had ever felt, nauseous and cold — which the movement of the boat hadn’t helped. They had called the doctor who had claimed that the exhaustion had won her over and that she needed rest. Her husband had made sure of that, bringing her soup for her to eat, helping her to warm up at night, adding blankets or removing them for her comfort. As soon as she had set foot on British soil again, she had returned to work immediately, discarding her tiredness in order to make a difference. Newt had taken care of her, worried that the climate change had messed with her health. He had insisted she went to a healer to make sure that everything was alright, but she had refused to, proclaiming that she was fine. He had trusted her, the color already back in her cheeks. Everything was getting back to normal, at last. They would eat together, go home holding hands and cuddle on the couch while reading a book none of them cared for. After all this time, they were still cleaning up the mess of the attack on the day of their wedding, but nothing had occurred ever since. According to Queenie’s deposition, there was a reason behind it. Grindelwald was hiding in the shadows, laying low, Merlin knew for how long.

Auror teams were still searching the world for him, but it was as if they were looking for a needle in a haystack. The dark wizard knew where to hide, and there was only a small chance they would discover where. They kept fighting nevertheless, while working on other, less important matters. They had a country to defend, a statute of secrecy to respect, and many witches and wizards endangering the latter. 

Around mid-November, the brunette had decided that while waiting for Newt to return from his very important mission involving a rogue Manticore, she would finally gather her courage and meet with Queenie again, this time with the knowledge that she was ready at last to confront the woman she had shared a room with, all those years ago.

Escorted by her colleagues, she had asked to be left alone to deal with the blonde, and while reticent, they had given her some space to say what she had at heart.

Queenie Goldstein had lost weight since the last time she had seen her, and her golden locks were a mess. Now longer, her beautiful hair was tangled, and needed a fresh cut. It completed the look of utter abandonment: the youngest sister had given up on her appearance. Dark circles were shadowing her luminous eyes, her smile, while present, was always empty. Queenie didn’t care, wearing nightgowns only, giving up on her beautiful dresses. Why would she keep fighting? No one came to visit her. Jacob had remained in New York once more, her sister didn’t want to see her, her brother-in-law was incredibly busy. Theseus was the only one that came regularly to ask her whether she wanted to disclose more details but that was it.

It was Queenie and her loneliness. And this new friend of hers didn’t mind how she looked.

Yet, upon meeting her sister’s glance, something had awakened inside of her blue orbs, and the legilimens had ran a hand through her hair, wiping away some tears she had recently shed.

Tina had sat in front of her, watching her, observing her every movement.

She hadn’t said anything for there was nothing to say. She wasn’t sure what she was doing here, and why she had felt the need to see the prisoner. Something in her guts had pushed her forward, and for a moment, Tina had caved in, the exhaustion winning her over.

Besides, she would be lying if she said that she didn’t miss her sister.

So she sat there, and so did Queenie.

The two sisters were separated by a magical fence that didn’t allow them to touch, but it almost felt as if they were side by side, reunited at last. If they focused enough, they could almost feel each other’s breaths, almost hear the irrational beating of their hearts. And it was enough. Far more than that.

It was the first time in maybe forever that they were in the same space, neither of them wanting to hurt the other. The silence was heavy, yet, necessary for they both knew that any words would break this bubble of forgiveness. Tina hadn’t forgiven yet — Queenie had nothing more to add. They both remained silent, both waiting for something, both scared of what to expect.

Yet, after a few long minutes, the brunette closed her eyes, and her mind began to fill itself with memories of her childhood. Memories she could share with her sister.

It was just the two of them, running together, holding hands at Ilvermorny, chasing butterflies and escaping those idiotic schoolmates who kept asking them what it felt like to live without parents. Tina remembered the day she had told her sister that she had passed her exam to become an Auror and was eligible. She remembered the happiness, the pride in Queenie’s deep blue eyes. And the more she kept on digging into their conjoined memories, the more she could feel her tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

Queenie was trembling on the other side of the fence, realizing only now what she had broken on her way to search for happiness. Both sisters cried, oblivious to other, on each side of the barrier. 

And after an hour, Tina left without a word, without a sound. It was too much, even for her.

Queenie remained in her cell weeping but hopeful.

One day, they would be alright again. Just like old times.

* * *

**December 1930**

Queenie Goldstein was not allowed to have many things in her cell, which only contained a small bed with a blanket and a small pillow, a table and a chair, sometimes with a pencil and rough paper for her to write or draw on. Her clothes when clean would remain on the chair, and when dirty neatly piled on the floor. There was an empty bookshelf that she used to safely stock her writing. Other than that, her room had nothing more to offer her, which was the reason why she spent much time in bed, daydreaming. Her guards would take her once a day to shower, and she was now allowed a small walk in the inside garden, but she was always alone. No prisoners were authorized to come anywhere near her, for her safety and theirs.

It was already the end of the year, and the witch knew that her sister would come to visit her and make sure that she was alright. Lately, Tina had come by her cells more often. Most of the time, they wouldn’t talk, appreciating some silence and shared memories. Time was passing, and so was Tina’s bitterness. For the past two weeks, they had managed to remain civil towards each other and exchange a few important talks. Usually, Queenie would ask her sister whether everything was going well with her husband, and the oldest would tell her about the mundane things they had done.

Lately, the happy couple had been busy considering moving into a new apartment, something that would belong to both of them. They were, of course, really happy in Newt’s old apartment but felt like they needed a change. Something that would suit both of them. They wanted to remain in London since both of their jobs were in the middle of the town.

Porpentina Scamander was more and more exhausted every day; she blamed it on her work, but Queenie could tell that it wasn’t just that. Her sister had always had trouble sleeping, fearing that something could happen if she rested for too long. When she had become an Auror, those troubles had worsened before getting better with time. It almost seemed that her sister was getting back to her old worries, from the look on her face, the dark circles under her eyes. Tina was anxious about something. Queenie had tried to warn her that she needed rest, but the brunette had discarded it. There was no rest for those who had to save the world.

She hadn’t insisted. The older was a woman and could tell what to do on her own. Besides, her advice wouldn’t be welcomed. Queenie was more than happy to have these updates about her sister’s whereabouts, feeling finally involved in her life and her choices. She didn’t want to ruin everything. Yet, there was something she could do that would make her smile, and she knew it.

And so, when Tina came to visit her, the day before New Year, she had a surprise for her. She had been plotting that for a few weeks, wanting to make this year special. Perhaps, even, earn the forgiveness she was so desperately yearning for. The legilimens was aware that it was impossible to buy pardon, and it wasn’t the reason why she had made it; after all these years apart, they had missed so many birthdays and celebrations. It was more than time to try and make up for it. It was nothing — but to her, it was everything.

She had handed the small piece of paper to the guard, asking kindly if he would, after thorough inspection, give it to her sister — which he did, thankfully.

Porpentina Scamander, happy to have a few days of vacations, had been greeted with this piece of paper in which the blonde had drawn the two of them when they were little.

Queenie Goldstein had always been an artistic person but hadn’t been able to properly draw after her parents’ death. She enjoyed music, and dancing, and anything that had to do with creating. She was incredibly good at sewing and creating her own clothes, but wasn’t allowed to do that in her cell. Instead, she had taken a pencil, and had remembered vividly one of the most striking memories from her childhood. Tina, wearing her white dress, pushing her sister on a swing, a few weeks before their parents died. It had been a simple moment in their lives, but if the youngest had to remember a moment of pure bliss and happiness, she would think of that particular time.

Tina seized the paper, and observed her messy lines — it wasn’t too bad considering she hadn’t practiced in so long. Tears began forming into her dark eyes, and slowly rolling down her cheeks. There was a faint smile on her lips, and Queenie’s heart trembled. It had been so long since she had seen something quite as beautiful as her sister grinning.

“Happy New Year, Teen.” She whispered, feeling guilty for causing the Auror’s tears once more.

Tears in her eyes, her sister stared at her, moving closer to the barrier yet knowing that for nothing in the world she could touch it. They stood as close as they could, and Queenie focused on her sister’s beating heart, that she could hear whenever she was nearby. It had always been one of her greatest sources of comfort; hearing her heart pumping blood, proving her that she was alive and healthy and that everything would be alright.

“I haven’t seen you draw since…” Tina tried.

They both nodded, knowing exactly what the other had meant.

Their parents’ death.

The orphanage.

Them holding on to each other for warmth at night.

Queenie with her ear over her sister’s chest, curling up, hoping to never hear the sound of her heart faint.

Two sisters against the evil of this world. So much more.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Tina said, holding on to the paper as if her life depended on it.

They moved on to another subject, but deep down, Queenie knew that her thoughtful gift had moved her sister’s heart. She saw in her mind, that she would put up in their new living room, as soon as they would get their new place.

* * *

**January 1931**

Porpentina Scamander had never been this exhausted in her entire life. Lately, she had been experiencing some difficulties finding sleep. But she was happy nevertheless. She and Newt had finally decided to move out of his apartment and get something on their own and had been visiting houses and apartments all over London. With their conjoined earnings, they could afford a nice place in town. Yet — with everything going on, she hadn’t had the time to focus on anything else but work and finding a new place and hadn’t paid her sister a proper visit in two weeks.

Today was Queenie Goldstein’s birthday, a day she could never forget. Twenty-eight years ago, this little bundle of joy — and later on worries, had made her way into her life, and she was most grateful for everything that had happened ever since.

Queenie was more than a sister. She was her world, and for so long, her entire existence had evolved around this blonde witch who had stolen her heart and soul from her first break.

She had only been a couple of years old when Queenie was born, and yet, the first encounter with her newborn sister was deeply inked into her memories. She remembered that her father had gotten her an ice-cream that day, on their way to the hospital, which was unusual. Mr. Goldstein wanted to raise his children healthily and didn’t allow her too much sugar. Yet that day, he had taken her to eat vanilla and chocolate and she had been the happiest little girl on earth.

When she had entered her mother’s room, she had seen, resting between her arms, a little rosy thing that was crying. Tina had no idea what it was, but she had felt herself pulled towards the pink blanket, and had climbed on her mother’s bed to get a closer look at whatever she was holding.

She had discovered a little baby, so small it could fit into her arms if she had wanted to, with big blue eyes, wailing. The tiny brunette had been overwhelmed and had touched the top of her sister’s head, caressing the golden locks, and the baby had stopped crying only to look at her in awe.

Tina had always wondered whether her sister had been able to read her thoughts even then — and had asked her about it. Queenie couldn’t remember anything. 

_ I will take good care of you, little sister. _ She had thought that day.

And she had tried to stick to that task ever since.

Today was Queenie’s birthday, and despite everything they had gone through, she had decided to bring her a gift. It was harder than she had thought, considering she hadn’t seen her sister in so long. What if her tastes had changed ?

Making her way into the corridor, she was clutching the wrapped object into her arms, hoping that she would enjoy whatever she had brought her. Queenie had greeted her with her usual happiness and wide smile, and her heart had warmed at the sight.

Lately, the blonde had been taking care of herself a little more. She was wearing one of her home-made dresses; it was blue and revealed only a little cleavage. It really suited her. Her hair was combed, nicely done, and she had applied the tiny bit of make up she was allowed to.

It felt good to have her sister back.

Tina had given the gift to the guards for inspection, making sure that such an object was allowed. And Queenie had began unwrapping it with excitement.

“I haven’t had birthday gifts in years! Thank you, Teenie!”

The brunette could easily imagine that she hadn’t had gifts during her time with Grindelwald. The wizard, from their brief encounter, didn’t seem to be the giving type of person. Of course, she had spent her days with Credence Barebone, and Vinda Rosier. Had they gotten her anything at all ? Had they tried to make her day special ? Visibly not, considering the bliss she could see in her sister’s eyes.

“Happy birthday, Queenie.” She whispered

Mid-unwrapping, Queenie stopped, putting her hands in front of her mouth in shock, tears forming in her deep blue eyes. Her hands started shaking, and suddenly, she couldn’t keep opening her present anymore. Tina smiled. She hadn’t made any mistakes. She had gone with her guts, and something deep inside of her had told her that it would be perfect.

“Is that —”

“Mister Fluffy. Yes. I found it when we started packing.”

Mister Fluffy was the teddy bear she had bought her sister when she was born. It was the first gift she had ever given her, and Queenie hadn’t been able to sleep without it ever since.

Well — Tina could tell that she had missed it when she was with Grindelwald, and had decided to bring it back to its owner.

Mister Fluffy had wiped tears, had been the witness of many of their talks. And Queenie held the plush against her chest, burying her nose on his neck, overwhelmed by the memories.

It was indeed, the perfect gift.

* * *

**February 1931**

As soon as Porpentina Scamander had entered the quiet hallway leading to her cell, Queenie Goldstein had been able to tell that something was different about her sister. Well, she had been for the past couple of weeks, but so far, she hadn’t had any luck in finding out what. She had tried to ask her the brunette about it, but the elder had answered that nothing had changed, which she didn’t believe for a moment.

Tina was barely standing, exhausted as ever, yet, her face radiated happiness. She and Newt were working hard to set up their new apartment, a beautiful and quiet loft they had found in Paddington. From the images in her sister’s head, she could already tell that they would feel well there and be happy. It was a one-bedroom loft with two offices. One for Tina, whenever she needed to work on her Auror cases, and one for Newt, who apparently had begun drafting his new book, Fantastic Beasts and How to Mend them. The kitchen was spacious and led to what would be a beautifully decorated living room. Of course, they had kept the basement for Newt’s menagerie, which was now even bigger than in his previous place, allowing him to tend to more creatures. They were working hard on making something that would suit both of them; something natural that would make Newt feel at home, something practical for Tina that needed quiet and focus. And it was such a nice thing to get to witness. The couple was excited and so was she.

Yet, something was different in the way Porpentina Scamander moved or acted. Her mind seemed elsewhere, which the younger sister could pick on because she knew that biting her lip was a sign that Tina was worried.

“How are you today?” Queenie casually asked, while taking place in front of her sister, as close as she could manage to the fence.

Tina, feeling tired, had taken her place on the bench in front of the cell, not feeling strong enough to sit on the ground as she would always do. Her legs were shaking, her cheeks hollow, and her skin pale.

Growing up together, the legilimens had witnessed her sister’s sickness many times. It didn’t occur a lot, but every time it did, it was strong and lasting. Ever since her return from Brazil, Porpentina hadn’t been the same. Well of course — there had been the virus she had caught on the way back that had weakened her but this was not it. Tina answered that she was alright.

“How is Newt ? You are still happy together ?” She found herself asking at loud.

“Oh yes — we are very happy ! We were thinking about traveling to Asia next month or so.”

Every time her sister mentioned her husband, there would be a wide smile on her pale lips, and a shimmer in her eyes. It was beautiful and sweet. Queenie couldn’t help but wonder if someone would ever love her as much as these two loved each other. Her mind would go to Jacob before remembering that her sweet muggle was out of her reach at the moment.

“And the loft ?”

“It’s looking better every day.”

Tina stopped talking, not adding further details, which was strange. Usually, she would let her sister know how far along they were, what they had added. The brunette closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. She had taken another shade of white — green perhaps. She wasn’t looking good at all.

“You look pale. Are you sure you are alright ?”

Taking a deep breath, the brunette nodded, trying as much as she could, to hide her state from her sister. She wasn’t doing a great job at it.

“Yes — a little tired and well — nauseous. Nothing to worry about. I’ve just — done too much lately.”

Between the loft, work, taking care of the creature, it was true that Porpentina Scamander had had a lot on her shoulders. But this didn’t feel like it. It was different.

_ What is going on with you, Tina ? _

“You should go see a healer. Maybe they can help.”

The blonde regretted those words as soon as they left her lips. If she knew anything about Porpentina, it was that she hated to be told what to do, especially when it concerned her health or career. Averting her glance, ready to be scolded at, Queenie stared at the teddy bear in front of her, the gift her sister had brought her to keep her company during her time in jail.

“I can take care of myself, Queenie, don’t worry about me.” She gently replied.

Perhaps Tina was too weak to be mad — or perhaps she was on the right path of forgiveness.

“Have you eaten anything?” The youngest risked.

Queenie missed food. As in, real, tasty food. Not the one she was served in this cell. She would often ask her sister about it, knowing that Newt Scamander was a fine cook and would always make sure that his wife was enough fed. It was her guilty pleasure, locked up in her cell. But today, Tina had nothing to tell her about.

“Not much — but enough, don’t worry.”

Queenie always worried.

Especially now that she was given a chance at forgiveness.

The woman got up and reached for the table, filled with scribbled papers and pencils, and took out of the drawer a red apple she was keeping for her afternoon craving. Giving it to the guard, she insisted for her sister to have at least a bite, thinking that over the past few weeks, Tina had lost considerable weight.

“Please, have that. You know what they say. An apple a day keeps the doctor away.”

Tina chuckled lightly, walking closer to the barrier before taking a bite. She closed her eyes, appreciating the fruity taste, and hummed in happiness. Sensing her this close, Queenie focused to hear her heartbeat, scared that it would be faint because of her illness. She couldn’t help but worry about her sister’s health. It had been her job for years — and even away from her, she had wondered whether she was well. The blonde closed her eyes, putting all of her strength on trying to find out what was wrong.

There was something odd. Something that confused her.

Tina’s heartbeat was strong, but it was faster than it used to. It almost seemed to beat at two different paces, but she couldn’t exactly say. It shouldn’t be that way, she thought, trying to hear more clearly, but there was too much noise in the hallway for her to be able to understand what was going on. 

She barely even heard her sister reply.

“You are right, it does feel good.”

Queenie opened her eyes again, watching as rose was slowly returning to her sister’s cheek, and that wide, sunny smile that was on her face. She truly was radiant.

And then, a thought crossed her mind.

_ It couldn’t be — It wasn’t possible, right ? Not so soon. _

The sickness, the tiredness, the heart beating faster than before.

_ She would have told me. _

_ What if she doesn’t know ? _

“Queenie, is something wrong ?” Tina suddenly asked, taking a final step closer to the fence.

And then she heard it, and it wasn’t as faint as before.

And Queenie gasped.

She could hear her sister’s heartbeat, strong, and then another faint one.

Two hearts were beating inside of Porpentina Scamander.


	20. Awakening an Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald pays a visit to his dear old friend Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> As promised, here is the final chapter of deeds! The road was long, very complicated but hopefully, you have enjoyed the ride. I know I have. It's only fitting that I publish this last chapter right before the new year.  
> 2019 was an incredibly creative year for me. All the stories you have read, I have written them in a matter of months, that's how inspired the Fantastic Beasts movies made me and I am forever grateful for that.  
> I am grateful for all of you, for commenting, following me, for pushing me to do better, aim higher.
> 
> A thousand times, thank you.  
> Thank you to @moonstruckfool for her awesome corrections.
> 
> Now, I know many of you might be awaiting for the third part of this story. I have it all planned, however, the hiatus is strongly getting to me and I haven't been able to write it for now. However, worry not, it is fully planned in my head and in my many papers scattered across my room. Eventually, it will happen. When? I don't know...  
> I hope when it does, you guys will still be around <3
> 
> Happy New Year,  
> I love you all!  
> Thank you for this amazing 2019.
> 
> \-- RedSnow

**March 1931.**

Albus Dumbledore was finally finished teaching for the day, and had just sent his Gryffindor students back to their tower. It had been an interesting study of Werewolves with the brightest minds of the future wizarding world. They had listened to his every word with passion burning in their eyes, and a dreamy smile on their lips, asking as many questions as they could; it was the part of teaching he enjoyed the most. He couldn’t always interest everyone, but if he managed to get one of them into liking his subject, then he had won. And Dumbledore always won; at least one student from each year would find him at the end of the year to tell him how much they had been inspired by his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was everything he had ever wanted. 

He was now alone in his spacious classroom, left to tidy up, which he did, with a flick of his wand. Books and forgotten quills flung to his trunk blowing wind in his ears. He smiled, happy.

Night was slowly falling upon Scotland, the sun disappearing behind the mountains, reflecting on the surface of the lake to turn the waters into liquid gold. He stood by the window to appreciate the view of the lake monsters softly swimming around, of nightfall in spring, his aquiline nose filled with the scent of the flowers blooming on the castle ground. The Forbidden forest stood still as the creatures it held awakened; birds were singing, and if he listened very carefully, he could almost hear the quick galloping of the centaurs that lived within the woods — or was it a unicorn ? He wasn’t sure.

Everything was quiet at Hogwarts; Minerva McGonagall was making her rounds around the hallway to make sure that students were not making any fuss. Exams were about to take place, and most of the children were busy studying in the library. During the day, if the weather allowed it, he would find them in the courtyard, trying to learn as much as they could, dreading the end of term, and he would smile, remembering his own time in this very same school. Albus Dumbledore shook his head, trying to escape his own memories. He had recently acquired a Pensieve and had to remind himself to unload some of his souvenirs into the water.

He sighed. He was alone, and yet didn’t feel like going to the staff-room straight away. For some reason, he was feeling weary and didn’t want to run into one of his colleagues. They were incredibly nice and seemed to appreciate him and his teaching manners, yet — he didn’t feel connected to any of them. He was used to it. He had always been a black sheep. 

Suddenly, behind him, he heard the sound of the floor creaking and sensed a presence, a shiver ran through his spine. The man smiled, adjusting his tie around his neck. It wasn’t a student, nor another professor, and he knew that. No one, not even Minerva would dare come to his classroom so late at night. It was someone else, someone from whom he had been expecting a visit for a long time.

“Long time no see, Gellert. I thought you would come.” He whispered.

There was a surprised laugh echoing inside the room, and Albus shot a glance at the mirror and saw in there, the reflection of the man he had feared to meet again — the man he had dreamed about for so long. He turned around, a stern smile on his face, and faced his former friend, both hands in his pockets, leaning against the window casually.

Gellert Grindelwald was standing in the middle of his classroom. He was unarmed, hands tied behind his back, swaying on his feet as if he wasn’t feeling comfortable. It felt strange, finding him here. Had he fled? Had he assumed the appearance of someone else to get this far? The most wanted wizard of the century had managed to get past Hogwarts security to visit him. How had he done it ? It didn’t seem to matter that much — it was a question for another time. 

He was here, standing proudly, his long cloak floating at the quiet breeze. His white hair was perfectly combed, his eyes shining bright — the blue one had a dangerous sparkle, while in the dark one, there was a touch of affection. How one pair of eyes could convey two different emotions he had always wondered — and he stood there, observing him, diving into his past. Yet, there was a smug smile painted all over Grindelwald’s face. Had he come here to gloat? To talk about the murders he had committed, the innocent blood he had spilled? It was unlikely.

Dumbledore didn’t move; he was not feeling threatened. If Grindelwald had wanted to attack him, he would have done it by now; it would have been foolish. The blood pact was not yet destroyed, and he would have risked his own life for nothing. Yet he didn’t move, perfectly aware that he would not be able to control himself if he stood closer. He had missed him too much, desired this reunion for far too long.

He had known that a day would come where the two of them would finally be reunited. After all these years apart, after all the changes. The time was now — and he was ready.

“Well, Albus, I have been rather busy lately.” The other man answered, playing with a cursed statuette placed on the table.

Albus snorted. Busy was the word. After everything that had happened in a short amount of time, he could actually believe that. He nodded before heading towards his office, followed by the man who had once been his friend. It was too risky remaining at plain sight. What if a student had a question to ask him? What if a teacher wanted to talk? Once both away from people’s curious glances, the door closed behind them, and the teacher took place casually behind his office, sitting on the comfortable chair and waving for the wizard to take his place in front of him. There was a moment of heavy silence filled with everything that was unsaid between them, years of regret and sorrow. The dark wizard sat at last.

“Would you like a cup of tea ?” Dumbledore finally cut in.

Gellert Grindelwald nodded, crossing his legs, staring at him intensely. He didn’t seem surprised by his behavior. Maybe he had expected it. Had he known, when he had decided to come, that he would be greeted that way? Like an old friend, as if nothing had happened? It was better than jumping at each other's throats. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Albus Dumbledore made his way to the counter behind him, heating the water with a flick of his wrist. Taking out two tea bags and two cups, he turned around once more.

“A dash of milk —” The dark wizard suddenly added.

“No sugar. I remember.” Albus answered.

Albus hid his blush by turning around, and didn’t get to notice the soft chuckle of the man in front of him. Of course he remembered. How could he forget? They had spent years together. They had grown up together. They had loved each other, deeply. He remembered every detail from his friend’s life, even the insignificant ones. And he suspected that Gellert remembered as well. The teacher handed the cup to the man he had once considered his brother, and more, and the other accepted happily, dipping his mouth into his cup.

Another heavy silence.

None of them knew what to say, yet both knew why they were both here.

“So this is where you hide…” Gellert started, taking a glance at this heavily furnished office.

The teacher held a chuckle. Why was everybody so convinced that he was hiding? Hogwarts, standing proudly in the middle of the mountains, was certainly not the best place to lay low. He was here, in plain sight, teaching children about how to defend themselves should they face … well, the man standing in front of him among others. He wasn’t hiding. He was living the life he had always wanted to have, the life he felt he deserved.

“I don’t hide. I wait. Same as you.” He bitterly answered.

“What are you waiting for ?” came as an immediate inquiry.

Albus grinned. Oh, he knew oh-too-well what game they were playing. They both knew that they had heard the same rumors. Gellert had even gone to Indonesia to check for himself while he had sent one of his dear friends to the seer since he couldn’t travel. Both had returned with the same news, and an important prophecy that would someday change the face of the world.

They were both waiting on the answer to their problem, for the blood pact to break. It was the last living memory of the love they had shared, and now they both wanted it in pieces. His hand rose to his chest pocket, where he kept the vial secured against his heart. No magic, no spell nor incantation had managed to break such a powerful artifact. They knew the reason now. Someone was supposed to do it. Someone far more powerful than the two of them combined.

“The child.” Albus whispered.

“You think it will be theirs.”

It wasn’t a question, nor a hypothesis. And he had no point in denying it. He knew it would be theirs. It had to, right ? The due date matched — and the power of their union was too strong. He had witnessed it at their wedding, the way they had held on to each other, and all the obstacles they had overcome together. It had to be the fruit of their love — already blossoming inside of the wife.

The child would be special — whether it was the one from the prophecy or not. 

“Very likely. Porpentina Scamander came to me. I swore to protect her, and her child.”

She had come around February, teary-eyed, with a secret not even her husband had been told. Porpentina Scamander was expecting a child and her sister, while locked up in MOM, had confessed hearing about a prophecy. The poor woman, harassed with work, scared to death for her child yet to be born had begged him to do anything he could to ensure the protection of her heir. Poor woman, really. The year hadn’t been kind to her. First her wedding was disrupted by the death of her friend and a kidnapping perpetrated by her own sister, and now the baby she was expecting was in great danger. She had lost her family young, and seen her sister join their enemy and now, the fruit of her love was on the line as well.

He had agreed, out of fondness for her and her husband, moved by her tears and her words. Deep down, Albus Dumbledore had thought about his sister Ariana and how he wished he would have protected her back then. She had died, but he could make sure that Tina Scamander would be safe. He had hidden her away, in a secured\ location, so that no harm would be done to her or her unborn child. Up till this day, she was still in the house he had provided her in Dorset, but that was not a piece of information he would reveal to his former friend.

“The daughter of September — the daughter that will destroy the blood pact and avenge those who have fallen.” Gellert whispered, and he recognized the prophecy.

_ Born on a stormy night of September, _

_ Comes the child, fruit of true undying love, to be blown away in fate's breath. _

_ Accompanied by the ghost of the past, and her heart gifted with wisdom, _

_ The Daughter of September shall rise and avenge the fallen. _

“Only a child born from the purest form of love could destroy something as strong as our combined blood. Something as strong as the bond that united us back then.” Albus found himself saying at loud.

“Love against love.”

Dumbledore shivered. Had it been love? On his side, it had, and it was why it still hurt so much. He suspected that Gellert, at some point, had deeply cared for him too — not the same way, perhaps. But it had been enough, back then. More than enough.

Their relationship had been passionate from the very beginning. Something had clicked when their eyes had met, and Albus Dumbledore had known that he would never love anyone ever again. There had been fights, and physical, but the dreams they both carried back then, was stronger than their differences. For a while, at least. 

He didn’t answer. Didn’t move. He was overwhelmed with the memories of a relationship he had deeply desired, and had lost. He remembered Ariana, and her beautiful smile, the way she had tried to put herself between the brothers, ending up getting killed.

It was Gellert Grindelwald’s first murder. It was his fault too.

Yet, the latter was slowly making his way around the desk, standing behind his back, both of his hands on his shoulders.

“I still miss you, you know. You could always join me.”

It was a faint whisper, almost impossible to hear. It was everything he had ever wanted to be told, and yet everything he feared. Albus remained frozen on the spot while his former friend’s hands were massaging his shoulders languidly.

It was how Gellert Grindelwald always solved differences. Oh, he was an amazing talker, that much was clear. His charisma had almost, and more than once, turned him towards the dark side. But his words had no more take on him. But these hands, on his skin, this touch on his body was making him sway with human warmth long denied him. It was how Gellert had always solved their differences; he used his body to diffuse the tension, to make him focus on something else. He had always succeeded… until now.

“We both know that won’t happen. Your ideas are what drove us apart.” Albus breathed, closing his eyes, trying his hardest to remain as cold as ice.

There was a regretful sigh behind his back.

“Pity. I always had a soft spot for you, Albus.”

Dumbledore took a deep breath. How he hated the way he pronounced his name. His voice was low, languid, tempting. How was it possible to hate and love a man at the same time ? To feel undeniable attraction towards his being, his words, and yet being absolutely repulsed by his ideas ?

The truth was, Gellert Grindelwald had always been his weakness. He had to fight his entire being to avoid falling into his abyss once more.

“It won’t stop you from trying to kill me.”

Gellert Grindelwald chuckled lightly, pressing another tense spot in his back and Albus winced.

“No. It is true. But I will kill you, just like I loved you. Fondly.”

The wanted wizard stopped massaging his shoulders and for a second, Albus thought he would just leave like that, as he had always done. Yet, he felt a heavy breath on his neck, soon followed by a deep wet kiss. His mouth had found this very particular spot he knew made his weak, his feet trembling, his heart lurching. Oh, he was good at this. But Albus Dumbledore was better; with age, he had grown stronger. He had been ready this time and did his best to remain cold and unbothered.

Inside,waves of tenderness and longing washed over him. He pushed them away. He couldn’t let it happen again. The mouth left his neck, and Albus watched as the man he had loved made his way towards the door, leaving his tea fuming on the other side of the table.

The dark wizard was then by the door, hand on the handle, ready to leave.

“Gellert?” He found himself saying at loud. He didn’t wait for the wizard to stop and simply continued. “Back then, I never imagined that we would drift apart. We were closer than brothers. How did that happen ?”

No answers were expected for there was nothing to say. Albus liked to think that everything happened for a reason. Maybe, after all, they were not meant to be. While their goal was the same, their manners differed. Yet, when they were young, he would have done anything for the minnow-eyed wizard. He would have given up on his own happiness to ensure his — just like Newt had done, some time ago, for the woman he loved. There was no answer to give. But he had felt the need to express his regret, his disappointment while he still could. Gellert stopped at once, his back facing Dumbledore, and for a second, he seemed lost in his thoughts.

“Maybe it was for the best.” He simply answered, not daring to face him.

There was nostalgia in his low voice, and for an instant, he heard the man he had fallen in love with. The insecure young man who wanted to take over the world just to prove to himself that he was worth it. What he had failed to see was that, in Albus Dumbledore’s heart, he had always been a hero, and the most incredible person of all time.

“Maybe, indeed.” He conceded.

There was a long silence during none of them dared to move. The talk was over just as it had started, yet it seemed like they were trying to remain in each other’s presence a while longer. Dumbledore remained seated, expecting his guest to leave, Gellert was still hesitating by the door.

He turned one more time, smirking. 

“I quite like the beard. It suits you.”

Albus opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. His hand immediately shot to his beard that he liked to keep well-groomed. He smiled, and when he turned his glance again on the door, the dark wizard had disappeared from sight, and he was left alone with the ghost of a love that was never given the chance to bloom.

“Goodbye, old friend.” He whispered.

He stared at the half-drunk cup of tea silently, head filled with what they could have been, what they would never become.


End file.
